Five Nights At Freddy's: The Lost Ones
by FlameSpeed
Summary: It has been a year since Vincent was defeated. The Fazbear Family celebrates this 1 year anniversary, until they realize that their battle is far from over. Vincent's back, and he's more powerful than ever. Vincent has powerful allies, but the Fazbear Family has new friends as well. Will they survive, or will Vincent take them down?
1. Ch1: 1 Year Later

**Hey everyone! I am finally here with the 1st chapter of The Lost Ones! I honestly didn't want to delay this because I still didn't have a cover image. Somebody is making one, but I asked about their progress a few days ago and they didn't answer. I'm hoping that I can still get a cover image for this! Anyways, I will have a list of OCs so that I can remind both you and I about who's in this!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

**My OCs**

**Toy Flame (Animatronic, Elite Apprentice, Fazbear Family)**

**Officer Jace (Human, Gunslinger, Human Interference then Fazbear Family)**

**'The Tank' (Animatronic, Heavy Elite, The Lost Ones)**

**The Other OCs**

**Wolfie the Wolf (Animatronic, Warrior Elite, Fazbear Family)**

**Ivan the Monster (Human, Biological Scavenger, The Lost Ones)**

**Tox the Rattlesnake (Animatronic, Elite, The Lost Ones)**

**Apex the Wolf (Animatronic, Elite Apprentice, The Lost Ones)**

**Jade (Human, Veteran of the Navy, Fazbear Family)**

**Preston Panther (Animatronic, Elite, Fazbear Family)**

**Forge (Animatronic, Smoke Apprentice, The Lost Ones)**

**Scorpo (Animatronic, Elite, The Lost Ones)**

**Grissha the Griffin (Animatronic, Normal(Potential Elite powers), Fazbear Family)**

**Exo the Coyote (Animatronic, Elite Apprentice, Fazbear Family)**

**Draco (Animatronic, Elite Guardian, Fazbear Family)**

**Fang the Coyote (Animatronic, Slinger, they never said...)**

**Uh hello? Hello hello? Hey there, I just wanted to ruin the intro for FlameSpeed. Anyways, it was nice talking to you! I may be in this story...**

**\- Phone Guy**

**GOD DAMN IT PHONE GUY!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

[New Show Stage]

The pizzeria was nearing its closing time. Toy Freddy and Purple Freddy finished the last song, and soon the kids and parents were leaving the building.

"It was nice to have you here!" Fritz said as he held out a charity jar. A couple people put a few dollars into the jar. An animatronic stumbled into the show stage, holding a mic and trying to put on a bow-tie.

"Toy Flame? You were late again," Toy Freddy said sternly.

"S-sorry Toy Freddy, I'm just..." Toy Flame began.

"Just what?" Purple Freddy asked.

"I wasn't ready to perform yet, that's all.." Toy Flame said as she hung her head down.

"Guys cut her some slack, she's only just getting used to performing," A wolf animatronic said as he came into the room.

"Flame, we can't have her being late every performance. There's a tight schedule we have to keep," Toy Freddy told him. Flame sighed and walked over to them.

"I know, but she's just having a hard time getting used to everything. Just look," Flame said as he point to Toy Flame. She was trying to clean up a table, but Toy Flame ended up dropping everything on the floor.

"You guys acted the same when you were 1st made right?" Flame asked. They both nodded.

"So leave her alone for awhile, she already doesn't trust anyone here," Flame finished. Freddy, Bonnie, &amp; Chica walked in from the Old Show Stage.

"How's Toy Flame doing?" Freddy asked.

"She's still trying to get used to everything," Purple Freddy replied.

"Why doesn't she really talk to anyone? It's been bothering me not knowing," Bonnie said.

"She's probably just shy, I mean, she talks to Mech &amp; I just fine," Flame told Bonnie.

"I was wondering, what do you 2 do when you're alone Flame?" Toy Freddy asked Flame.

"Well we-" Flame said before he was cut off.

"Flame trains her as his Elite Apprentice, don't you remember that?" Swift said as she came in. The door of the pizzeria were suddenly opened, and Mike came through.

"Hello everyone!" Mike exclaimed happily.

"Hi Mikey, how are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"I'm doing great Freddy!" Mike said. They all started talking to each other. Toy Flame watched from a distance, and sighed.

'What's wrong Toy Flame?" Mech said from behind. Toy Flame jumped, and turned around. She saw Mech, and pushed his shoulder.

"Hey, don't sneak up on me like that!" Toy Flame said. Mech just chuckled a bit.

"Nothing's wrong, what makes you say that?" Toy Flame replied.

"You're just here all alone, watching the others talking," Mech said. Toy Flame sighed again, and continued watching the others talk.

"Hey Freddy, can I talk to you in private?" Mike asked.

"Um sure," Freddy said. The others walked away from them, while Freddy &amp; Mike sat on the stage.

"It's been a year since we defeated Vincent hasn't it? We should really celebrate that," Mike said to Freddy on the stage.

"Why would we want to celebrate that?" Freddy asked.

"Trust me, everyone would want to celebrate killing that bastard," Mike exclaimed.

"Well even if we did celebrate it, where will we celebrate at?" Freddy said.

"Oh, we'll celebrate in the Employee's Lounge. If I get Austin, Ryan, &amp; maybe Fritz to help, I'll have that room in party shape in no time!" Mike replied.

"Yeah, maybe we can celebrate without anything disastrous happening for once," Freddy said. Mike smiled. He got Austin &amp; Ryan to go to the back of his truck to get the party supplies. Fritz decided to help, making sure that no one gets into the Employee's Lounge. Flame walked up to Fritz, who put his hand up.

"Sorry Flame, I can't let anyone inside right now," Fritz told him.

"Why?" Flame asked.

"It's a surprise..." Fritz said.

"Well ok then..." Flame said as he turned around.

_"What are they doing Jordan?" _Flame asked.

_"How would I know?" _Jordan said back.

**Well that's the rest of this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than what I usually type, &amp; I'm also sorry that this one probably bored you a bit. The 1st couple of chapters may do that to you. I want to include the OCs in as fast as I possibly can! For now we'll have to wait for the action for later. I just have one final thing to add. I have a poll on my profile asking which story I should work on AFTER The Lost Ones. I would like it if you guys voted on that. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	2. Ch2: Party

**Hey everyone! I just want to say that this story won't be updated as much as the 1st one was. The reason why is because I want to make longer chapters that also are of good quality. And plus, I'm pretty sure some people wouldn't want a new chapter every day. I just have one more thing to say. I realized that I have no idea how I'm going to put in the OCs that are on Freddy's side. I mean, on the other side it would be simple to add them. On Freddy's side is a different story though... Ugh, I'll either have to think of some way to add them in or ask their creators to think of a way to add them. The only two that I know a way to put them in is Wolfie &amp; Preston. One more final thing for anyone new to this storyline. You know Jeremy &amp; SpringTrap right? Well SpringTrap is Jeremy because of something that happening in Dark Rising. Anyways, I already wasted enough time already. Lets get right into this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Employee's Lounge]

Mike had Austin move the T.V and Xbox One out of the way so that they would have more room for the celebration. Ryan moved a few tables over from the show stage into the Employee's Lounge. Mike setup a few speakers into the room. After a couple of hours, the entire Employee's Lounge was ready for a party.

"You guys did a great job helping me set this up." Mike said.

"It was no problem man!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean like these guys need to have a great time every once in awhile." Ryan replied.

"I'm pretty sure that Freddy would love this, I'll be right back alright?" Mike told them.

"Alright man, go get that bear." Austin said as he sat down in the couch.

"I always wondered why they have a couch in here." Ryan said as he got a can of Mountain Dew.

"It's for the day stupid, we used to relax here when we had day shift." Austin replied as Ryan threw the Mountain Dew at him. They waited a couple of minutes before Mike went back into the room with Freddy.

"Wow, you guys did a great job of setting this place up!" Freddy said happily as he looked around the room.

"We do our best." Austin said before he gulped down some Mountain Dew. Freddy smiled as he turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"I'm getting the others of course!" Freddy exclaimed as he left the room.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Mostly everyone was in the room, relaxing and partying. Mike smiled as some of them thanked him for setting up this party.

"Don't mention it guys, I just wanted to celebrate killing Vincent for good." Mike always told them.

Balloon Boy was at the food table, looking at all of the chocolates on it. Fritz walked up to him, and patted him on the back.

"Hey BB, aren't you animatronics not able to eat food?" Fritz asked.

"Oh we can, it's just drinks that we can't have!" Balloon Boy said as he put a Hershey's Bar in his mouth.

"But isn't it kinda pointless to eat? You know, since you don't have to." Fritz told him.

"We know that, but the taste is so good we can't resist!" Balloon Boy exclaimed with the chocolate melted in his mouth.

"Ha ha ha, just don't talk with your mouth full! That's disgusting." Fritz said. Balloon Boy nodded happily as he grabbed some more chocolate. Flame and Swift came into the room, and were surprised.

"Whoa, why didn't you tell us that we were having a party?" Flame asked.

"Well we would've but you two were..." Mech was about to say before he stopped talking. Swift just giggled, while Flame blushed a bit.

"We were not..." Flame was trying to say before Swift elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ha ha! Whatever you think!" Swift said as she looked around the room, "Wow, how long did it take to set this up?"

Mike went over to them and said, "About 2 hours, with the help of Austin and Ryan of course," He pointed at Austin and Ryan, but they were both fast asleep on the couch.

"They don't look like they did much." Flame said.

"Huh, they must've been tired out from setting this up." Mike said.

Flame saw Toy Flame standing alone in the corner. He frowned a bit and looked at Mech.

"We should go over to Toy Flame, she seems kinda lonely." Flame told Mech.

"Yeah sure, just so that she doesn't feel left out." Mech replied. They both went over to Toy Flame, who was watching the other animatronics having a good time.

"What's wrong Toy Flame?" Mech asked.

"N-nothing..." Toy Flame quickly said before she turned away from him.

"Come on, talk to somebody! Here, lets go talk with Jeremy." Flame suggested.

"But his torn up animatronic body scares me..." Toy Flame said shakily.

"You won't know him until you talk with him. Come on Toy Flame, we need to get you out of this shyness state." Mech told her.

"Yeah I know." Toy Flame said, "Ok fine I'll talk to him." Flame smiled, and the 3 of them went over to Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy!" Flame said.

"Oh hi Flame!" Jeremy replied. He saw as Toy Flame jumped back a bit.

"Come on Toy Flame, just try talking to him." Mech said. Toy Flame slowing went forward and held out her hand.

"H-hi Jeremy." Toy Flame said. Jeremy smiled and shock her hand.

"Hey there Toy Flame. They're trying to get you to talk, aren't they?" Jeremy said. Toy Flame nodded quickly before she backed behind Mech.

"Ok, you two try talking, I need to get the mail." Flame told them.

"Don't be gone for so long!" Jeremy said before Flame went out of the room.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. See what I mean. These. Chapters. Will. Be. Really. Boring. I'm almost at the interesting chapters, so don't worry about that! I just want to ask those questions like I usually do at the end of chapters ;-; I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	3. Ch3: Smoke

**Hey everyone! Yeah, sorry that I didn't update this in the last couple of days. I kinda had a lot of homework to do over the weekend. Anyways, lets get right onto this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[New Show Stage]

Flame went out of the Employee's Lounge, and started walking down the hallway. He looked at the camera on his way out, and noticed something strange. He saw some smoke around the camera.

_"That isn't normal..." _Flame thought.

_"Maybe you should check it out." _Jordan said.

_"Alright, but I'll bring this jar just in case." _Flame said.

_"In case what?" _Jordan asked.

_"Remember when we had that problem with Fritz?" _Flame told him.

_"Ok so?" _Jordan said confused.

_"When we were talking, Jeremy said something about smoke getting out of his body. Some black smoke." _Flame replied.

_"And you're going off of that because of some smoke?"_ Jordan asked.

_"We don't use those cameras anymore, and the camera were MOVING while everyone else is in the Employee's Lounge." _Flame said.

_"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" _Jordan said.

_"Just needed to explain that to you, it has been a year"_ Flame told him. Flame took a jar, and hid it behind his back. He casually walked close to the camera, and stopped when he was directly under the camera. He slowly opened the jar, and quickly snatched some of the smoke. He quickly closed the jar, capturing a large amount of the smoke.

_"Well what now?" _Jordan asked.

_"We'll go to Freddy." _Flame replied as he went back into the Employee's Lounge.

[Employee's Lounge]

Mech was talking with Jeremy, while Toy Flame was standing directly behind him.

"Toy Flame, you have to try harder than that." Mech said as he pushed her in front of him. Toy Flame just stared at Jeremy.

"Uh, Toy Flame? You want to talk more than you were earlier?" Jeremy asked calmly. Toy Flame shook her head, and tried getting behind Mech again.

"Come on Toy Flame." Mech said sternly. Toy Flame sighed, and looked at Jeremy.

"H-how are y-you doing J-Jeremy?" Toy Flame asked shakily.

"Good, how about you?" Jeremy replied.

"I-I'm doing good too..." Toy Flame said quickly before she quickly ran behind Mech. Mech just sighed and looked at Jeremy.

"Ugh, I wish that she'll stop being so shy." Mech told Jeremy.

"Well, at least you're trying!" Jeremy exclaimed. Flame opened the door and looked around for Freddy. Flame spotted him talking with Bonnie. He walked over to him, and got Freddy's attention.

"Freddy, we need to talk." Flame told Freddy.

Freddy paused before he responded, "Ok, Bonnie give us a minute." Bonnie nodded his head as Flame and Freddy went to the corner of the room.

"What's up Flame? Something wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Take a look." Flame said as he handed him the jar filled with the black smoke.

"Um, why'd you hand he this?" Freddy asked.

"One of the cameras was surrounded by the smoke." Flame told him.

"And this concerns you why?" Freddy said confused.

"The camera was moving on its own. I don't think its supposed to do that." Flame said. Freddy paused for a couple of minutes before responding.

"Let me see this camera." Freddy finally said.

[New Show Stage]

Flame led Freddy over to the New Show Stage camera. The camera was moving around, with the black smoke still around it.

"That is not normal..." Freddy whispered into Flame's ear.

"Yeah you think?" Flame replied. They both went over to the camera, and it looked back at them. Flame held up the jar of smoke, and soon the black smoke around the camera faded away.

"Vincent?" Freddy asked.

"Vincent." Flame said as he stared into the hallway.

"You're going to check the office aren't you?" Freddy asked Flame.

"Yep. Just to make sure." Flame said as he took his sword out of the scabbard. He then slowly started walking towards the office.

[New Security Office]

Flame poked his head out of the doorway. He walked inside, and saw nobody there. Vincent was nowhere to be found.

_"What? Where is he then?" _Flame thought as he stared blankly around the office.

[Abandoned Pizzeria - California]

There was a show stage in the middle of the decaying pizzeria. There was a chair in the center of the stage, with a wolf animatronic sitting in the chair. The wolf watched over the other animatronics. They didn't realize who that wolf really was.

_"I will get my revenge, I will destroy them all!" _A voice said in the wolfs head.

_"They don't deserve to be killed! You already killed them once before!" _Another voice replied.

_"If I want immortality, then I must." _The voice replied.

_"Haven't they suffered enough! Vincent! You've already killed those 12 innocent children before! They already hate you enough as it is! You're starting an unnecessary war with my friends on the front lines of both sides!" _The voice shouted angrily.

_"Oh, I need that immortality Rykson. You're not going to stop me. You're friends aren't going to stop me. Nothing is going to stop me from finishing this task!" _Vincent shouted back. Another wolf walked up to Vincent, concerned.

"Hey Rykson? Are you ok or something? You've just been staring at everyone for a couple of days now." The female wolf said.

"Oh don't you worry about me Wolfie, I've just been thinking for awhile." Vincent told her.

"Are you sure?" Wolfie said.

"Yes, now just leave me be ok?" Vincent said calmly.

"Ok!" Wolfie exclaimed as she jumped off down from the stage.

_"Sooner or later they'll find out who you really are. And once they do, they're going to beat the crap out of you." _Rykson said harshly.

_"Ha ha ha, you realize that I've been planning an attack for awhile now? I also have an animatronic who knows. But he'd rather learn my smoke abilities than warn anybody about the truth." _Vincent told him in a mocking tone.

_"You..." _Rykson said before he stopped talking.

_"Finally you stopped talking, now time for me to prepare a speech to trick these fools into attacking the Fazbear Family." _Vincent said as he started planning his speech.

**Well, that's kinda not boring? Oh who am I kidding? This was still boring too. Oh yeah, sorry about these short chapters. I don't really have much to write about when I'm preparing for the better chapters. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	4. Ch4: Still Alive & Draco

**Hey everyone! I am here with chapter 4! I feel kinda guilty that I'm not updating every other day like I said I would...**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Quick Prereading Info: Mech has futuristic armor if you had forgotten. His armor is mostly black, but there are different parts of the armor that glow a certain color when it's charged. Mech knows that Vincent's smoke can quickly charge his suit up. I won't normally do this, unless there's something that not even the people who read Dark Rising knows.**

[New Security Office]

Flame and Freddy kept searching the office for about an hour. Flame finally gave up, and sat down in the chair.

"I don't understand..." Flame said silently.

"Wait. Vincent lives through the smoke right?" Freddy asked. Flame jolted his head up and nodded.

"Well, maybe he's not here at all! Maybe he's planning something right now. Somewhere else." Freddy told Flame.

"That's right, we have to warn the others!" Freddy shouted as he looked back at the doorway, "I'll go get him, you go talk to the rest." Flame nodded as they both starting going their own ways.

[Employee's Lounge]

Flame quickly opened the door, which startled the others.

"Whoa there, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"The sm-oke. H-e's st-ill a-liv-e." Flame said while catching his breath.

"Who's still alive?" Toy Flame asked, confused as to what's going on.

"You don't know about this, you were made after this happened." Mech told Toy Flame.

"I still want to know!" Toy Flame said.

"Come on, we killed that bastard!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah, how can he still be alive in any way?" Jeremy said.

"I honestly doubt that Vincent's still alive." Toy Chica replied.

"Y-yeah, we stuffed him into a suit!" Toy Bonnie agreed.

Flame stared at them in disbelief. "G-guys, I SAW smoke on a camera. It was moving on its own also." He told them all.

"You're probably hallucinating Flame." Purple Freddy said.

"That camera might need to be replaced or something." Chica pointed out.

"Well how do you explain this!" Flame shouted as he showed them the jar filled with the black smoke.

"Oh really? Let me see that." Mech said as he took the jar out of Flame's hand.

"If this is really Vincent's smoke, I'll be able to absorb this with ease." Mech told him. Mech opened the jar, and the smoke went into the air. Mech then quickly absorbed the smoke into his armor. The armor's color changed from red to yellow.

"This is his smoke... but how?" Mech said in shock.

"Wh-what if we didn't actually kill him?" Flame said.

"I'm sure we did. Unless..." Goldie began.

"Unless what?" Marionette asked in a worried tone.

"Unless he lives through the smoke..." Goldie told everyone.

"T-that's very easily possible." Foxy said.

"He probably went past needing a human body to survive..." Toy Freddy replied.

"We know that he is closely connected to this company; the only place he could be is..." Jeremy started as he looked at Flame.

"Oh no..." Flame said as he clenched his fist.

"D-do you know any animatronics there?" Swift asked Flame.

"I know that there, at least there should be, 8 animatronics there. I know 3 of them, Rykson, Wolfie, and Preston. The other 5 you guys may know, but there could have also of been more animatronics that managed to drift in that place." Flame explained.

"Yeah, it's probably been a long time since you been there." Bonnie said.

"Freddy went off to get another animatronic, do you know where he could have went?" Flame asked. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at each other.

"Yeah, he went tah the backstage." Foxy said.

"But don't go now, that animatronic doesn't like being woken sometimes." Bonnie warned.

[Parts &amp; Service]

Freddy opened the latch to go into the hidden room of the Parts &amp; Service. He went over to a concealed door, and opened it. A lone dragon animatronic was sitting turned off in the center of the room. Freddy went over to it, and flicked the switch to on. The dragon slowly powered on, and opened his eyes. He stared right into Freddy's eyes.

"Hey there Draco how are ya doing?" Freddy asked.

_"What do you want?" _Draco said in Freddy's head.

"We need your help, Vincent is alive and he's probably more powerful than ever." Freddy told him.

_"And why should I help you?" _Draco said harshly.

"We need you, we need everyone we can get at this point." Freddy replied.

_"Why? Because you didn't seem to need me when he attacked the first time!" _Draco said more angrily.

"We couldn't get to you, Vincent had this half of the building under his control." Freddy explained. Draco didn't respond for a bit.

_"Fine, only because you couldn't seem to kill this bastard the first time." _Draco said as he got up.

"Thanks, lets go up. Don't forget that weapon of yours." Freddy said as he stood at the door.

_"Heh, why would I forget this?" _Draco said as he picked up a sledgehammer.

**Pre-authors Note:**

**Well, there's 4 out of the 13 OCs that I got in so far! Can the creators of their own OCs(Specifically Freddy's side) find a way that I can add their OCs into this? So far I've got Toy Flame, Wolfie, Draco, and kinda Preston in this at this point. Heh. I'm trying to add the other 9 OCs in as quickly as I can. I need to save the bios of the OCs in a Word file so that I have them just in case.**

**Actual Authors Note:**

**Well, we're starting to get closer to the actual action of the story! Just need a few more chapters. Again, I'm sorry that these chapters are shorter than what I usually write. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	5. Ch5: Planned

**I'm back with another chapter of The Lost Ones! Sorry that I'm not updating as often as I said I would, it has been nearly 3 months since Dark Rising ended and The Lost Ones started. Anyways, I won't wast anymore time.**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**P.S: I kinda lost my progress halfway through the chapter, so this chapter won' t be as good because I had to rush through it and remake it as similarly as possible.**

[Employee's Lounge]

"So, do you think that Freddy is ok?" Swift asked.

"He should be fine, that animatronic has never hurt us before." Bonnie told her.

"But that was before, what makes you say that the animatronic won't hurt anyone now?" Flame said.

"Ye may be right there..." Foxy said. The door suddenly opened up, and Freddy and Draco both came into the room.

"Whoa, who are you?" Swift said in awe. Flame noticed her amazement, and got a bit jealous.

"This is Draco." Freddy told them.

_"Nice to meet you." _Draco said to everyone.

"Did you just talk in your mind?" Mech asked.

"Yeah he did. You see, Draco has a nozzle that prevents him from talking the normal way." Freddy explained.

"So, he Mind Breaches to talk?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly." Freddy told Jeremy.

"So, what can you do?" Flame asked.

_"Just watch." _Draco replied. Draco looked over a candle, and shot fire out of his mouth. The candle was completely melted, and started going onto the floor.

"Cool!" Swift said, even more amazed. Flame got even more jealous.

_"I could do more, but I'd rather not right now." _Draco said. Toy Flame peaked out from behind Mech's back.

_"Oh I forgot to ask, who are you 4?" _Draco asked.

"I'm Flame. These 3 are Mech, Swift, &amp; Toy Flame." Flame said as he pointed at them. He then sharply looked at Draco with an angry look.

"Flame, are you ok?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Flame slowly nodded, "Yes. I'm. Fine."

"You don't sound like it." Toy Chica said. Flame snarled quietly at Draco, which made Draco a bit confused.

_"Are you sure everything's fine?" _Draco asked.

Swift whispered into Flame's ear, "Ok, you and me alone. NOW." They went over to a corner of the room while the others kept on talking to Draco.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Swift asked harshly.

"It's Draco, I don't like him." Flame told her.

"What's wrong with him? He's just really cool!" Swift exclaimed.

"It's just... it's just... UGH." Flame said before he stormed off.

Swift sighed and watched as Flame sat down on the couch, _"What's wrong Flame?"_

[Abandoned Pizzeria]

Vincent was in his room. He had a wall full of plans. These plans were of how to finally kill of the Fazbear Family. An animatronic walked in, and looked at the wall.

"So, how long have you been planning this Vincent?" The animatronic asked. Vincent quickly turned at him, and went to close the door.

"I told you to close the door when we talk alone!" Vincent scolded the animatronic as he locked the door.

"S-sorry I forget..." The animatronic said.

Vincent sighed and put his hand on the animatronic, "Don't worry about it Forge, it's easy to forget things.

_"You won't be able to kill them Vincent, they're much too powerful for you." _Rykson said.

_"You fail to realize that I'm much more powerful than I have ever been!" _Vincent replied.

"So, will any of the others know who you really are?" Forge asked.

"No. If they find out, then they'll have no hesitations on attacking us." Vincent told him. Someone banged on the door.

"Who is it?" Vincent asked.

"I-it's Wolfie!" Wolfie responded. Vincent looked over at Forge, and he nodded. Forge nodded back as he pushed a button underneath the table. The wall suddenly flipped around, and a mirror was in place instead of the plans. Vincent then opened the door and let Wolfie in.

"Hey Wolfie!" Forge said as he smiled.

"Hi Forge." Wolfie said.

"So, what's up?" Vincent asked.

"Well I have some good news for you!" Wolfie exclaimed.

"What is it then?" Vincent asked.

"Well, there's this crow that arrived here with an old letter." Wolfie said as she gave Vincent the letter.

"This looks like it's from a couple of months ago." Vincent said.

"The other thing is that we've found another animatronic. What do you want us to do with him?" Wolfie asked.

Vincent hesitated to think, "Bring him in. See if he'll power on without any extra effort before you come to me for help."

"Sure can do Rykson!" Wolfie exclaimed as she left the room. Vincent closed and locked the door, while Forge flipped the wall again.

"A letter from a friend..." Vincent said as he started reading the letter. He smiled, and quickly grabbed another sheet of paper and began writing back.

"Hey Forge?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah Vincent?" Forge replied.

"I think that this new animatronic could be the final one we need to execute my plan." Vincent told him.

"Yes, it very well may be." Forge responded. Vincent handed Forge the letter.

"Give this to that crow and tell it to go back where it came from." Vincent told Forge. Forge nodded and grabbed the letter. He then left the room.

_"My plan is starting to take shape..." _Vincent said happily as he re-read his plan.

[Somewhere in Los Angeles]

A man was in his apartment, drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. He turned the T.V on, and started watching Family Guy. The crow then flew into his room, and landed right on the arm of the couch.

"Hello my crow, what news do you have for me today?" The man asked in a soothing voice. The crow shook off a letter attached to its leg.

"Hmm, who could this be from?" The man said as he took the paper and started reading it. He started smiling, and even laughed a bit. He picked up the bird and started petting it.

"Vincent my old friend, you're alive after all." The man said as he kept petting the crow. He suddenly snapped the crows neck, and dropped it to the floor. He took a step onto the side railing of the porch, and jumped off. His arms started turning into wings, and he started gliding in the wind...

**Hey everyone! I think that this chapter is longer than the last chapters. Then again, I might be wrong on that part. So, who is this man? Who's this animatronic they found? Why did it take this long for the suspense to come back? We won't know until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	6. Ch6: Power Core Heist

**Hey everyone! I know that you're probably getting annoyed that I'm not updating as often as I said I would. I do have some reassurance for you though! School is going to be ending in 2 days! *6 AM bell* What the hell was that... anyways, I'll hopefully be able to update every other day like I said I would! FREE LIMONS FOR EVERYONE! *throws limons at you***

** \- FlameSpeed**

**P.S: It's very dangerous to remove a power core from an animatronic. The animatronic will only have 30 seconds to put a new power core in before they die. It is however the only necessary thing to keep an animatronic alive.**

[Abandoned Pizzeria - L.A.]

Vincent went over to check on the animatronics. He looked at the 'Original 7' who came with Rykson.

_"What are you going to do? You might be able to trick the newer animatronics, but not the 'Original 7'." _Rykson asked him harshly.

_"I have my ways, now be good and shut up." _Vincent told Rykson.

Vincent kept walking, until he approached Forge &amp; Wolfie, with the animatronic.

"We flicked the power switch, but he only powered on for a couple of seconds before he shut down again." Wolfie told Vincent.

"What do you want us to do?" Forge asked. Vincent paused for a moment before he had an idea.

"Let me call Scorpo." Vincent said. He shouted Scorpo's name, and Scorpo went over to them quickly.

"Yes?" Scorpo asked Vincent.

"Do you know a way to activate this animatronic? I mean he's still alive, but flipping the power switch just isn't enough to turn him on." Vincent told Scorpo.

"You can always try a power core." Scorpo suggested.

"But where will we find on? We ran out of spare power cores a few weeks ago." Vincent said.

"There's a warehouse full of them about a 1 hour drive from here. Just go over there." Scorpo replied.

"Alright, I'll have you and Forge go over to the warehouse to gather some up. Don't get caught otherwise you'll have to deal with the police, got it?" Vincent said. Forge and Scorpo nodded.

"Good. Now go use one of the sport cars to get there quickly." Vincent replied. Forge and Scorpo went outside to get in a car.

"I hope that they'll get those cores fast, otherwise this animatronic won't survive." Wolfie said with some concern.

"Don't worry Wolfie, they're 2 of the 5 best animatronic we have here." Vincent told her.

"I'm still number 1, right Rykson?" Wolfie asked. Vincent smiled a bit.

"Of course you are." Vincent said as watched the other animatronics practice.

[Ani-Core Inc. Warehouse]

Forge slowly brought the car to a stop. He turned the engine off, and they both went out of the car.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Forge asked.

"Easy," Scorpo began, "We 1st need to power down the cameras. Don't want to get caught on tape now do we? 2nd, we gather as many cores that we can without being seen. If we get seen, this'll make the job a hell of a lot harder than it should be."

Forge nodded, and he jumped on to the top of the brick wall. He slowly crawled in the bushes, so that he can get near to the security office. He heard two people talking from inside.

"Sir, I really need to go back to my own state police department." One man said.

"I can't let you leave until I get orders from the Ohio Police Department Jace." The other said.

"I may have duties here, but I also have my duties in Ohio." Jace replied.

"Does it look like I f***ing care damn it! You have your damn orders and I have my own! I cannot let you leave until I'm told otherwise." The other man replied angrily.

"A-alright sir..." Jace said with disappointment. The two of them left the security office, and used their flashlights to look around the perimeter.

_"Now's my chance." _Forge thought as he quickly ran into the security office. He looked at the camera feed, and saw the gate where Scorpo was waiting. Forge then flipped a switch, opening the gate for Scorpo. He then smashed a button, and all of the monitors showing the cameras went dark.

_"Yes!" _Forge thought with excitement. He went back outside, where Scorpo was waiting for him.

"So, how long do you think we have before they come back and turn on the cameras?" Forge asked.

"About 5 minutes; plenty of time for us to snatch some cores." Scorpo told Forge. They ran over to the entrance of the warehouse. Forge walked in, and saw row and rows of power cores.

"Wow..." Forge said in awe. Scorpo just chuckled.

"You think this is a lot? I've seen documents about the ones in France. Now THOSE are huge." Scorpo told him. They both took a bag, which was laying on a table, and started to collect cores. About 2 minutes passed, and they both had the bags filled with cores.

"Man these are heavy." Forge said as he dragged the bag along the floor towards the sports car.

"Come on I'm waiting for you." Scorpo said as he threw his empty bag out into the street. He had already poured the cores into the trunk.

"Oh screw you." Forge said as he kept moving. Jace then bumped right into Forge.

"What the..." Jace said as he took out his pistol.

"RUN!" Scorpo said as he ran to Forge to help him lift the bag.

"Hey you animatronics! Stop!" Jace said as he fired his pistol at them. One of the bullets hit Forge on the arm, and oil started coming out.

"Ow! Damn you!" Forge shouted as he let go of the bag. Scorpo started pouring the cores into the trunk. Jace started to reload his pistol.

"Oh no you don't!" Forge shouted. He then used some smoke to smack the pistol out of Jace's hand.

_"What the hell?!" _Jace thought as he picked his gun back up. When he looked back up to shoot, the animatronic and the car were nowhere to be found.

_"Where did they go..." _Jace thought as he holstered his pistol.

[Abandoned Pizzeria - L.A.]

Wolfie kept checking the power levels of the animatronic. He was down to the final bar.

"Rkyson, I don't know if he'll make it. Even if they come back, we'll only have 2 seconds to replace the power core or he'll die." Wolfie told Vincent.

"Trust me, we'll make sure that he will live." Vincent told Wolfie.

Forge and Scorpo suddenly kicked down the door and rushed to where Vincent and Wolfie are.

"We're here we're here! Are we too late?" Forge asked, holding the power core in his hands.

"You came just in time, this animatronic is on his last bar of power." Vincent told him.

Scorpo quickly opened up the animatronic to look at the nearly drained out power core.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Forge asked.

"Well, which one of us is the fastest?" Vincent asked.

"I-I am Rykson." Wolfie said shakily.

Vincent nodded and handed Wolfie the power core.

"I hope that you're fast enough." Vincent said. Wolfie nodded back, and turned towards the animatronic. She then closed her eyes.

_"You can do this Wolfie, the life of another animatronic depends on it." _Wolfie thought. Wolfie, in the blink of an eye, replaced the power cores.

"Did it work?" Wolfie asked fearfully.

"Lets find out..." Scorpo said as he closed the chest and flicked the switch. The animatronic then started powering on normally. The others started cheering, while Vincent waited for the animatronic to wake up.

"W-where am I?" The animatronic asked when he blinked his eyes.

"Safe, you're safe now." Vincent told him.

The animatronic got up and brushed some dust off of himself.

"Who are you?" The animatronic asked.

"Well I'm Rykson. And you?" Vincent said.

"My name is Exo." The animatronic replied back as he looked around his surroundings.

"Come with me, there's something I have to show you." Vincent told Exo as he brought him to Rykson's room.

**So, that was interesting, wasn't it? I wanted to make this more interesting instead of them simply finding Exo and simply reactivating him. It also gave me a way to introduce 2 other OCs, Scorpo and Jace. So what will Vincent show Exo? Why was there nothing about the Fazbear Family in this chapter? We won't know until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	7. Ch7: Banishment

**Hey everyone! I am here with the 7th chapter! On my profile page, you guys can choose what story I should work on next if you haven't already. That's all I got so, lets get right onto this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Abandoned Pizzeria - L.A.]

Vincent and Exo were inside of Rykson's room. Vincent had just finished explaining what he wanted Exo to do.

"So you want me to spy on them?" Exo asked.

"Yes, it'll make our task easier." Vincent told Exo.

"Well alright, I guess I need to go over there then." Exo said.

"Take the bullet train, it'll be much faster than the sports cars." Vincent said. Exo nodded and left the room.

Vincent pressed the button underneath the desk, and the plans flipped back over. He heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Vincent asked.

"It's me! Wolfie!" Wolfie said behind the door. Vincent flipped the plans to the other side again, and opened the door.

"Hey there, what do you need?" Vincent asked.

"I just left something in here, I thought that I could look around for it." Wolfie said.

"Well go look around, I'm going into the office to write a speech." Vincent told her.

"Write a speech? But why?" Wolfie asked.

"You'll see later Wolfie, you'll see." Vincent said as he started out the room.

"Whatever Rykson!" Wolfie exclaimed as she started looking around.

"Now where is that stupid thing...?" Wolfie said out loud as she searched. She looked under the desk, and saw a lead pipe.

"Aha! Here it is!" Wolfie exclaimed as she took it out from under the desk. She was about to leave the room, until she hesitated at the door.

_"Was there a button under there?" _Wolfie thought as she turned back towards the desk. Wolfie quietly pressed the button, and the mirror started turning.

"What the heck..." Wolfie said under her breath. Once the mirror was fully rotated, she saw all of the plans that Vincent had. Her eyes widened, and she stood in shock of what she saw.

"D-does that mean...?" Wolfie said quietly, not knowing that someone else was in the room.

"So, now you know who Rykson really is, didn't you?" Forge said as he quickly ran up to Wolfie and grabbed her by the neck.

"W-what? W-why?" Wolfie struggled to say. She tried to get out of Forge's grip, but it was too tight.

"Tsk tsk tsk, looks like I'll have to deal with you sooner than I thought." Forge said as he threw Wolfie into the wall. Wolfie slowly got up, and glared at Forge.

"Why aren't you telling anybody about this?! Why are you fighting me!?" Wolfie said angrily. Forge just laughed.

"Oh, there's a lot that you don't know about us." Forge said as he created smoke. He then sliced the smoke at Wolfie, and some oil started coming out.

Wolfie ran at Forge, and tried to kick him off of his feet. Forge dodged, and kicked her head into the ground. Wolfie's head cracked a bit, and she was knocked out. Forge just scoffed, and turned to see Scorpo standing at the doorway.

"What the hell happened in here!" Scorpo shouted at Forge.

"That's what happened." Forge said as he pointed at the plans.

"Damn it, this makes things more complicated than it needed to be..." Scorpo muttered.

"I'll go get Vincent, you make sure that no one walks into this mess." Forge told Scorpo.

"Is she dead?" Scorpo asked.

"I-I think so." Forge hesitated to say.

"Ok then, just go get Vincent." Scorpo replied.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Vincent and Forge came back into the room, and Scorpo went up to them.

"What the hell happened here?" Vincent asked.

"Wolfie, she found out." Scorpo told him.

"I had to deal with her, I believe that she's dead from the blow to the head." Forge replied.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Scorpo asked.

"I know exactly what to do." Vincent said.

[Bullet Train Station - L.A.]

Vincent, Forge, and Scorpo drove the sports car up into the parking lot. They got out of the car, and opened the truck where Wolfie is at.

"Ok, Exo will be coming around this time as well," Vincent began, "We cannot be seen by him, otherwise he'll start suspecting that something's wrong, and it'll ruin our plans."

Forge nodded as he started cutting a hole in the fence.

"Hurry up Forge! We need to get through before Exo gets here!" Scorpo said.

"I'm going as fast as I can Scorpo!" Forge replied angrily.

"Guys, this is not the time to be arguing." Vincent told them both. Forge finished cutting the fence, they then picked up Wolfie and started going towards the bullet train. They got at a train door, and opened it up. They then threw Wolfie in, and closed it again.

"Back to the car, hurry!" Vincent commanded. They got back to the car, and drove off.

_**7 Minutes Later**_

Exo was hiding behind some boxes. He peeked out, and saw about 3 guards in the way of the train car he's trying to get into.

_"Hmm, how will I get there without getting caught?" _Exo thought. Exo went closer, and hid behind some barrels. One of the guards starting walking towards Exo.

_"Just wait a second..." _Exo thought as he grabbed a rock.

The guard walked around the corner and said, What the...?"

Exo hit the guard on the head with the rock, and the guard was knocked out.

_"This give me an idea..." _Exo thought as he took the shirt and jeans off of the guard. Exo also found a DiamondBacks hat in one of the boxes, and put it on his head to cover his face. Exo then slowly started walking towards the train car.

"Hey Joe!" One of the guards shouted. Exo stopped in place.

"Uh... yeah?" Exo asked.

"What 'cha doing?" The guard asked. Exo hesitated before he answered.

"I'm just... I'm just going to check the train car real quick." Exo replied.

"Alright just don't take too long, cause the train's leaving in a few minutes." The guard said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Exo said as he continued towards the train car. he went into it, and closed the door shut. The train started going after a few minutes, and the train left the station.

The guard walked around a few boxes, and he saw the knocked out guard's body laying on the ground in only boxers. He turned to where the train used to be.

"Joe?" The guard asked in confusion.

[Bullet Train Station - Ohio]

Wolfie slowly got up and felt her head. She took her hand back when she felt pain from the wound.

_"Where am I?" _Wolfie thought as she felt around the train car. She tried to turn on her night vision, but it was broken from the blow to the head. She soon got to the train door, and opened it wide. She blinked as she looked at the sign in front of her.

Welcome to Ohio, home to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

_"Oh no..." _Wolfie thought as she jumped out of the bullet train.

**Well, that just happened. What is Wolfie going to do? Will she bump into Exo and warn him? Will something worse happen? Will Wolfie go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Why is there so many will questions in this one? Why are there so many questions in this in general? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**P.S: It actually took me awhile to think of a name for this chapter, it's just that sooooo much happens in it!**


	8. Ch8: Nightmares

**Hey everyone! I wouldn't usually do this, but I'm going to post 2 chapters in one day! The one you're reading right now I wrote at like 11 PM yesterday. I was a bit tired writing this, so it may not be as good as it would've been but hey, I want 2 chapters. It feels weird writing as if I wrote this the moment I updated but eh, whatever! I might end up proving myself wrong about writing when I'm tired so, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Bullet Train Station - Ohio]

Wolfie slowly got up, but groaned in pain. She put her hand on top of her head, and felt the dried out oil on her head.

_"Ow... that was a hard blow..." _Wolfie thought as she limped towards the parking lot. She punched through a window of a small car, and unlocked it. Luckily, the alarm was broken on the car. When Wolfie went into the driver's seat, she looked at her reflection in the window and saw that her head was slightly cracked. Wolfie sighed, and searched the car for a GPS. She found an old GPS in the glove compartment, and connected it to her wiring.

_"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria isn't too far from here, I need to warn them before it's too late." _Wolfie thought as she hot-wired the car.

_"I hope I know what I'm doing..." _Wolfie thought as she jerkily started driving the old car out of the parking lot.

[Abandoned Pizzeria - L.A.]

Vincent was in Rykson's room with Forge and Scorpo.

"So, is your speech done?" Forge asked curiously.

"Yes, can you read it to make sure that it's believable?" Vincent asked as he handed the paper to the 2 of them. They nodded and began reading the paper.

"This looks like that it'll work, even on the 'Original 7'." Scorpo said.

"Hey I was wondering, where are Tox and Apex?" Forge asked.

"I sent them ahead to find a place to setup at." Vincent told them.

"You sure that they'll find a place for us to setup?" Scorpo asked.

"Of course I am, they are very easy to manipulate compared to the rest." Vincent said.

They 3 of them started going towards the show stage of the abandoned pizzeria.

"Go get the others in here you two." Vincent said to Forge and Scorpo. They nodded, and went in two different directions.

**_15.49 Minutes Later_**

All of the animatronics were surrounding the show stage. Forge and Scorpo went back up to stand next to Vincent.

"Every animatronic, are you all here?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

"I have some shocking new to tell you all." Vincent said.

"Well what is it?" An animatronic asked.

"You all remember the 1st Animatronic War, correct?" Vincent asked.

"Yes sir Rykson!" Everyone replied.

"Well, it turns out that the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Animatronics are the sons or daughters of the 'Nightmares'."

"Fronick..." One animatronic said.

"Chia..." Another animatronic said.

"Besha..." A small group said.

"And the worst of them all..." Vincent began.

"Fenx..." They all said together.

"This means that we've been deceived this whole time; believing that our enemies are really our allies!" Vincent shouted. The other animatronics shouted back with a few of them growling.

"Well what are we going to do about it!?" Vincent asked them harshly.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The animatronics shouted at Vincent.

"We shall ride to our base that's being setup at this very moment!" Vincent shouted. The animatronic all ran out to get into sports cars, and drove towards Ohio.

"That is the best lie you've ever told Vincent." Forge said.

"It gets easier the more you do it!" Vincent exclaimed.

"We need to get over there as soon as possible." Scorpo told them.

"Agreed." Vincent said as they got into their own sports car and began driving towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

[U.S Naval Ship - New York Bay]

A few U.S Navy Seals were celebrating something in the break room. It was someones birthday! A cake was on the table, while the person sat at the table, surrounded by her friends.

"So, you're turning 28 today. What are you going to do?" One person asked.

"I might go back to Ohio, spend some time with family ya know." The lady replied.

"Well Jade, it was nice knowing you!" A person said.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I need to go check on those 'special' animatronics." Jade said.

"Ha ha ha, you always loved spending time with those things, even though they're broken." A guy said.

"Hey what can I say, they remind me of when I was a kid!" Jade told him.

While Jade was walking the long hallway to the room the animatronics were at, something was going on in there as well. There were 4 animatronics sealed inside of cylinder tubes. They all had extremely sharp teeth, as well as sharp claws. The bear animatronic opened his eyes, and started laughing. He shot out a red beam, and shattered the glass open. he did the same with the other animatronics.

"My brother and sisters, it seems that war has awakened us yet again." The bear said with a demonic voice.

"Oh the joys of blo- er oilshed!" The fox replied with a demonic pirate accent.

"This'll be fun, but we may be a bit rusty." The bunny said.

"We'll still kill, just for the fun of it!" The chicken replied.

"They may not remember us now, but once we appear they'll remember the names..." The bear began.

"...Besha..." The bunny said.

"...Chia..." The chicken continued.

"...Fenx..." The fox said.

"...and Fronick." The bear finished.

"THEY WILL REMEMBER THE NIGHTMARE!" They all howled in unison. They heard the door starting to be unlocked, and Fronick looked at the ship wall.

"Good thing we're immune to water!" Fronick said as he shot his red beam at the hull of the ship, creating a large hole. Water started bursting out of the hole. They animatronics nodded at each other, and they all jumped out through the hole into the water.

Jade just opened the door, and she was knocked down by the wave of water.

"Oh no... HULL BREACH!" Jade shouted as she smashed a red button.

Sirens started going off, and Jade started to run up the stairs...

**Well, how do you guys think of this chapter? I decided, hey why not? Lets add the Nightmare animatronics to this! Where are the 'Nightmares' heading towards? What's going to happen to Jade? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	9. Ch9: Sunken

**Hey everyone! Here's the 2nd chapter that'll be put up today! I probably won't do anything like that again, I was struggling to stay awake while I was writing last night. XD Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[U.S Naval Ship - New York Bay]

Jade ran down the corridor, and bumped into her friends.

"Whoa there Jade, why aren't you going up?" One of them said.

"I can't leave some of my stuff inside of my room!" Jade said as she tried going past them, but they stopped her.

"What happened down there?" The guy said.

"I-I don't know! I just open the door and... and water just crashed onto me. I think that those animatronics weren't disabled after all." Jade told him. The guy nodded.

"Don't take too long Jade, this ship will be underwater any second now!" He said as the friends continued going up the stairs. Jade got near the crews quarters, but she encountered a problem when she got there.

The entire crews quarters was completely underwater.

_"Come on, my room is at the other side! Well, I've got nothing to lose..." _Jade thought as she dived into the water. Jade swam forward, but some currents pushed her to the left.

_"Damn it..." _Jade thought as she went up. There was a small air pocket, and Jade started breathing heavily once she got into it.

_"Ok... I need to get to my room fast, there'll be a scuba suit in there..." _Jade thought as she swam back down again. She nearly got to her room, but there were some boxes blocking off her doorway. Jade tried moving some of the boxes, but they wouldn't budge. Jade looked around for any air pockets, but there were none that she could see. Her vision was starting to fade away.

_"No... I'm not dying here!" _Jade thought as she tugged at a loose box as hard as she could. It came out, and the rest started to tumble down. Jade quickly got into her room, and took the scuba suit out of her closet. She put it on, and activated the oxygen tanks.

_"That was too close..." _Jade thought as she started going into her desk. She took out a backpack, which had various objects of hers. She also took a harpoon gun from under her bed.

_"Now to get out of here." _Jade thought. She started swimming forward, but an explosion happened in the corridor. A piece of debris hit Jade on the head, and she was knocked out cold.

[New York Bay - New York]

A news reporter was standing at the dock with a cameraman.

"It seems that a ship has been sunken. It seems to be caused by some animatronics, but this could also be a case of sabotage." The reporter said. Jace was sitting at a cafe nearby, thinking of when the reporter said animatronics.

_"Animatronics? Something seems up. It's a good thing that the boss sent me over to New York, don't have to deal with those animatronic anymore." _Jace thought.

Jade's friends all got onto the dock from their safety raft.

"Hey! You 5! What happened in there?" The reported asked.

"We don't know, but listen, there's somebody down there!" The guy said.

"What? You heard that folks, a person is IN the sunken ship! Why are you going in there to get her?" The reporter asked.

"It's too dangerous, at this point there'll be explosions down there!" The guy said. Jace stood up and walked over to them.

"Then I'll get her. I'm a police officer; I'm trained to handle several blows to the head." Jace said.

"Well, you need a scuba suit them Jace!" The guy said as he handed Jace a scuba suit.

"I'll get her out of there." Jace said calmly as he put on the scuba suit. He then entered the ship, and they started going back towards the sunken ship.

"You see that folks! Looks like a rescue is going underway!" The reporter said.

[Sunken Ship - New York Bay]

"If Jade managed to get a scuba suit, she'll have about 1 hour of air left. If not, then lets hope that she's in an air pocket." The guy said.

"I'll get her out in less than an hour, on my honor!" Jace said as he jumped down into the hole of the ship. He swam towards the doorway, looking at the door broken off of its hinges.

"Damn guys, that rush of water must've been very powerful." Jace said over the radio.

"Stay focused Jace, just get Jade out of there." The guy said.

"You know, what's your name anyways?" Jace asked.

"My name is Drake, but that's not important." He said. Jace swam down the corridor, and stopped at a corridor split.

"Which way do I go?" Jace asked.

"Forward, then take a left." Drake said. Jace did as Drake said, and got into the crews quarters.

"I see Jade!" Jace said as he swam up to her unconscious body.

"She still has about 10 minutes of air left." Jace said.

"Hurry then! Even if you're fast, it'll take 12 minutes to reach the surface of the water!" Drake said. Jace started swimming as fast as he could. He then heard explosions from behind him.

"What the hell is that!?" Jace asked while he was panicking.

**"Swim faster Jace!" **Drake shouted. Jace kept on swimming, and he was about to get to the hole, but the explosions caught up to him.

**"JACE!" **Drake shouted as the explosions engulfed Jace &amp; Jade. The explosions shot out the hole, and launched into the air. Drake looked in the water, and saw some darkly shaped bodies.

_"Please be ok Jace... Jade..." _Drake thought as he watched as the water slowly cleared out.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Ohio]

Austin and Ryan were watching the T.V in the Employee's Lounge. Mike and Golden Freddy were behind them.

"What are you watching the news for?" Mike asked.

"Our friend, Jace, went into that ship to rescue someone... I don't know if he's ok though..." Austin said worried.

"It doesn't look good for Jace..." The reporter said. The camera then zoomed in on the darkened water.

"We'll have to wait and see..."

**D: That was the most suspenseful ending to a chapter I have ever done! And probably the most intense without any actual fighting. Did Jace &amp; Jade survive? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	10. Ch10: Relief and Nightmare Plans

**Hey everyone! It's been about a week, hasn't it? I need to update a bit more often than that. :/ Anyways, I don't have really anything to say. Lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[New York Docks - New York]

The camera was still zoomed in on the darkened water. People were all waiting, hoping that Jace and Jade were both ok.

"Okay folks, it looks like the water is beginning to clear up..." The reporter said. The water kept on clearing, until it only showed Jace and Jade. They both had severe burns on their bodies. Drake got them out of the water, and put them into the boat. He then looked back at the docks, and held up a thumbs up.

"They are ok! The two will need to be sent to the hospital to tend to their burns, but they should live." The reporter said. People then started cheering as the safety boat started towards the docks.

[Forested Area - New Jersey]

Fronick was using his Nightmare Elite powers to be hidden from sight. Fenx, Chia, and Besha were doing the same.

_"We'll have to take out those two. Nothing is more satisfying than some bloodshed!" _Fronick told the others.

Fenx charged at the two people, and appeared in front of them.

"Who's ready to die!?" Fenx said in a terrifying voice.

"Ahh!" The man said as he ran towards the sports car with his girlfriend.

Besha then appeared in front of the car, and ripped out the engine of the car.

"Ha ha! Looks like you don't need this anymore!" Besha said as she threw the engine towards the couple. The engine hit the girl, killing her on impact.

"Ashley!" The man said in fear as he ran towards the woods. Chia then appeared, and grabbed the man by the neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you're not going anywhere boy!" Chia said as she stabbed her hand into the man's chest. She then threw the man onto the ground to let him bleed out. Fronick then appeared on too of the car, next to Besha.

"Good job guys! It looks like we still got it in us!" Fronick said.

"Oh Fronick, we couldn't do anything if you weren't leading us!" Besha said as she kissed Fronick's cheek.

"Well, what are we going tah do?" Fenx asked as he sat down on a log.

"Yeah, there's obviously going to be another animatronic war." Chia said as she sat next to Fenx.

"We can't just jump in as our own side. Even with our skill we can't take down over 20 animatronics without one of us dying." Besha replied.

"Well, what's the sides?" Fronick asked.

"It looks like..." Fenx began. Fenx's eye color then changed from red to silver.

"...Vincent or Freddy." Besha finished.

"Did you say Vincent? VINCENT!?" Fronick said angrily.

"That bastard..." Chia said.

"It looks like he is controlling an animatronic as well." Fenx told them.

"Who?" Fronick asked.

"Rykson Fronick. He's controlling Rykson." Fenx replied.

"That fool? The one who managed to get himself and Goldie captured when they shouldn't of?" Besha asked.

"Yep, him." Fenx said.

"So, who's on Vincent's side?" Fronick asked. Fenx paused for a couple minutes.

"It looks it it's Vincent, Forge, Scorpo, Tox, Apex, Ivan, and a few others that aren't important." Fenx told him.

"And on Freddy's side?" Fronick said. Fenx paused for a longer time.

"Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, the toy versions of themselves, Balloon Boy, Marionette, Mech, Swift, Toy Flame, Flame, Goldie, and a few humans." Fenx said.

"Flame and Goldie you say?" Fronick asked as he got up.

"So, we've got some enemies on both sides then?" Chia asked.

"It appears so Chia." Fronick said.

"There are a few more on Freddy's side that doesn't know it yet." Fenx said.

"Well say their names." Besha said as she took the engine off of the floor and put it back into the car.

"Actually, I'd rather not say." Fenx said as his eye color changed back to red.

"Fine then, do what you want to do." Chia said.

"It's strange to have this kind of power, isn't it?" Fenx asked.

"Only the few has the power of Nightmare." Fronick told him.

"If I'm right, there should only be 6 left that has this power." Besha said.

"Those two are the weaker ones though." Chia said.

"But yet they tried to betray us near the end of the war..." Fronick said. Fenx looked over at Besha, who still couldn't figure out how to fix the car.

"Come on Besha, you know that I'm the only one who knows how to fix cars!" Fenx said as he pushed Besha aside.

"Oh f*** off Fenx." Besha said angrily.

"Now guys, don't fight like you always do." Chia said.

Fenx quickly fixed the car, and Fronick went into the drivers seat, with Besha in the passenger seat.

"Why doesn't she always get in the passenger seat?" Fenx asked annoyed.

"They're engaged, don't you remember that?" Chia asked.

"Well, we have been FROZEN for 20 years." Fenx said.

"So, where are we going?" Besha asked.

"Ohio." Fronick said as they quickly drove off.

"So, we're going with Freddy's side?" Chia said.

"Trust me, we'll get more than oilshed on their side." Fronick said as they got onto the highway towards Ohio.

[Southern Factory - Ohio]

There were two animatronics inside of a factory. The factory was abandoned years ago. One of the animatronics slowly powered on.

"So, the four are back." The animatronic said as she went over to the second animatronic and powered him on.

"Ugh, why'd you power me back on Gust?" He said as he dusted off some small debris off of his body.

"They are back Flare, and they're after Vincent." Gust said.

"So, they're trying to kill him again?" Flare asked.

"Yes, it appears so." Gust said.

"If it wasn't for us, he would be dead." Flare said.

"Well, we've got to help him out yet again." Gust said.

"Vincent is coming to the Northern Factory to setup a base to fight." Flare said.

"We'll wait for him there." Gust replied.

"Also, call him Rykson." Flare said.

"But why?" Gust asked.

"He is controlling Rykson's body." Flare told her. Gust nodded as they walked over to an old mustang car.

**Well, what is going on here? It looks like many things happened in this chapter. What is Fronick talking about? Who is Flare and Gust? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	11. Ch11: Photo Flashbacks

**Hey everyone! I'm super super sorry about this extremely long update! I've been lazy haven't it? . Well, I'm here with the next chapter! Hope you all will enjoy!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: Gust is a nightmare animatronic if you didn't already know. She's also a wolf.**

[Southern Factory]

Gust got into the drivers seat. She waited for Flare to get in.

"Oh shoot..." Flare said as he got out of the mustang.

"What's wrong?" Gust asked.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back!" Flare exclaimed as he went back into the factory.

Gust sighed and opened the glove compartment. Inside was a binder with a bunch of photos. Gust smiled as she looked through the old photos, but frowned when she saw one of her and another wolf together.

[Flashback]

_It was a sunny day. Mr. Fazbear allowed the animatronics to go outside for the day. Gust saw a wolf walk up to her._

_"Hi there! I haven't seen you here before!" Gust said happily._

_"Oh, I'm new here. My name is Flash." The wolf said._

_"Flash eh? Well we'll be the best of friends!" Gust exclaimed._

_"Yep!" Flash said as they went over to Fenx._

[Mustang]

Gust flipped through a few more photos and saw another image. Gust thought about Flash as she thought about back then.

[Flashback]

_Flash got the night guard yet again. Gust always admired that he is always the one to get him._

_"Hey Gust! I did it again!" Flash told her. Gust giggled a bit._

_"Good job Flash." Gust told him._

_"Why do ye have tah always kill the guard? Why don't ye let us get a chance?" Fenx asked._

_"Well, he does have the job that's hardest to deal with." Besha said._

_Gust and Flash walked together over to the Employee's Lounge. They sat down in some old chairs and talked._

_"Um Gust..." Flash asked._

_"Yes?" Gust asked._

_"I-I wanted you to have this..." Flash said as he suddenly gave Gust a box of Hershey chocolate._

_"Wow, thanks bud!" Gust exclaimed as she lifted the lid._

_Flash quickly got up as he was blushing, "N-no problem!" He then suddenly left the room._

[Mustang]

Gust kept going through the photo album. She stopped at a certain picture that made her heart skip a beat.

[Flashback]

_Besha and Chia were talking with Gust._

_"So, you like anyone guys?" Gust asked._

_"Well, I like Fronick!" Besha exclaimed._

_"I-I like Fenx, but I don't know if he'll like me back..." Chia told them._

_"You never know until you try Chia." Gust said. Besha then turned to Gust._

_"How about you Gust?" Besha asked._

_"Well not rea-" Gust said before she was cut off from Flash opening the door._

_"Hey girls! Have any of you seen Fenx? He owes me something..." Flash asked._

_"Um y-yeah. He's in the cove..." Gust said as she put her hand on her neck._

_"Thanks Gust!" Flash said as he left._

_"I think I know who she likes..." Besha said to Chia._

_"Wh-what!? O-Of course w-we're best buds!" Gust said while she was blushing._

[Mustang]

Gust looked back over to the factory. She was still waiting for Flare.

_"Damn it, what's taking him so long?" _Gust thought. She then looked back at the photo album. Her heart started beating faster at a picture of her and Flash kissing.

[Flashback]

_Flash and Fenx were helping the cleaning crew after a huge party._

_"Hey, thanks for helping us out there!" An employee said._

_"No problem, this might be the last time we preform..." Fenx said as he looked at a poster saying that the pizzeria is closing down._

_"Flash!" Gust said as she ran over to him._

_"Hey there Gust! Where have you been?" Flash asked._

_"I was helping out the others. I'm gonna miss this place." Gust said._

_"Yeah, me too. That warehouse might not be that fun..." Flash said. Gust watched as Flash turned towards her suddenly._

_"Hey Gust?" Flash asked._

_"Yes?" Gust said._

_"I-I wanted to tell you for awhile, but this'll be enough..." Flash said. He then suddenly went up close to Gust, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Gust's eyes widened, but then she closed her eyes too and put her arms around him._

[Mustang]

Gust smiled as she continued flipping through the photo album.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Flare asked out of nowhere. Gust jumped and turned to Flare.

"What the hell? When did you get back?" Gust asked.

"A couple minutes ago. Why?" Flare said.

"Oh, nothing..." Gust said. Flare looked at the photo album, and stopped Gust.

"I remember that day..." Flare said as he pointed at a photo. It had the three of them together.

[Flashback]

_Fronick was pacing back and forth. Gust and Flash walked over to him, holding each others hands._

_"Hey, what's wrong Fronick?" Flash asked._

_"Those newer models... they're the reason why we've been replaced. We need to get rid of them for the nightmares to have a comeback!" Fronick said angrily._

_"You're not doing what I think you're doing..." Gust said._

_"Yes I am. And us six will be having our own companies. Five in total." Fronick said._

_"Well, Gust and I will be a company?" Flash asked._

_"Of course, you two are even closer than me and Besha! Of course each company will have a co-leader. I have your co-leader here now." Fronick said._

_A fox then came out from behind the door. He had ninja clothes, and was holding a katana._

_"Hello there. My name is Flare." The fox said._

_"Well I'm Flash, and this is Gust. I have a feeling that we'll be great friends!" Flash said as he smiled._

[Mustang]

Gust kept going through the photo album with Flare. She suddenly stopped at one photo, and suddenly started crying. She then went into Flare's arms and kept crying.

"There there, you don't have to remember that..." Flare said as he looked at the photo that made Gust cry.

[Flashback]

_Flash, Flare, and Gust were standing in the hallway towards the door where they kept Goldie and Rykson prisoners._

_"Ha ha! If they weren't dumb then they wouldn't of gotten captured!" Flash said in triumph._

_"I have a bad feeling right now..." Flash said as he took out a pistol. Suddenly, something started rushing down the hallway._

_"It's him!" Flare shouted._

_"Flame..." Gust said as she got her staff out. In a split second, Flash's chest was impaled by a sword._

_"FLASH!" Gust said. Flash's body feel backwards into Gust's arms. She started crying, and looked Flame dead in the eyes._

_"You bastard! You killed him... my only love..." Gust said as she started weeping into Flash's chest. Flame just laughed at her._

_"Stupid girl, war knows no love..." Flame said as he raised his sword over Gust's head._

_"NO!" Flare said as he used his katana to knock Flame's sword out of his hand. Flame chuckled and punched Flare into the wall. Flare was knocked out cold, and Flame went back and grabbed his sword._

_"I'm not here for you two..." Flame muttered as he ran into the room._

_"Don't leave me Flash... please..." Gust said silently as she kept crying on Flash's dead body._

[Mustang]

Flare was frowning while Gust kept crying.

"Hey, do you want me to drive?" Flare asked. Gust slowly nodded her head. They then switched spots.

"Well, l-lets go then..." Gust said after she finally stopped crying. Flare then started the mustang and drove into the street.

**Oh my gosh that started out so happy in the beginning! Now it turned into sadness... Well I actually don't have any questions for this chapter, considering this was a chapter full of flashbacks. Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	12. Ch12: Training & Preston

**Hey everyone! This chapter won't be as good, because I lost ALL of the progress cause my laptop randomly shut down, and I quickly rewrote all of the chapter. Next time I'll actually save my progress instead of writing it all at once...**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Everyone we have to prepare for our fight against Vincent and his allies!" Flame shouted so that everyone can hear him. Flame, Freddy, Goldie, and Mech we all standing on the New Show Stage.

"But we already know how tah fight!" Foxy said.

"Yeah, so why do we have to train again?" Bonnie asked.

"We believe that there'll be more than 5 enemies this time around." Freddy said.

"We have to train you guys to fight more than a couple enemies at once." Goldie said.

"Mech and I decided that the best way to do this is his dark animatronics." Flame said.

"We'll have 2 separate spots with 5 dark animatronics each." Mech explained.

"Why not more?" Swift asked.

"I only have enough smoke to create 10." Mech said.

"So, lets get started!" Flame exclaimed. Mech then created 10 dark animatronics.

Almost everyone started to train with the dark animatronics. Balloon Boy was sitting at the show stage. Foxy and Mike walked up to Balloon Boy, and sat down with him.

"Why aren't ye training with the others?" Foxy asked.

"I'm too young to help you guys out..." Balloon Boy said,

"You still have to be able to defend yourself." Mike told Balloon Boy. Foxy got up and went up to one of the tables. He took a knife and walked back to Balloon Boy.

"Here, take this tah defend yerself." Foxy said. He handed the knife to Balloon Boy.

"Thanks." Balloon Boy said as he took the knife.

Draco was also not training with the others. He was watching the others, studying their movements.

"Why aren't you training with the rest of us?" Mangle asked. Draco jumped from hearing Mangle's voice.

_"Don't sneak up on me like that!" _Draco said.

"Sorry..." Mangle apologized.

_"I'm studying their movements, finding weak points in their attacks." _Draco replied.

"Wouldn't training help you more?" Mangle asked.

_"Don't worry, I was made to fight." _Draco said.

Everyone was training, but then they heard a banging noise outside.

"Did you hear that?" Freddy asked.

"I heard some mechanical footsteps..." Jeremy said.

"Quick, everyone hide!" Freddy shouted. Everyone then hid and waited.

[Outside]

_**A few minutes later**_

An animatronic panther was walking towards the pizzeria with a limp.

_"Those damn cops, didn't even bother repairing my leg..." _The animatronic thought.

He kept walking until he got next to the pizzeria. He laid his back on to wall, and sat down.

_"Almost there..." _The animatronic thought. He waited a couple minutes, and got back up. He then wen towards the front entrance.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The animatronic panther walked through the front doors of the pizzeria. He we towards the New Show Stage, and stared at it. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head by Freddy. The others then walked over to the panther. Flame watched as the animatronic slowly turned around.

"P-Preston?" Flame said in shock. The animatronic smiled back at him.

"It's been awhile Flame," Preston replied.

"They finally let you out?" Flame asked as he helped Preston back up.

"Yeah, about time." Preston said.

"Wait, who is this?" Bonnie asked.

"I am Preston. I was supposed to be here with Flame, but we ran into some... complications." Preston replied.

"What kind of complications?" Chica asked.

"Cops." Flame said.

"So, this is your friend?" Mech asked.

"Yes, we were both sent to go here." Flame said.

Toy Freddy then poked his head out from behind a cabinet, "Can we come out now?" Preston turned towards Toy Freddy, and got a bit angry.

"Why's there a toy animatronic here?" Preston asked slightly angry. Toy Bonnie then jumped out from behind a table. Toy Chica appeared from behind a corner.

"What's wrong with a toy animatronic huh?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yeah!" Toy Chica exclaimed. Preston got angrier.

"I have my reasons..." Preston told them. Flame went behind the New Show Stage. Toy Flame was standing there.

"Hey Flame!" Toy Flame exclaimed. Flame put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, don't go out there!" Flame told her.

"Now I have to come out!" Toy Flame said as she ran out. Flame stretched his arm out.

"Wait no!" Flame shouted. Everyone turned towards them, and Preston kept looking back and forth from Flame and Toy Flame.

"Flame. You. Me. NOW." Preston said angrily as he walked towards the Employee's Lounge. Flame walked slowly towards the Employee's Lounge. He opened the door, and saw Preston, who was extremely angry.

"YOU PROMISED FLAME!" Preston shouted angrily.

"I-I couldn't do anything about it..." Flame said quietly.

"You remember what happened when they told me that they made me a toy counter-part?" Preston asked.

"I don't want to remember..." Flame told Preston.

"Please explain, why?" Preston asked.

"M-Mr. Fazbear wanted to make her as a performer animatronic. I was very popular, despite acting as a guard." Flame said. Preston thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"Alright, I can understand that." Preston replied.

"We need help. we killed Vincent once before, but he's back. We believe that he has more than twice as many animatronics than we do." Flame told Preston.

"Of course I'm going to help you! We need to take down that bastard before it's too late." Preston said.

Flame smiled. Vincent has one more enemy to face.

**Yeah yeah, I know that this probably wasn't that good, If it didn't all get lost it wouldn't OF SUCKED AS BAD. I kinda had to rush all of the chapter cause I was about to finish it when the progress was lost. Well, what did Preston do to his toy counter-part long ago? Why haven't we heard about Wolfie in awhile? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	13. Ch13: Electrical Meeting

**Hey everyone! I have to make a new system for how I update this story. My laptops battery is crap, and it only lasts about 40 minutes. So I'll have to finish a chapter on my phone. This might make the last part see a bit sloppy, but I hope that you guys don't mind that. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note (God I'm pretty sure that you're sick of these already!): Electricity can harm an animatronic if it's in extremely high amounts, like 500 Watts or higher. It's because the large amount of voltage can short-circuit the power core in an animatronic, which keeps them alive.**

[Road]

Wolfie was near Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The old car was about to run out of gas as well.

_"Oh if you run out of gas on me..." _Wolfie thought as she kept going forward.

_"I hope that Rykson is fighting back Vincent in his mind..." _Wolfie kept thinking. She heard a rumble noise, and then the engine shut down.

_"Crap..." _Wolfie thought as she kicked the door. Wolfie looked through the old car, and found some clothes. She put them on so that she wouldn't look suspicious.

_"I can see the pizzeria from here..." _Wolfie thought as she started walking to the pizzeria.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Alright everyone! I believe that we did well in that training. We're prepared to take them head on!" Freddy exclaimed.

"So, should we go find them?" Foxy asked.

"No, we'll let them come to us." Toy Freddy said.

"It's how we've always fought." Toy Bonnie agreed.

"So, we'll just have to wait for them to get here..." Mech said as he sat in a chair.

"Until someone shows up..." Swift replied as she sharpened her daggers.

What they didn't know is that 2 animatronics were there already.

[Outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Almost there..." Wolfie said as she was near the entrance. She sat down on some cushions abandoned by somebody.

_"I'll just sit here and relax for a bit. My head hurts like hell though..." _Wolfie thought. She turned over to a shadowy spot, and saw some eyes looking back at her.

"Nyaa!" Wolfie jumped in panic when she saw the eyes.

"Who are you?" Wolfie said as she took out a crowbar that was in the back of the old car.

"I thought you were with Rykson..." The animatronic said back.

"Wait... Exo?" Wolfie asked.

"Hmph, didn't Rykson tell you?" Exo said.

"Wait no, that's Rykson, but it's not Rykson... ugh this is hard to explain..." Wolfie said.

"What?" Exo asked in confusion.

"I-I um..." Wolfie hesitated before she spoke again, "Aha! lets go to Freddy and the others! they'll probably do a much better of explaining than I will!" Wolfie exclaimed as she grabbed Exo's arm and dragged him with her.

"Hey! I can walk on my own you know." Exo said as he yanked his arm away from her hand.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

Flame and Preston were standing on the stage, watching the others.

"Man, they are pretty worried about Vincent..." Flame said.

"I would be too, he has a few powerful allies as well as 30 other animatronics that can deal damage in hordes." Preston responded. They both then heard the front entrance burst wide open. Flame took out his sword, and Preston took out a knife he took from a table earlier.

"Flame!" The recognizable voice said.

"Wait..." Flame said as he lowered his sword.

"...is that Wolfie?" Preston finished.

"Flame where are you!?" Wolfie shouted again.

Flame &amp; Preston both ran over to the entrance, and saw Wolfie standing there with Exo.

"Wolfie!" Flame said happily as he went up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Preston asked.

"Oh right... I found out that Rykson... isn't really-" Wolfie said.

"Yes, we know that already." Flame said.

"Oh good! Now, can you please help me explain to him? His name is Exo."

"Um well, Exo.." Flame began.

"Yes?" Exo said.

"So you're here to know to trust us right? I'll make this quick then cause I don't know how much time we have. A little over a year ago we had a problem. We had to fight a man named Vincent, who was trying to kill us all here. I was sent here along with Preston, but he got caught up with the police. Anyways, we had finally killed him last year, or so we thought. Right now our beliefs says that he's going to attack us with a full on army of animatronics." Flame explained.

"Oh yeah! I have something to add on. Before I knew that Rykson was Vincent, I noticed about 6 months ago that he was acting different!" Wolfie added on.

"Alright, let me process this for a minute..." Exo said.

_**Literally Exactly One Minute Later**_

"Well?" Flame asked.

"So, it seems that this all makes sense I guess." Exo replied.

"Will you help us then?" Preston asked.

"Is this Vincent bad?" Exo said.

"He killed 6 children, of course he's bad." Flame said.

"Well, looks like I'll have to be with you guys then!" Exo said.

"Great! Now we'll have an easier time to take Vincent down." Preston exclaimed.

"He has 2 more animatronics to worry about!" Wolfie said.

Their celebration was short-lived. Suddenly, Exo was shocked by huge amounts of electricity. Exo went onto his knees and started screaming.

"What the hell!?" Flame said.

"Mike!" Preston shouted. Mike quickly ran over to them with Bonnie and Freddy.

"Do something!" Wolfie said in fear.

Mike frowned as he saw the button to open Exo's chest was heated jammed.

"Guys, I don't think he's doing it on purpose..." Mike said.

"Well then who is!?" Flame said in panic.

Mike pointed at a camera covered in smoke.

"Vincent was watching us the whole time."

[Highway(To Hell)]

_**A Couple Minutes Before**_

Forge was driving, while Scorpo was in the passengers seat. Vincent was in the back, looking at his plans.

"Hey Vincent." Scorpo said.

"Yes?" Vincent replied.

"Shouldn't you check on the pizzeria? You know, in case they're preparing for a fight." Scorpo asked.

"Hm, good idea Scorpo." Vincent said as he used his smoke to get into the pizzerias cameras.

"See anything?" Scorpo asked.

"What the hell, Exo and Wolfie are in there talking to them!" Vincent shouted angrily.

"I thought I killed that wolf!" Forge said in dismay.

"Well you thought wrong..." Vincent said.

"What will we do?" Scorpo asked.

"It's a good thing we had that 1000 Watt taser put into Exo, just in case something happens. He will not live to help those damn fools..." Vincent said as he reached out for a red button.

"So, you're gonna electrocute Exo to death?" Forge asked.

"Exactly." Vincent said as he pushed the red button. On the camera, Exo suddenly was surrounded by electricity from the 1000 Watt taser.

"Damn, I didn't think that it was powerful enough to even be having electricity coming out of him." Forge said as he was also watching form the smoke.

"Um, shouldn't you be focusing on driving?" Scorpo asked.

"Oh shit right." Forge replied as he went out of the smoke.

"Looks like he has a good 2 minutes before his power core short-circuits." Vincent said as he removed the smoke when Mike pointed at the camera.

**D: God damn it Vincent! Well, what's going to happen? Exo's not going to die, I'll find some way on how they save him even thought the button to open his chest is kinda broken. Anyways, that's going to be it for this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**P.S: I forgot to add this before I updated it, but I also have updated the poll for what story I should do next. everyone can re-vote as technically, it's a new poll. Honestly, the prequel to Dark Rising probably seems more interesting than the sequel to The Lost Ones at this point.**


	14. Ch14: Taser & Rage

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! Have any of you heard that 4chan is going to attack InstaGram? Just curious. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"What are we going to do!" Swift shouted as she watched Exo being electrocuted. Mike was thinking.

"I have an idea, but I'll need a crowbar." Mike said.

"You're going to force his chest open!?" Flame asked.

"It's the only way, the button is jammed and we can't just do nothing!" Mike replied.

They all turned towards Exo. Exo nodded his head while gritting his teeth.

"We need a crowbar..." Mike said as he looked around.

"I have an idea!" Flame began, "Foxy we need you!" Foxy went over to them, and saw what was happening.

"What the hell?" Foxy said.

"No time to explain what's going on, we need you to use your hook to forcefully open Exo's chest." Flame explained.

"So that's your plan?" Preston asked.

"We don't have any other options, now do we?" Wolfie said.

"I guess I can try." Foxy replied. Foxy brought his hook over to the hinge that opens Exo's chest. He jammed his hook into it, and pulled as hard as he could. Exo's chest was starting to open, with some oil coming out.

"Almost there Foxy..." Mike said.

Foxy pulled even harder, and eventually he ripped off the hinge completely from his chest. Foxy dropped the metal onto the ground, and turned to look at Exo's power core. They saw a taser attached to his power core, and the power core was getting close to short-circuiting.

"W-who's going to remove the power core?" Mike stuttered.

Flame smiled and turned to Exo, "I will. I've been through worse." Flame hesitated as he reached for the 1000 Watt taser. He sweat a bit as he quickly grabbed the taser. He was suddenly completely electrocuted and struggled to move the taser away from Exo's power core. Once he got the taser clear from Exo, he threw it into a mop bucket to destroy the taser.

"Are you ok Exo?" Wolfie asked.

"I-I think so..." Exo replied as he looked down at the metal.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up right away!" Mike said as he picked up the metal.

"That was... something different..." Flame said still in shock.

"Yeah, Vincent wouldn't do something like that without a reason..." Freddy replied.

"Maybe Exo is important to him in some way?" Bonnie answered.

"Yeah, maybe..." Preston said as he looked at Exo.

"I saw a board full of plans... he needed a spy... I think the spy was Exo." Wolfie said.

Exo looked over at them and frowned, "Yeah, he sent me over here to spy on you guys."

"The spy was a very important part of Vincent's plan. The spy was supposed to find weaknesses." Wolfie said.

"So, he was going to use weaknesses against us..." Freddy said.

"Damn it, he desperately wants tah take us down." Foxy said.

"He wants weaknesses, has powerful allies, why the hell did he even want to kill us in the 1st place!" Flame shouted angrily.

"Calm down Flame..." Bonnie said.

"No I will not not calm the f*** down! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF VINCENT AND I WANT HIM DEAD FOR GOOD!" Flame shouted even angrier. He started to stomp out of the pizzeria.

"Flame don-" Foxy shouted before Freddy put his hand on front of Foxy's chest.

"Let him go, he needs to let his anger out." Freddy said calmly.

"But where is he going?" Swift asked fearfully.

"He lets his anger out at the Northern Factory from time to time, it's no big deal." Freddy replied.

"But he can't just leave us now! We have a huge battle ahead!" Bonnie said.

"He'll be back before then, trust me..." Freddy said as he looked out in the distance.

"I hope yer right Freddy..." Foxy said.

[Northern Factory]

Gust was standing on top of a loose platform high up in the factory. Flare was on the floor, sharpening a katana.

"Hey come on, why don't you do something fun while we're waiting!" Gust said as she was sitting on the railing of the platform.

"Huh? You're mood changed quickly." Flare said as he looked up at her.

"Eh? it's a trait I guess." Gust replied. Flare smiled as he put his katana back into its scabbard (Do katanas use scabbards?)

_"Hellllooooooooo." _A voice said.

_"Huh? Darkus? It's been awhile since you've talked, how have you been?" _Flare replied.

_"Nothing much really, I just wanted to talk with you about Gust." _Darkus said.

_"G-Gust? Why?" _Flare asked.

_"Oh don't deny it, you like her don't ya?" _Darkus said.

_"What give you that idea?" _Flare said.

_"Oh a few things actually, and the incident." _Darkus said slyly.

Flare blushed a bit, _"Don't talk about the incident again. And besides, she was in love with Flash and that's it"_

"Hey Flare!" Gust said as she jumped down from the platform.

"Uh, yeah?" Flare asked.

"Are you talking to Darkus?" Gust asked.

"Yep." Flare said.

"Tell him I said hi!" Gust said as she jumped up onto another platform.

"I will!" Flare replied as he took out his katana again and started sharpening it. Flare then heard a loud banging noise outside.

"Did you hear that?" Flare asked.

"Yeah..." Gust said as she jumped down from the platform.

**_Outside the Northern Factory at about the same time_**

Flame got to the Northern Factory and stared at some crates and glass objects.

_"F***ing Vincent that motherf***ing bitch!" _Flame thought as he took out his sword and stared angrily at the crates and glass.

_"Whoa there Flame!" _Jordan said.

_" I want Vincent to be f***ing dead!" _Flame said angrily as he broke the crates.

_"That's it Flame, let your anger out..." _Jordan said to calm Flame down.

Flame then smashed the glass objects, which made a very Loyd noise.

"There must be more stuff to break in the inside..." Flame muttered as he went into the first thing that Flame saw was Flare and Gust.

_"It's them..." _Flame thought.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Flame shouted.

"Flame..." Flare said.

"What are you doing here!" Gust asked.

"Oh that's not important, I guess I can let my anger out on you two excuses for animatronics." Flame said harshly.

"You did not just say that to me..." Gust said as she took her claws out.

"Flame. I'm warning you, you're outnumbered. Get out before you do something you regret, especially since Gust here is a nightmare animatronic." Flare warned.

"Hahaha, I love a challenge, being it on!" Flame shouted as he charged right towards them.

**Well, looks like a fight is about to go down. Will Flame manage to handle the two of them? Or will Flare &amp; Gust bring Flame to his knees? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	15. Ch15: Flame vs Flare & Gust

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Lets see who will win this battle...**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**P.S: I lost all of my progress on this chapter, but it is still about the same thing.**

[Northern Factory]

Flame charged towards Flare. Flare took out his katana and started to run towards Flame. Flare blocked Flame's sword, and kicked him backwards. Flame got onto his feet and snarled. He then turned towards Gust. Gust swung her claws at Flame, and grazed his shoulder. Flame then kicked Gust backwards into the wall.

Flare threw a star at Flame, but Flame dodged the star. The star hit the wall. Flame started to run towards Flare. Gust got up and shot a grappling hook into Flame's leg. Flame snarled more and cut the chain of the grappling hook. He went towards Flare, who kicked Flame backwards.

_"Damn it this is going to be harder than I thought..." _Flame thought.

_"Didn't you fight them before?" _Jordan asked.

_"Well kinda..." _Flame told him. Flame then knelt on his knees and teleported. Flare and Gust put their backs behind each other and looked around.

"Where did he go..." Flare said. Flame suddenly jumped on top of Gust's back. Gust tried to get Flame off of her, but she couldn't. Flare then jumped and punched Flame off of Gust. Flame got back up and ran at Flare. Flare ran at Flame, but Flame grabbed Flare's arm and threw him into the wall. Flare slowly got up and shook off some rubble. He ran at Flame again, while throwing 3 stars. Two of the stars missed, but one of them hit his neck.

Gust swung her claw at Flame, but Flame teleported behind her before she hit him. Gust ended up slashing Flare's face, and Flame kicked Gust into Flare. They both got up and looked Flame dead in the eye. Flare and Gust in unison started swinging at Flame. Flame dodged most of their attacks, but Flare did cut Flame's wrist. Flame snarled louder and grabbed Gust's arm. He then kicked her into a wall, while he got struck in the side by Flare.

Flame then kicked Flare hard into a pillar. Flare slowly got up, and had bruises all around him.

_"He's gotten a lot stronger since the last time we've seen him..." _Flare thought.

_"Switch?" _Darkus asked.

_Switch." _Flare replied. Flare then switched places with Darkus. Darkus then made a sword out of electricity.

_"What the hell..." _Flame thought as he charged towards Darkus. Darkus's and Flame's sword collided, but Darkus's electricity sword went right through Flame's sword and struck Flame's chest. Flame lept backwards and felt his chest. It had a burn mark from the electricity. Flame looked at Darkus, and snarled more. He ran at Darkus again, but Darkus dodged to the left and swung his sword onto Flame's arm. Flame then teleported away again. Darkus and Gust then put their back together. Darkus looked up, and saw Flame standing on a walkway in the highest part of the factory. Darkus then used a huge gust of air to jump all the way to the opposite side of the walkway.

Flame threw a knife at Darkus, but Darkus grabbed it and snapped it in half. Darkus then ripped a part of the railing and made a grenade out of it.

"How the hell did you do that..." Flame said as he was panting.

"You won't know..." Darkus said as he pulled the pin and threw it at Flame. Flame sliced the grenade in half with his sword, but it didn't prevent the explosion. The walkway was destroyed where Flame was standing, and he started falling towards the ground. Flame grabbed a hook connected to a chain, and swung towards Gust. Gust threw a heated, metal boomerang, and he plummeted to the ground. Flame hit the floor with a thud, and his head was cracked.

Flame ran at Gust, who slid on the ground and kicked Flame into the air. Flame went through a pillar, and crashed into the wall. Fla,e struggled to get up, and he spit some oil out of his mouth. Darkus then switched with Flare, who jumped down and struck Flame in the back with his katana. Flame teleported above Gust, and kicked her into the ground. Flare threw another star at Flame, which hit Flame in the chest. Flame growled and smashed Gust's head into the ground. Gust then teleported right next to Flare. All three of them were breathing heavily.

"I won't normally use this..." Flame said as he took out his bow. He took 3 explosive tip arrows out of a slot in his arm, and shot them at Flare and Gust. One of the arrows hit Flare's arm, and it exploded. Gust and Flare were launched into some crates from the explosion. Flame then put his bow away and noticed a pistol on the floor. Flame tried running towards it, but Gust teleported and kicked Flame into the wall. She then grabbed the pistol and pointed it at Flame. Flame froze in place, and Gust fired the pistol. The pistol only made a clicking sound, and Gust threw it on the ground.

Flare threw two more stars, and the both hit Flame in both of his hands. Flame took them out painfully, and he looked at Flare. He then teleported behind Flare. Flare quickly turned and sliced his chest with his katana. Flame teleported again onto a platform. he went on his knees and was panting.

_"I can't do this..." _Flame said in defeat.

_"Yes you can! Don't stop fighting!" _Jordan told Flame.

_"If I keep fighting then I'll be dead before long. I have to get out of here." _Flame explained.

_"Okay, but we'll need to find a way out." _Jordan replied. Flame looked around, and saw a broken window.

_"My way out!" _Flame thought as he teleported to the nearest platform to the window. He then lept through it.

Flare was breathing heavily, and turned towards Gust. They both limped towards each other.

"Are you ok?" Flare asked weakly.

"Do I look ok?" Gust replied sarcastically. They were both covered in oil.

"We'll just have to rest, and wait until Vincent gets over here..." Flare said as he sat down on the floor.

"That was a lot tougher than I thought." Gust said as she sat down as well.

"Flame's gotten much more powerful since the last time we fought one on one many years ago..." Flare said.

"What happened then?" Gust asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Flare said as he looked at his wounds.

[Mailbox at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Flame was limping back to the pizzeria. He was near the mailbox. He leaned against the mailbox, and took a deep breath.

_"I thought that I could handle them, but they just kicked my ass." _Flame said.

_"To be fair you were fighting two animatronics." _Jordan replied.

_"Still I should've been able to beat them!" _Flame shouted angrily.

_"At least you made it out alive." _Jordan told him.

_"True..." _Flame said. Flame started walking to the pizzeria, but his vision started blurring. He then fell to the floor, and weakly turned his head to look at the pizzeria. An animatronic and person were running towards Flame. They both grabbed his arms and started dragging him to the pizzeria. Flame's vision then faded away.

**Well, that was different! I haven't used almost an entire chapter for a single fight, usually it's 3 or 4 smaller fights happening in the same area at the same time. So, will Flame be okay? We won't know until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**I have a question for you guys? Would you want fusion to be an ability in this story?(And stories after it)**

**My definition of Fusion: The combining of 2 animatronics to make themselves much more powerful than before. If this will become part of the story, then only Master Elites or Nightmare Elites can combine two animatronics together. (A.K.A Marionette, Rykson, Fronick, Besha, Fenx, Chia, or Gust)**


	16. Ch16: Three Days Later

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Did you know that FNaF 4 was released yesterday night? I watched a stream until 12 then I went to sleep. Man, it's pretty terrifying compared to the last ones. Also two things with this story. I'm now gonna add a new chapter on both Mondays and Fridays. The 2nd thing is that I really have no clue anymore as to who The Lost Ones are anymore at this point. It's either the group from the abandoned pizzeria (before FNaF 4 was announced) or the nightmare animatronics. (after FNaF 4 was announced) Well I wasted enough time already, so lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria - Backstage]

Flame was laying on top of the table inside of the Backstage. He woke up, and slowly sat upwards. He groaned a little, cause he was sore from the fight. He turned to the right, and saw a tiny figure sitting on the shelf. It looked like Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Flame asked.

"Who's Jeremy? My name is Plushtrap!" The tiny animatronic said.

"Oh uh hi Plushtrap, what are you doing here?" Flame asked.

"I've always been here, just hiding away until recently." Plushtrap told Flame. They both heard noises coming from behind the door.

"Well, gotta go!" Plushtrap said as he seemingly zoomed away from view. The door opened, and Freddy, Draco, Swift, and Mike were standing there.

"Flame! You're awake!" Swift exclaimed as she ran to Flame and gave him a hug, " I've been worried sick about you!"

"Why? I just got beaten up a bit that's all." Flame told her.

"You were a lot more than beaten up." Freddy said.

"Parts of your endoskeleton were completely shattered and we even had to replace your power core." Mike explained.

_"You were in a coma for 3 days Flame." _Draco told Flame.

"3 days..." Flame said as he looked down at his chest. He still had a burn mark on his chain-mail armor, but it wasn't as burnt as it was before.

"I was scared that you were going to die..." Swift said as she teared up a bit.

"I won't ever die on you Swift, I'll make sure that it'll never happen!" Flame exclaimed. Swift smiled and they both kissed for a brief moment.

"Okay guys, we still got to deal with Vincent and his crew, they're probably ever more closer than they were before!" Freddy said.

"It's a good thing that we have new allies." Mike said.

"Wait, new allies?" Flame asked.

"Oh yeah, while you were in a coma 2 humans came but they hid from us. We found them, and they explained why they were hiding." Swift said.

"We then explained our predicament to them and they decided to help us take out Vincent once and for all." Freddy said.

"well, I guess I'm gonna have to met them now don't I?" Flame asked.

_"Come on, they're busying annoying Foxy right now." _Draco said. Flame got off of the table and they all went out of the door. Plushtrap then came back out from under the tiles.

"Vincent?" Plushtrap whispered to himself as he jumped up to the table and sat down.

[Northern Factory]

Gust and Flare were still damaged from the fight. They don't have any supplies for them to repair themselves.

"Hey Flare?" Gust suddenly said.

"Hm?" Flare responded.

"Do you think that Vincent will be here soon?" Gust asked.

"Yeah, he should've been here an hour ago." Flare told Gust.

"Maybe they got delayed in traffic." Gust said.

"That's one possibility." Flare replied. They then heard a single sports car drive into the parking lot. The doors were opened, and a few animatronics came into the factory.

"Hey! Who's there?" Flare asked as he put his hand on the handle of his katana.

"Relax, it's just us." A blue rattlesnake said to him.

"Oh, Tox and Apex. Where's Rykson?" Flare said.

"He'll be here in an hours time. We've been sent earlier to setup his creation." Tox said.

"It's so secret we can't even tell you." Apex told them while she carried a large piece of scrape metal.

"Fair enough, but I'd like to know when he's here." Flare told Tox.

"And I'm sure that he'll be willing to explain this to you." Tox said as he turned around.

"Okay animatronics! We have at least an hour to setup this monster of an animatronic! So we have to do this with zero errors!

_**1 Hour Later**_

Vincent's car drove up into the factory. Him, Forge, and Scorpo all came out of the car.

"Ah, I see that you've done a good job setting up 'The Tank'." Vincent told Tox.

"Thanks, I did the best with the animatronics in my car." Tox said.

"Rkyson! You've finally arrived!" Flare said as both him and Gust walked up to him.

"Ah yes Flare, I'm here now." Vincent replied.

Scorpo whispered into Vincent's ear, "Do they know who you really are?"

"Yes of course they know who I really am." Vincent said as he looked at Flare and Gust and winked. They both just nodded.

Forge was examining the factory. Once he was done he returned to the 4 of them.

"This place seems to be a rather bad place to setup, don't you think?" Forge asked.

"Nonsense Forge, an unusual base won't be easily expected," Vincent replied.

_"You won't win Vincent, they will destroy you!" _Rykson shouted angrily.

_"They will have to destroy the both of us then..." _Vincent said with an evil tone.

"Rykson! I think everyone finally arrived!" Tox shouted in the distance, "There's also someone here for you!"

A man with bird wings for arms entered the room that they were in. He turned them back to hands, and smiled at Vincent.

"It's been awhile my friend," The man began, "I thought that you were dead."

"Ivan! We have so much to catch up on, with so little time," Vincent exclaimed.

"You're after them still, aren't you?" Ivan said with a slight smile. Vincent grinned and nodded his head.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

Flame, Freddy, Swift, Draco, and Mike were all greeted with everyone looking at them from the Main Party Room.

"Flame you're okay!" Toy Flame exclaimed.

"We were all worried fer ye." Foxy said.

"Wow... you guys actually cared for me?" Flame asked.

"Of course!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Chica replied.

"We are all a family!" Mangle said.

"Aren't we?" Toy Chica asked.

Flame hesitated before he responded, "It's just that in my past..." Flame was gonna say before he stopped talking.

"Okay guys, lets not get into Flame's darkest memories got it?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, especially since I know what he's talking about." Preston said as he looked at Flame's hurt look on his eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Exo asked.

"I think I know what, but first..." Jace said as he walked over to Austin and Ryan.

"So, you two are fine?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Austin replied.

"But we don't know what to do..." Ryan said worried.

"Could you help us? Help this Fazbear Family?" Austin asked.

Jace smiled, "Sure! I will always help you guys!"

"Well, we're going to be surrounded based on the amount of animatronics we expect. We need to do something before 'they' get here," Exo told Jace.

"Don't you worry about that! Let me worry about it! I'm in the police after all!" Jace told them all.

"So Jace, what's your plan?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I'll need 5 different team leaders, who would like to be a leader?" Jace asked them. Freddy, Toy Freddy, Mech, Exo, and Purple Freddy all stepped forward.

"Excellent, follow me to the office," Jace told them.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing..." Purple Freddy said.

"If he didn't know what he was doing, why would he be a police officer?" Mech said.

"He's gonna know what to do, we can count on that." Exo told them both.

**So, that was a lot to take in wasn't it? What is 'The Tank'? What is The Fazbear Family's plan? Will this plan work out? If you seen the preview, you already know the answer to that. Also, again with the question of fusion, would you guys want it to be added? I thought of 2 fusions so far. Technically 3, but one of the fusions have two different controllers. Anyways, I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	17. Ch17: Battle Plans

**Hey everyone! I don't really have anything to say until the end of the chapter, so lets get right on to this chapter!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

Jace came out of the office with Freddy, Toy Freddy, Purple Freddy, Mech, and Exo. The others were waiting for them in the Main Party Room. Jace went up to show stage and got everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, we are going to have five different groups to do different things." Jace said.

"What are these groups?" Flame asked.

"The first group will be the lure group. You all know that the lower part of this city has skyscrapers right?" Jace said.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"So the task this group has will be bringing Vincent and his allies into this skyscraper area for our sneak attack on them," Jace began, "The leader of this group will be Purple Freddy."

"The only animatronic coming with me will be Balloon Boy." Purple Freddy said.

"But I don't want to fight!" Balloon Boy complained.

"Don't worry, you won't be fighting, you're just tricking them." Freddy said.

"The second group will be the rooftop group, "Jace started, "Before I talked with these five, Draco asked to talk to me alone about each of your strengths and weaknesses."

_"You all have a weaknesses, even if you don't know it yet." _Draco said.

"I don't have a weakness! I c an just teleport away from danger!" Goldie said slightly angry.

_"Like I said, you all have weaknesses." _Draco replied.

"So the rooftop group are better at ranged attacks instead of closed combat," Jace began, "This mean that the animatronics in this group are better at throwing knifes or even using guns than the other groups. Exo is the leader of this group."

"Who's in this group?" Toy Flame asked.

"The animatronics in my group will be Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Flame, and a couple of dark animatronics that Mech will make." Exo said.

"Ha! I'm always better at range than Flame!" Toy Flame exclaimed.

"Hey!" Flame said angrily.

"Anyways, the next group is the defense group," Jace said, "This is the second most important group out of the five groups. We can't just leave this pizzeria undefended right? So this groups task is to stay at the pizzeria in case they do decide to attack here. The leader of this group is Mech"

"The animatronics in my group is Marionette, Toy Bonnie, and Preston. Purple Freddy and Balloon Boy will be joining this group after their task of luring the enemies is done. The people in this group is Mike, Fritz, Austin, and Ryan."

"Why can't we be in the main fight?" Fritz asked.

"We can't handle the legal actions if one of you die." Jace said.

"Alright, I completely understand." Mike replied.

"Now the fourth group is going to be the battle group, "Jace started, "This group is tasked with fighting Vincent and his allies head on. The animatronics in this group have a chance of dying, so you'll have to be more careful. The leader of this group will be Toy Freddy."

"The animatronics that will be in my group will be Mangle, Bonnie, Jeremy, Wolfie, and a couple dark animatronics Mech will make. The people in my group will be Jace and Jade."

"I'm not afraid of dying"!" Mangle said.

"I'd rather die for this family than watch it fall!" Bonnie said pridefully.

"I won't back down until Vincent is dead!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well it looks like nobody is going to leave the battle group." Jace said.

"The final group is the most important group out of all of the other ones, "Jace began, "If we want this to stop we need to take out the Vincent otherwise he will keep on getting more and more animatronics to help him out. This group has both the strongest and fastest animatronics out here. This group will be tasked will killing Vincent, and ending this once and for all. Freddy is the leader of this group."

"So I'm assuming that I'm in this group?" Flame asked.

"Yes, as well as Swift, Foxy, and Goldie." Freddy said.

"So, do we have everyone in a group?" Jace asked everyone.

_"You forgot about me." _Draco said.

"Oh. Well I guess then you can choose the group that you would want to be in." Jace told Draco.

_"I'll be in the battle group then, because I'm both powerful and hard to take down. " _Draco said.

"So, is everyone in a group now?" Jace said.

"Yep!" Balloon Boy exclaimed.

"So now all we have to do is wait one more day..." Jace said.

[Southern Factory]

Vincent was driving a truck into the Southern Factory. Forge and Scorpo was in the back keeping 'The Tank' still. Vincent slowed to a stop.

"Okay, bring 'The Tank' behind that boiler there." Vincent said.

"Alright Vincent." Forge said as they pushed 'The Tank' behind the boiler. It took them about 20 minutes to bring it there.

"Isn't it weird that 'The Tank' doesn't use power cores?" Forge asked.

"Yeah, it could just use a few power cores Vincent." Scorpo agreed.

"Trust me, this needs something more powerful than power cores." Vincent told them.

"I still don't believe this is humane..." Forge said.

Vincent looked at the glass on the chest of 'The Tank'. He put his hand on the glass, and inside was a man with a phone for a head...

**I couldn't just leave a chapter without suspense now could I? Anyways,who is this man in the glass? It really shouldn't be that hard. So I decided that I will be adding fusions in this! I've only thought of 2 fusions, well technically 3 but it's kinda the same person for one of them. I'll make you guys guess who's the two animatronics for each fusion. If you can think of a better fusion name than please be my guest and say it cause I honestly think these names kinda suck. The 1st fusion honestly sounded a bit worse than it used to cause it's hard to think of a fusion name between these two animatronic...**

**Fusion 1: Fexo**

**Fusion 2/3: Glare/Guskus**

**Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	18. Ch18: Battle of Three Fronts: Setup

**Hey everyone! I just a quick thing about the fusions again. I honestly can't think of a different name other than what their fusion names are now. Can someone help me think of a fusion name? I'll love it if someone can think of a better fusion name than the ones I got. Now that that's out of the way, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Everyone was waiting for the signal to execute the plan. Exo's group was already sent out so that they can get up onto the skyscrapers, and Purple Freddy's group was roaming around the block in a car. Jace was the only one who was in the Bosses Office.

Freddy walked over to Jace, who was admiring his old sniper rifle he had gotten from his father.

"Hey Jace." Freddy said. Jace looked up at Freddy and smiled.

"Yes Freddy?" Jace asked.

"I was thinking this through, and I noticed that this plan doesn't take into account the hundreds of people roaming the streets. Are we sure that none of the humans will be killed?" Freddy responded.

"I'm pretty sure that they'll run away, it's the cops that worries me..." Jace replied. Freddy hesitated before he asked another question.

"But what if the police starts firing at us? What will we do then?" Freddy asked.

"We can't harm any humans, I hope that me and Jade will be able to convince them to get the hell outta there." Jace said.

"Is that why you're in Toy Freddy's group?" Freddy asked a final time.

"Yes, to hopefully persuade the cops that this isn't their fight." Jace told Freddy. Freddy paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright, we just need to keep as many people alive as possible then!" Freddy exclaimed as he left the office and told the others.

Jace looked down at his radios that all 5 of the leaders have to communicate. He still hasn't gotten the word from Purple Freddy yet. Everyone was starting to get impatient and worrisome. Then suddenly, the radio started speaking to him.

"Everyone! We found them. It's time to start phase two." Purple Freddy said through the radio.

"Alright Purple, we're on our way!" Jace said as he ran out of the room. The Battle Group looked at Jace and Toy Freddy. They both nodded and they started going into the trucks. Mech summoned the dark animatronics and commanded them to get into one of the two trucks. Jace got into the driver seat of one of the trucks and Jade went into the other truck.

"Why can't we get into the truck again?" Toy Freddy asked as he got into the bed of the truck.

"An animatronic in the truck is totally not suspicious at all!" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Just wondering, cause it's cramped in here!" Toy Freddy said.

"Hey you're not the one with feet in your face!" Wolfie said.

"Jace you're good at planning, just not this." Jeremy said a bit muffled.

"Sorry, it's hard to fit 8 animatronics into the bed of a truck!" Jace said a bit angrily. Jace and Jade then started driving the cars to the skyscraper area.

[Road]

Purple Freddy was driving quickly, with Vincent chasing close-by.

"Purple I'm scared!" Balloon Boy said while closing his eyes.

"Don't worry,we're almost there..." Purple Freddy said.

In the other car, Vincent was driving faster. Forge and Scorpo were loading a rocket launcher, but they weren't putting a rocket in it.

"Is the tracking beacon loaded?" Vincent asked while keeping his eyes on the road. Forge inserted the beacon into the slot, and Scorpo sealed the back of the launcher to keep the beacon from falling out.

"Yeah it's loaded!" Scorpo replied.

"Well, shoot it at their car!" Vincent commanded Forge.

Forge rolled down the window, and poked his chest out of the window. Scorpo handed the launcher to Forge, and Forge aimed the launcher at Purple Freddy's car. He shot the beacon, and it attached to the bumper of the car. Forge went back into the car and put the launcher down.

"I hit their car with the beacon!" Forge said happily.

"Good job Forge!" Vincent said.

"Why'd we do this again?" Scorpo asked.

"I've dealt with these guys once before, you can never be too careful with them." Vincent explained.

[Skyscraper Area]

Vincent saw as Purple Freddy's car started slowing down.

"Wait..." Vincent said as he stopped the car and went into a parking spot. The other 3 sports cars kept on going.

"Why'd you stop?" Forge asked in confusion.

"Look up there." Vincent said as he pointed at the rooftops. Forge and Scorpo looked, and they saw a familiar animatronic up there.

"Is that Exo?" Forge asked.

"But that means..." Scorpo was about to say before he was interrupted. All three of them saw 8 animatronics jump out of 2 trucks, and all land on top of the three sports cars that went ahead. The sports cars screeched to a stop, and the animatronics came out in shock.

"It was a sneak attack!" Vincent shouted as he started driving down another street.

"W-we're just going to leave them there!?" Forge said.

"They were trying to kill ME guys! I'm the leader. Take out the leader, take out the enemy." Vincent explained to them. Forge noticed that the beacon stopped at the Southern Factory.

"I think I know where they went..." Forge told Vincent quietly.

"I know..." Vincent said as he got out a radio.

"All animatronics that weren't with me, go to the pizzeria NOW. Do not go through the skyscrapers, it was all a trap." Vincent said on the radio.

[Southern Factory]

Freddy was waiting outside of the Southern Factory. Purple Freddy drove up besides him, and both him and Balloon Boy got out of the car.

"It's all yours Freddy." Purple Freddy said as he started to sprint towards the pizzeria.

"That was cool and scary!" Balloon Boy said as he started to run towards the pizzeria as well.

"Okay guys, the car is here so we can go now." Freddy told the others.

"About time! I was craving some fighting!" Flame exclaimed as he walked out from the factory.

"You always crave battle Flame." Swift told Flame.

"Well yeah..." Flame said.

"So, are we going to go or what?" Goldie said as he teleported next to Freddy.

"We'd be best going now so that we cant take down Vincent." Foxy said as he yawned.

They were walking towards the car, but it was suddenly launched into the wall of the factory by an unknown force. They all looked at the source, and looked in shock.

"What the hell is that?" Flame said fearfully.

"It's... a monster of an animatronic..." Swift said as she slowly took out her daggers.

"I think... we have tah fight this thing." Foxy said as he sharpened his hook against the wall.

"I'm afraid so." Goldie said as he got a knife.

"This is not part of the plan..." Freddy said as he put on his brass knuckles.

What they were staring at was 'The Tank'. 'The Tank' made an inhuman screech as it started charging towards the five of them.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Mike and Fritz were standing on the rooftop of the pizzeria holding Scar-Hs.

"I honestly wonder where you get these guns from Fritz." Mike said.

"Oh it's just a hobby of mine." Fritz told Mike. Austin came from the hatch to the roof and watched them.

"Hey, you know that you don't really have to be up here, do you?" Austin asked.

"We just want the pizzeria to be warned instead of sudden attacks like before." Mike told him.

"That's great, but what are the odds that some of them will actually get here? I mean, they are all trapped at the skyscrapers after all." Austin said.

"They could've had backup teams." Fritz told Austin.

"That's how Battlefield Hardline works right?" Mike asked.

"I suppose that you're right..." Austin said as he started walking back to the hatch. He noticed something right when he started going down. Austin looked back up, and saw 2 sports cars driving right towards the pizzeria.

"Uh guys!" Austin shouted. Mike and Fritz then ran over to the hatch.

"See, what did I tell you?" Mike said.

"You get down there and tell the others that they're coming. We'll stay up here until we run out of ammo, got it?" Fritz said. Austin nodded and went down the ladder.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight..." Mike said.

"This is going to be a huger battle than we first anticipated." Fritz said as he cocked his Scar-H.

**It looks like there's going to be a Battle of Three Fronts! I now have a question for you guys. Which part of the battle do you want to see first? To remind you there are 3 fronts: The Skyscrapers, The Southern Factory, and The Pizzeria. The one that gets the most picks will be the first shown, while the other two will be again choose which will be shown first. Who's going to win this massive battle? Will anything unexpected happen? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	19. Ch19: Battle of Three Fronts: Skyscraper

**Hey everyone! So, it looks like we're getting into the large scale battle! I decided that I'll start from the skyscrapers, then the pizzeria, then the factory. I did the factory last cause you might cr- er uh I probably shouldn't say anything yet. ... Uhm, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: FIRST FUSION TO BE SEEN YEY!**

**Note 2: This is mostly going to focus on Gust &amp; Flare with bits and pieces of other parts of the battle.**

[Skyscraper Area - Left Street]

Gust noticed that Vincent was slowing down into another street. Flare was focused on driving.

"Um Flare?" Gust said a bit worried.

"What?" Flare asked.

"Why'd Vincent go down that street?" Gust asked.

"Maybe it's part of the pla-" Flare was going to say before Bonnie and Jeremy jumped onto the hood of the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gust shouted in panic. Flare quickly stopped the car, and both him and Gust got out.

"It was a trap..." Flare said under his breath. He took out his katana and stared at Bonnie.

"That's why..." Gust said as she had her claws out. It seemed that each side were looking at each other with death glares. The fight didn't start until an animatronic started to run and attack Wolfie.

Gust ran at Jeremy, and swung her claws at him. Jeremy just swung a withered guitar into her side, and caused her to crash into Flare. Bonnie then jumped and threw a knife into Flare's chest. Flare snarled, and swung his katana at Bonnie. It sliced Bonnie's chest a bit, and Bonnie took a few steps back.

Gust then ran at Bonnie, swinging one of her claws into Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie shouted in pain as he looked at his shoulder. The claws nearly cut his arm off of his body.

"Ha! You're a nightmare? So you're one of the six leaders that Goldie fought against." Bonnie said to intimidate Gust. Gust grinned. and ran at Bonnie again. This time, Bonnie slid under her, and kicked her straight into the air. Jeremy then threw a pipe straight into Gust's leg. She fell onto the ground. and the pipe went further into her leg, causing that leg to be disabled.

"Damn it!" Gust said in frustration.

"Looks like you're too weak to fight now!" Bonnie taunted Gust. Gust growled at him and tried to run at Bonnie, but she just tripped and fell back to the ground.

"STOP DAMN IT!" Flare said angrily as he ran quickly at Bonnie. Bonnie turned, but he didn't have any time to react. Flare cut deep into Bonnie's chest with his katana, but then some dark smoke came out.

_"What the hell!?" _Flare thought. The smoke constricted Flare's arms and legs, and a face appeared in front of him.

"You don't try to kill Bonnie!" The smoke said as it threw Flare into the wall. Flare hit the wall, and landed on top of Gust. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Thanks Dark Bonnie!" Bonnie said happily as the smoke went back into him.

"No problem." Dark Bonnie said as he started working to covering the wound. Both Bonnie and Jeremy started to walk towards Gust and Flare.

[Skyscraper Area - Rooftops]

Toy Flame was holding the sniper rifle Fritz let them use.

"Have we taken any of them out yet?" Exo asked.

"Uhm, I think I got one of them." Toy Chica said unsure.

"These guns are harder to use than I thought..." Chica said.

"I hope that we're helping a bit at least..." Toy Flame said as she aimed at an animatronic.

[Skyscraper Area - Right Street]

Toy Freddy and Mangle were fighting off a few weaker animatronics. They were doing well, until they heard a shot. The left side of Toy Freddy's face was suddenly completely destroyed, including his left eye. Toy Freddy fell to the floor. Mangle gasped, and ran over to Toy Freddy's body and check his power core. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his power core still working, but it was having a slight problem with the missing part of Toy Freddy's face. Jace quickly ran to Mangle, and took out his radio.

"Damn it Exo! One of you shot Toy Freddy!" Jace shouted into the radio.

"Wh-what? Oh damn it this isn't good..." Exo said back.

"He's fine, but this made the fight much more difficult than it needed to be." Jace told him.

"Uh, bring Toy Freddy back to the truck! We'll give you some cover." Exo said. Jace picked up Toy Freddy, and turned to Mangle.

"Protect me while I run back ok?" Jace told her. Mangle nodded, and they both started running towards Jace's truck. Mangle swung her hook at an animatronic, and stunned it. Another animatronic was about to attack Jace, but a bullet went straight into the animatronic, killing it. Jace got to the truck, and put Toy Freddy into the bed of the truck. He turned, and saw Mangle trying to fight off 4 animatronics at once.

"MANGLE GET OUT OF THERE!" Jace shouted as he motioned her to get into the truck. Mangle turned towards the truck and started running, but she tripped on some rubble. The animatronics then started slashing at her. Jace ran, and got out a police shotgun. He shot 2 of the animatronics, and threw a grenade at the other 2. The last animatronics were exploded into bits, and Jace looked down at Mangle.

"Damn it..." Jace said as he picked Mangle up. Mangle's entire body was torn badly, and her endoskeleton was slashed as well. Jace put her into the bed of the truck, and started driving off back to the pizzeria.

_"I hope I can get there in time..." _Jace said as he sped down the road.

[Skyscraper Area - Central Street]

Wolfie was fighting off some animatronics with the dark animatronics as well. Wolfie kept swinging her small sword at the animatronics. She howled, and it knocked the animatronics into a propane truck. The impact exploded the truck, and it knocked both Wolfie and the dark animatronics backwards. Apex suddenly appeared out of the corner of Wolfie's eyes, and they both clashed swords.

"Ha! Thought I wouldn't see ya, but you were wrong!" Wolfie said to taunt Apex.

"Well, you can't beat me!" Apex said as she took her two curved sword and disarmed Wolfie. Wolfie stepped back in fear.

"H-hey! That's not fair!" Wolfie said as the dark animatronic ran at Apex. Apex just dodged out of the way, and stabbed the 2 dark animatronics in the back, killing them both. Wolfie backed into a car, and she started sweating.

"Looks like you're cornered." Apex said as she stepped closer.

_"What to do what to do..." _Wolfie said as she looked around for an escape route. Apex pointed her blade at Wolfie's chest, and raised it high. Wolfie closed her eyes in total fear. Apex lowered her sword and sighed.

"I can't kill a kid." Apex said as she leaned up and bit Wolfie on the neck. Wolfie was then paralyzed and fell to the floor.

"Be lucky, other animatronics would've killed you without mercy." Apex said as she ran another direction. Wolfie just looked around in fear that an animatronic will find her, and kill her.

[Skyscraper Area - Left Street]

Bonnie and Jeremy got very close to Flare and Gust. Gust opened her eyes, and saw Flare trying to get up.

"F-Flare..." Gust said weakly.

"Yeah?" Flare said equally as weak.

"T-There's only one way w-we can beat them..." Gust told him.

Flare thought for a moment. He then nodded and said, "Do it." Gust and Flare slowly tried grabbing each others arms. Once they finally locked arms, Gust focused the rest of her energy in her mind. Suddenly, Flare and Gust shined a bright white. Bonnie and Jeremy took a few steps back.

"What the hell!?" Jeremy said.

"What is this?" Bonnie said in confusion. When the light died down, only a single animatronic was standing. The animatronic had Flare's ninja outfit, as well as his katana. It also had long sharp claws, and a withered appearance. The fur color was reddish-grey. One eye had Flare's eye color, while the other had Gust's eye color.

"W-who the hell are you!?" Jeremy asked.

The animatronic just smiled, and looked right into Jeremy's eyes.

"We're Glare! Now tremble before our power!" Glare said with a mixture of Gust's and Flare's voices. Jeremy looked at Bonnie and nodded. Bonnie then ran at Glare, and swung his guitar. Glare quickly dodged, took out it's katana, and sliced at Bonnie's chest all seemingly in an instant. Bonnie felt his chest, and was in shock.

"Holy crap you're fast!" Bonnie said slightly admiring their speed. Glare just smiled, and looked at Jeremy.

"Well looks like I'm next..." Jeremy said as he raised his withered guitar. Glare ran at Jeremy, and raised their sword. Jeremy swung his guitar before they got to him, and when they did the guitar knocked them backwards.

"Huh, you won't get lucky like that again!" Glare said as they ran at Jeremy a second time. They quickly zigzagged, and Jeremy couldn't figure out their pattern. Glare sliced at Jeremy's legs, and his endoskeletal legs got disabled.

"Damn it we were doing so well!" Bonnie said angrily as he picked up Jeremy and retreated. Glare smiled as they looked around the street. The Fazbear Family completely retreated from the streets.

_"So, it looks like they couldn't handle us." _Gust said.

_"Yeah, but look at our side..." _Flare told Gust. Glare looked around, and they lost around 20 animatronics, while the Fazbear Family possibly lost no one.

_"Damn..." _Gust thought as she looked in horror. Gust then split herself from Flare, and they still had their severe wounds.

"This was not a good fight..." Flare said as they went to the group of remaining animatronics.

**So, it looks like this battle didn't really go well for either side. But, we still have the pizzeria battle and the factory battle to look forward to! So, did Toy Flame accidentally shooting Toy Freddy cost the battle? Or was there no way of winning in the first place? What is going to happen to Wolfie? She is still there because she's paralyzed. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	20. Ch20: Battle of Three Fronts: Pizzeria

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update this on Friday, I reaaaaally wasn't in the mood at all. But! We have it today! I'll be updating on Tuesday because today is too close to Monday. Anyways, lets get right onto this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Rooftop]

Mike aimed his Scar-H at one of the sports cars. He was about to fire, but Fritz put his hand on the gun and lowered it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mike yelled as he looked at Fritz dead in the eye.

"You can't shoot at the vehicle! What if it ends up crashing into the wall! We can't afford that damage!" Fritz told Mike.

"Damn... I suppose you're right." Mike said.

"Just wait for them to come to us..." Fritz said as the sports cars started nearing the parking lot. One of them came to a stop. Mike and Fritz raised their weapons as the animatronics started getting out.

"FIRE!" Fritz shouted. They both began to shoot at the animatronics. They shot one of them in the chest, but the other 2 got behind the car. The other 2 cars kept driving until they got near to the entrance. Mike pointed his Scar-H straight down, and started shooting at the 8 animatronics going into the building. He managed to take 2 of them out, but the rest got inside.

"Damn it!" Mike said as he threw the gun on the floor in frustration. Austin and Ryan soon came out from the hatch and closed it, locking the hatch so nothing can get up.

"So, what now?" Austin asked.

"Stay up here, it'll be better if we stay here instead of going down there and fighting." Fritz said.

"Damn man I hope that they'll be okay..." Ryan said worried.

"We can only wait and see." Mike said as he sat down against the hatch.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Inside]

Tox came inside with the other 5 animatronics with him. It seemed that no one was inside of the pizzeria.

"Be careful. Rykson warned me that their usual tactic is hiding in the shadows. Don't let your guard down." Tox told them. They wandered around a bit, until they heard some rustling on the show stage. Tox quietly sneaked up onto the stage. He hid behind the curtains so that whatever animatronic hiding there would think that it's safe. Soon enough, Tox saw Toy Bonnie slowly walking, holding her guitar with both hands. Tox waited until Toy Bonnie was right in front of him.

Once she got in front of Tox, he quickly put his arm around her neck and pointed a flintlock pistol at her power core.

"Don't even think about escaping girl." Tox said. Tox noticed Toy Bonnie tense up, and dropped her guitar. It hit the floor with a loud thud. Tox then walked down the steps of the stage with Toy Bonnie as a hostage.

"Alright scrap metals! We got one of your allies in our hands. Show yourselves before I shoot a bullet into her core!" Tox shouted loudly. one by one, the other animatronics slowly came out of the shadows.

"Don't. Hurt. Her." Marionette said with an angry tone in his voice.

"If you try anything..." Mech said as he pointed his pistol at Tox. Tox looked at Mech, and pointed his flintlock pistol at him.

"Lets just talk this through..." Preston said calmly as he slowly walked towards Tox.

"I suggest that you surrender this place or suffer the consequences of your actions." Tox said as he whistled. The other 5 animatronics then came from behind Marionette, Mech, and Preston.

"Damn..." Mech said as he lowered his pistol.

"Tricked by our own tactic..." Marionette said.

"It doesn't feel fun now that it's on your side, now does it?" Tox asked. After Tox asked that, a blue aura appeared around Toy Bonnie. She was then quickly sucked underneath the tiles. Tox blinked in disbelief as he looked back at Mech.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Basement]

PlushTrap was sleeping peacefully. His little ears perked up as he heard shouting coming from above the floor.

"Huh I wonder what's going on now!" Plushtrap exclaimed as he rushed over to a small hole in the wall. PlushTrap saw that Tox had Toy Bonnie captive.

"Oh no! That's probably a bad animatronic!" PlushTrap said as he casually watched. PlushTrap watched as Mech, Marionette, and Preston were trying to reason with Tox.

"I need to do something!" PlushTrap said as he rushed over near the spot where Tox held Toy Bonnie prisoner.

"I haven't done this in a very very long time!" PlushTrap said as he put his tiny hands on his tiny head. His hand began to glow blue, and he held his eyes shut. Suddenly, Toy Bonnie fell through the tiles and landed on her feet on the basement floor.

"Wha? Where am I?" Toy Bonnie asked as she looked around. She then looked down, and saw PlushTrap looking at her, smiling.

"Hi! I'm PlushTrap!" PlushTrap said happily.

"W-were you the one who brought me down here?" Toy Bonnie asked. PlushTrap nodded his head.

"I saw the bad animatronic trying to hurt you while your friends watched..." PlushTrap said.

"Well, I need to go back up to help my friends. Do you know a way out of here?" Toy Bonnie asked PlushTrap.

"Yep! Just follow me!" PlushTrap said as he started leading Toy Bonnie down the dark basement.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria - Inside]

When Toy Bonnie fell through the floor, Mech quickly acted. He turned, and shot one of the animatronics in the core. He then ducked, and Tox shot the other animatronic in the head. Marionette stabbed his sword-like arms into another animatronic, while Preston knocked out the other animatronic with his saxophone. Tox was reloading his flintlock pistol as his team fell.

"I may be all that's left, but I'll put up a fight!" Tox said as he walked backwards onto the show stage. He aimed his pistol, and shot Mech in the shoulder. Tox then holstered his flintlock pistol and took out a whip. He swung the whip at Preston, and it made a small cut across his chest. Unknowingly, a long forgotten hatch was opened. Toy Bonnie got out, and looked down at PlushTrap.

"Thanks." Toy Bonnie whispered as PlushTrap began closing the hatch.

"You're welcome." PlushTrap whispered as he quietly closed the hatch and locked it. Toy Bonnie then turned and grabbed her guitar laying on the floor. She went behind Tox, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy!" Toy Bonnie said. Tox turned his head, and was hit in the stomach by Toy Bonnie's guitar. Tox was launched near the entrance, and slowly got up. He looked at the entrance, and started running out of the pizzeria.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Outside]

Tox ran out the entrance, and ran at the sports car. halfway there, he heard the cocking of a gun. He looked up, and saw both Mike and Fritz pointing their guns at them.

"Damn it what more do you want!? I'm retreating!" Tox shouted at them.

"Hmph, get out of here and never come back." Mike said as he lowered his gun. Tox quickly got into a sports car, and drove off. The two truck from the skyscrapers drove into the parking lot at the same time. Jace quickly got out, and carried Toy Freddy out of the bed of the truck. He ran towards the doors of the pizzeria.

Bonnie and Jeremy got out of the bed of the other truck, and carried Mangle towards the pizzeria as well.

"Jade! What happened?" Fritz asked.

"Ugh it was a total train wreak!" Jade said as he got out of the truck. Another car came into the parking lot, one marked with the pizzeria's logo on it. Freddy, Swift, and Foxy came out. Foxy dragged out Flame, knocked out unconscious.

"Wh-where's Goldie?" Mike asked them.

"He's..." Freddy said quietly.

"W-we don't know, but he stayed behind." Swift said.

"I had tah knock Flame out cold if we wanted tah escape that factory." Foxy said with Flame over his shoulders.

"If you didn't, none of us would've come back Foxy..." Freddy said.

"None of you would've come back!? What are you talking about!?" Fritz asked worried.

"A monster that Vincent must've created..." Freddy told them. Mike and Fritz looked at each other and blinked. The four of them went down the hatch to meet up with Freddy and the others.

**Oh damn! It looks like they were able to defend the pizzeria, but what exactly happened at the Southern Factory? We'll get this answer in the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	21. Ch21: Battle of Three Fronts: Factory

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I was sick. Don't worry though, I'm going to update this on Friday like normally. The reason will be shown at the end of this chapter. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: This going to be the only flashback that isn't italicized, cause then almost the entire would be italicized.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy, Swift, and Foxy were sitting at the corner of the stage, with Mike, Fritz, and Jace looking up from some chairs at a table. Flame was inside of the backstage to rest.

"So, what exactly happened? And don't leave out any details." Jace said as he clicked a pen, holding a notebook in his hands.

"Well, it all seemed normal when Purple Freddy and Balloon Boy left, until a few minutes later..." Freddy began.

[Flashback - Southern Factory]

Flame charged at 'The Tank' with his sword out. He swung his sword at 'The Tank', but it punched Flame to the side into some crates.

"Holy hell!" Flame said as he gasped for air.

Freddy went next, and the same thing happened to him. One after another, they were all knocked out of 'The Tank's' way.

"This thing..." Swift said quietly.

"It's unbeatable..." Foxy said.

"Come on! We can fight this monster!" Flame shouted as he got back up to his feet. Flame ran at 'The Tank' and slid underneath it. He swung his sword under 'The Tank', and it barely made a scratch. Flame turned, and he was punched in the stomach. He was flown back into the wall, it made a large crack, and the wall fell apart in the spot where Flame was.

"Flame we need to think this through!" Freddy shouted.

"We need to destroy its power core." Goldie told them.

"But where would it be?" Swift asked.

"There's only one way tah find out." Foxy said as he started going towards 'The Tank'. Foxy jumped up onto its back, and started searching for a chest button. There wasn't any that he can find, and 'The Tank' grabbed Foxy and started crushing him.

"Foxy!" Goldie shouted. Goldie teleported onto the hands of 'The Tank', and started slicing at it with his knife. 'The Tank screeched, and lost his grip of Foxy. Foxy plummeted to the floor, and hit it with a crash. Goldie jumped down, grabbed Foxy's arms, and teleported behind a large pillar. Goldie looked down at Foxy, and he seemed to be alright. Foxy coughed, and opened his eyes.

"Thanks..." Foxy said as he slowly got up.

Flame again tried to run at 'The Tank', but this time he slashed his sword through the left arm of 'The Tank'. 'The Tank' screeched, but it's left arm was still attached.

"How the..." Flame muttered as he ran at 'The Tank' yet again. Flame was knocked into the pillar that Goldie and Foxy were taking cover behind, and the pillar was smashed into pieces.

"Flame stop!" Foxy shouted as he put his hands on Flame. Flame turned to Foxy, with rage almost completely in his eyes. Flame was completely bruised all over, and his left hand was already completely destroyed.

"I have to win!" Flame shouted as he tore his hand from Foxy's grip. Flame again seemingly almost instantly got in front of 'The Tank'. This time however, he had his eyes set on the glass container. Flame raised his sword, and swung it at the glass container. It just clinked against the glass, and 'The Tank' roared and punched Flame full force on the face. He was sent flipping backwards in the air, and he crashed into another pillar. Flame was exhausted, and he sighed.

"Damn it we need to get out of here!" Flame shouted at the others.

"But we can't all leave! It'll follow us for sure!" Swift said.

"We need to leave someone behind..." Freddy said.

"I-I'll stay behind." Flame said as he picked his sword up from the floor.

"We can't let ye do that Flame!" Foxy said as he looked right into Flame's eyes.

"Yes I can! I've done it before, I can do it again!" Flame shouted at Foxy.

"Flame don't, the last time you did that you..." Goldie said as he closed his eyes.

"Guys we don't have much time to make a choice!" Freddy said as 'The Tank' started nearing them. Goldie opened his eyes and looked up.

"I'll stay behind. Flame did it for me long ago, I have to repay that favor." Goldie said.

"No! Goldie I won't let you stay!" Flame said as he got up.

"Flame, it's his choice. If he want's to repay you... then he can." Freddy said sadly.

"But I don't want him to die!" Flame shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Flame we don't have that many options!" Foxy said, with a few tears in his eyes too.

"I wish there was an easier way..." Swift said quietly as she put her hand on Flame's shoulder. Flame raised his head, and turned to stare at Swift.

"I'm going to stay, I don't care what anyone says!" Flame shouted as he was about to go in front of the pillar.

"I'm sorry that I have tah do this..." Foxy said as he looked at Flame with black eyes. He lunged at Flame, and knocked Flame out on the pillar.

"Ok, we have to go now!" Freddy shouted. Goldie went in front of the pillar, and got 'The Tank's' attention.

"Hey look here!" Goldie said as he ran down the corridor of the factory. 'The Tank' bought the distraction, and ran after Goldie. The others then ran out of the factory, and got into the car. Freddy noticed a beacon on the side of the car.

"So that's how they knew..." Freddy said as he broke the beacon. They then started driving towards the pizzeria.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"And that's all that happened." Freddy finished.

"My god..." Jace said.

"What has Vincent created!?" Mike said fearfully.

"An even bigger question, what if it comes to the pizzeria..." Fritz said quietly.

"We don't know what happened to Goldie after that." Swift told them.

"'The Tank', was there something inside of that glass container?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, we got knocked back too quickly to see." Freddy said.

"Wait..." Foxy said as he tried remembering.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Before 'The Tank' started tah crush me, I got a glimpse of what was in the glass container." Foxy told them.

"What was inside of it?" Fritz said.

"That Phone Guy..." Foxy said.

"He was inside of 'The Tank'?" Freddy asked.

"It doesn't seem willingly either..." Swift said.

"Vincent... what the hell are you doing?" Jace said as he put the pen down on the table. They suddenly heard a loud bang come from the backstage door. Out came a very pissed off Flame.

"DAMN IT FOXY I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE WHO STAYED!" Flame shouted extremely angry.

"Flame, ye done that before, I don't think any o us would want ye tah do it again." Foxy said.

"Think about Swift Flame..." Freddy told Flame.

"He was just trying to keep us together..." Swift said.

"Ye would've done the same thing fer me..." Foxy said. Nothing seemed to convince Flame in the slightest.

"I don't give a f***!" Flame said as he snarled, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE!" Flame raised up his sword and pointed it at Foxy.

"I was hoping that it wasn't going tah come tah this..." Foxy said as he sharpened his hook against the wall.

**OH SNAP! It looks like there's going to be a Flame vs. Foxy 2. Who's going to win this time? We won't find out until the next chapter. One more thing, I finally finished the base of this entire storyline. If I'm right, there's going to be about 4 more stories after this one. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	22. Ch22: Flame vs Foxy 2

**Hey everyone! So, who's going to win this duel? Lets go find out!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Show Stage]

Flame and Foxy ran at each other, and clashed sword and hook.

"Guys stop!" Swift pleaded. She was about to go to separate them, but Freddy put his hand in front of her.

"Don't Swift, there's nothing we can do to stop this." Freddy told her.

Flame tried to use his sword to knock Foxy's arm out of the way, but it got caught on the hook. Foxy smiled, and used all of his force to throw Flame into the air. He then made Flame crash into the floor, causing some of the wooden boards to be broken.

"Flame stop fighting! I'm trying tah talk to ye!" Foxy said as he looked down at Flame. Flame slowly tried getting up, but Foxy put his foot on Flame's back.

"Listen tah me. There's nothing that we could've done tah have us all get out of that factory alive." Foxy told Flame. This made Flame angrier, and he grabbed Foxy's foot.

"Are you saying that Goldie didn't make it out alive!?" Flame shouted as he threw Foxy off of him. Flame quickly got back up, and charged at Foxy, he swung his sword, but Foxy dodged it. Foxy then punched Flame in the stomach and kicked him backwards.

"Flame stop. Yer fighting fer no reason." Foxy said as he stood motionless. Flame then took out a knife, and threw it at him. Foxy dodged, but Flame was already coming from the side. Flame swung his sword, and it sliced Foxy's shoulder. Foxy took a step back, and looked with pleading eyes at Flame.

"Ye don't have a reason fer fighting..." Foxy said quietly.

"I have a reason for everything..." Flame told him.

"THEN WHAT IS YER REASON!?" Foxy shouted at Flame.

"Goldie..." Flame said as his eyes started to darken.

"Oh no..." Swift said to Freddy.

"Just a bit more..." Freddy said.

Flame charged at Foxy with incredible speed. Flame kicked Foxy backwards, slashed his arm, punched him to the ground, and raised his sword again seemingly in a instant.

"I-I wa... wa..." Flame said as his voice quivered.

"YE WHAT!?" Foxy shouted at him.

"I WANT YE TAH BE DEAD!" Flame shouted in a full on pirate accent.

"What the hell..." Freddy said as looked at Swift. Swift looked at Freddy with equally as confused eyes. Flame then started to quickly slash Foxy several times.

"Ok now we stop him!" Swift said as she ran at Flame.

"Agreed." Freddy said as he started going towards Flame.

Swift tried grabbing Flame, but he punched her backwards. Freddy got a hold of his chest, but Flame elbowed Freddy in the stomach and pushed him backwards.

"Damn it..." Swift said.

"How are we going to stop him?" Freddy asked. Preston and Exo heard the fight from another room, and got over to the stage.

"What the hell is happened!?" Preston asked in a serious voice.

"We need to stop Flame from killing Foxy!" Swift said.

"Hell... alright we need us all to try to subdue him at once." Exo told them.

"It's the only way." Preston said.

"Alright, we'll follow your lead." Freddy said. Flame was suddenly grabbed by the neck, arms, and chest at the same time. He tried getting to get out of the grips, but it mostly didn't work. Flame did get his sword hand free, and he blindly swung it. It struck Exo in his audio core. Exo then got a grip on Flame's arm again.

"Jace press flick the switch!" Freddy shouted. Jace jumped up to the show stage, and ran over to them. He put his hand on Flame's power switch, but hesitated.

"Sorry Flame, we can't let you kill Foxy." Jace said as he flipped the switch. Flame slowly powered down, and they let go of Flame.

"God damn..." Freddy said as he sat down.

"Is everyone ok?" Swift asked.

"It doesn't look like Foxy is..." Preston said. They all looked over at Foxy. He had oil and slash marks all over him.

"Will he be fine?" Jace asked.

"I don't know if Mike can save him..." Freddy said sadly. Exo was going to speak, but he just made a high pitched screech. The others covered their ears.

"Exo? Did Flame slash your audio core?" Freddy said. Exo felt his neck for a slash. He nodded, and made a worried look.

"Oh don't worry Exo, I'm pretty sure that we can find you another audio core." Swift said optimistically. Exo cracked a smile, and looked back at Flame.

"We're going to have to lock him into the Parts &amp; Service room until he cools down..." Freddy said. He looked over at Jace, who was already up.

"I'll go bring him there." Jace said as he grabbed Flame by the legs and started dragging him. Freddy went over to the Employee's Lounge to get Mike.

"My god..." Preston said as he looked over at Foxy's slashed up body.

"Hey Preston?" Swift tapped on Preston's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm?" Preston said as he turned around.

"Flame started speaking... differently right before he started to slash up Foxy." Swift explained to him. Preston's ears raised up, and he got a bit closer to Swift.

"How exactly did he sound like?" Preston asked.

"Kinda like Foxy, why?" Swift told Preston. Preston sighed and looked down. He seemed to be doing that for a long time.

"Is something wrong?" Swift said.

"Did he ever tell you?" Preston asked Swift, waiting for an answer.

Swift thought for a moment before answering him, "No... is there something he never told us?"

"Yes there is then. Follow me. We need to talk in private." Preston said as he quickly started walking.

"Whoa slow down!" Swift shouted trying to catch up to him.

[Emplyee's Lounge]

Preston went inside of the Employee's Lounge. Freddy was just finishing explaining what happened to Mike.

"Oh Preston! I was just finishing telling what had happened to Foxy." Freddy said.

"That's great, but I need to talk to Swift. In private." Preston commanded them.

"Alright. I was gonna go to attempt to fix Foxy anyways." Mike said as he started walking towards the door with Freddy. They opened the door, and Swift was there panting.

"Sl-ow do-wn..." Swift struggled to say.

"Sorry." Preston said as Freddy and Mike left the room. Preston quickly got up to the door and locked it. He grabbed a chair at the table and sat down in it.

"Come, sit across from me." Preston told Swift. Swift sat in the chair across from Preston.

"So, tell me everything you know about that accent." Swift said. Preston sighed, and looked at Swift in the eyes.

"It all started many years ago, 1983 to be exact..."

**Man a lot of things happened in this chapter! Will Foxy be alright? What is up with the pirate accent that Flame has? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	23. Ch:23 Dark Flashbacks

**Hey everyone! I have nothing to say about the flashback, so lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**This part gets very dark so I guess trigger warning? You need a trigger warning for cutting right?**

[Flashback - 1983]

There was a newly built restaurant that was going to be opened up soon. The construction crews still had to put in the tables and chairs, but other than that it was practically finished. The only thing missing was the animatronics.

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't know it still sounds like that we're in the trunk."

"Wait! I'd think that the truck stopped moving. Do ye think that we'd be here?"

"I hope so, cause I was getting sick of the stupid warehouse."

There was 4 sets of crates set down onto the ground. The construction crew started opening the box. Out a couple animatronics came out, and yawned. Two more animatronics came out after.

"Ah finally! It has been ages hasn't it?" One of them said.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it?" The other said as he stretched his arms.

"Come here you two, you need to get your memory cards that was taken out of you for safe keeping." A worker said as he handed them both a memory card.

"So, ye'll put mine in and I'll put yer card in?" The animatronic said.

"Of course!" The other responded. They both pressed the button to open their chests. They then pressed the smaller button on the inside to open the back of their necks. They inserted the memory cards into each other, and closed their chests.

"Ah! Flame!" The other animatronic said.

"So Preston, ye still look the same last time I remember ye!" Flame said as he smiled. Flame didn't look the same as he does now. He was wearing a captains jacket as well as brown pirate shorts. Instead of a sword, he had a cutlass.

"Ha ha, of course I would!" Preston told Flame.

"Ok come on you two, you can have time to catch up after we show you where you're going to be working!" The worker snapped as he walked into the restaurant.

"Heh. We'll have time to talk later." Preston said.

"Yeah, I really want tah know who ye were with in that crate." Flame said.

"You probably wouldn't like the people in there." Preston said as they started walking into the restaurant.

[Current Time]

"It doesn't look like Flame even remotely hated pirates back then... in fact he WAS a pirate back then." Swift said.

"Yeah. But things can go to hell very fast..." Preston said as he looked down.

"What happened?" Swift said slightly worried.

"Everything seemed peaceful for a year. I could tell that the two animatronics with Flame were planning something, but I didn't even think about warning Flame before it was too late..." Preston began.

[Flashback - 1984]

It was two hours after closing time. Flame was just sitting at the end of a small boat, cleaning his cutlass. The other two animatronics were speaking in private inside of the ship.

"I think that it'd be time that we'd go through with our plan."

"I'd be getting sick that the wolf is getting all of the popularity."

"Time fer us to kill him so that we'd be getting that fame."

The two animatronics nodded and left the ship. Flame turned, and put away his cutlass.

"Hey laddies! What were ye talking about fer all this time?" Flame asked. One of them took out their cutlass, and the other took out a blunderbass.

"Sorry captain, it's nothing personal... actually it is." The animatronic said as he swung his cutlass into Flame's shoulder. Flame shouted in pain, and looked the animatronic right in the eye.

"So this'd be a mutiny eh? Well I'm going tah go down without a fight!" Flame shouted as he punched the animatronics away. Flame took out his own cutlass, and aimed it at the two animatronics. The animatronic with the blunderbass fired, but the bullet weren't strong enough to penetrate metal; the pellets instead pushed Flame off of the ship and into the wall.

Preston walked into the room, and saw Flame struggling to get up.

"Flame!" Preston shouted as he helped Flame up.

"Heh, it's a good thing that yer here..." Flame said as he shock his head.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Preston shouted loudly.

"Not until he'd be dead!" An animatronic shouted as he used a zipline to go down towards Preston and Flame. The animatronic kicked Flame to the ground, and dug the cutlass deep into his chest.

"You bastard!" Preston said as he threw the animatronic off of Flame.

Flame slowly raised his head up and whispered, "Don't worry, he missed." Flame cracked a smiled before he laid his head back down on the ground. The manager then came into the room, obviously very angry.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The manager said in a very angry tone. Preston got off of his knees, and started very angrily at the two animatronics.

"Those two tried killing Flame. I have proof with this cutlass in his chest." The manager looked at the two animatronics with an angry look. He took the cutlass out of Flame, and Flame shouted in pain.

"You two are going to get scrapped. YOU HEAR ME!" The manager yelled.

"B-but what about Flame?" Preston asked. The manager sighed, and looked at Preston.

"I have no choice but to have Flame moved into the safe room." The manager told Preston. Preston looked at Flame, who showed that he was obviously a bit depressed. Preston sighed, and knelt down to Flame.

"It looks like you're gonna be in the safe room for awhile buddy..." Preston said as he looked away with hurt eyes. He might not see Flame again. Flame didn't say a word as he was brought into the safe room, and the door locked.

[Current Time]

"Damn..." Swift said in shock.

"I could tell that Flame was devastated when the attack happened. He was depressed, and felt abandoned. I wouldn't be surprised if he cut himself with that cutlass of his." Preston said.

The door to the Employee's Lounge was opened. Swift and Preston turned, and saw Flame standing there.

"Flame? How'd you get out of the Parts and Service room?" Swift asked.

"Do ye really think that a simple door would keep me locked from the inside?" Flame said as he sat down in a chair, "I was listening from the other side fer awhile. Preston was right. I did fell abandoned. I was depressed. I did cut, but that'd be the only time I ever had. I was alone. There was nothing fer me. I was left tah rot in that damn safe room fer about a month or two. But then came along the Animatronic War..."

[Flashback - 1984]

Flame was laying his back against the wall. He looked at his arm, and the cuts were almost healed.

"Looks like I have to do this again..." Flame said without his pirate accent. Flame grabbed his cutlass and put it on top of a nearly healed cut. Flame was about to cut his animatronic arm, but he noticed the door open. Flame quickly dropped the cutlass, and looked at the person who entered the room. It was the manager of the restaurant.

"Flame? It's been two months. How are yo- ...were you cutting yourself?" The manager said in shock. Flame slowly went to tears as he went to his knees.

"I have no reason to be here... I have no reason to live anymore... those f***ers ruined my life..." Flame said quietly.

"Flame, you do have a reason. I know that you can't really work here anymore but..." The manager said as he handed Flame a paper.

"Wh-what's this?" Flame said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"You can't be here but... you're built to fight. You might be better use in that animatronic war than to be left to rot here." The manager said.

"Bu-but what about Preston? What about all of the animatronics here?" Flame asked.

"They'll stay here, they aren't in a closed down attraction like you are..." The manager said.

"Cl-closed down?" Flame asked.

"We never reopened Pirate's Pop ever since that fight. None of us had the heart to just simply replace you." The manager told Flame to make him fell better. Flame cracked a smile, and nodded.

"At least someone still cares..." Flame said.

"You can't go like a pirate anymore though, you probably hate them considering that you don't have an accent anymore." The manager replied.

"Yeah..." Flame said quietly.

"There's something you can wear instead in the back. You might fit it now that you're different." The manager said as he left the room. Flame went towards the back of the safe room, and noticed a single box in there. He opened it, and inside there was some chain-mail armor and a sword.

[Current Time]

Flame didn't notice that he was tearing in front of them.

"Flame? Are you crying?" Swift asked.

"Th-this is what I didn't want t-tah remember..." Flame said as he broke out crying.

"I tried to get Flame to change his mind, but he was set to go to that war. It wasn't until 1986 that I got a letter from Rykson saying that Flame was K.I.A. I was devastated from the news, but exactly a year later Rykson sent another letter saying that he found Flame, and even brought him back. It was hard to believe, so I had to go to the abandoned pizzeria to see if it was true." Preston explained.

"Flame..." Swift said as she hugged Flame. Flame stopped crying, and hugged Swift back.

"I'm glad that I have you at least." Flame whispered into Swift's ear.

"You don't only have me, you have all of us." Swift told him. Flame broke from the hug and kissed Swift.

"Now come on, we have a war tah win." Flame said as he got up and opened the door for them.

**Yeah it was probably a good idea to put that trigger warning considering that I got a bit teary eyed writing that chapter. So, Flame's life isn't as innocent as it seems to be. What will the Fazbear Family's next plans? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**One more thing before I go, I finally have the basics of the storyline complete! Now just for the stuff within each story... I also have 3 prequel stories to get more background on 3 animatronics.**

**Here's the next stories in the storyline:**

**FNaF: Phantoms (2020)**

**FNaF: Black Ops (2025)**

**FNaF: The New Order (2031)**

**FNaF: Hunted{This has a chance of being split into 2 parts} (2037 - 2039)**

**FNaF: Animapocalypse (2052)**

**FNaF: The Final Journey (2054 then 1951)**

**Prequel Backstories:**

**FNaF: Rykson (1983 - 1985)**

**FNaF: Flame (1985 and 2015)**

**FNaF: Swift (2013 - 2015)**

**So, I have a bunch of stuff setup for later! I would like your opinions on this storyline. I also might never need The New Order or Hunted, but it's your choice if that's going to be in the storyline.**


	24. Ch24: Unexpected Allies

**Hey everyone! I am here with the next chapter! ...yeah! I really wish that I have more things to say than this.**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Listen up everyone! We have tah kill the source o the problem! We need tah kill Vincent!" Flame shouted so all of the pizzeria could hear him. A few of the animatronics went over to where Flame was standing, who was standing on top of the show stage.

"And how exactly will we do that? Our last plan didn't exactly work out, even with a cop in our side." Freddy said.

"It doesn't look like we can win..." Chica said. Mech went up to the stage with Flame, and smiled at him. Flame smiled back, and they both turned to the stage.

"Guys, we have to keep our hopes up! If we want to win our moral must be high!" Mech said.

"With Toy Freddy and Mangle in critical condition I don't know if we can beat them..." Bonnie said.

"We can't give up though, right?" Swift said to Bonnie.

"I-I think that we might me done..." Foxy said as he sat down leaning against the wall.

"Come on Foxy! Don't say that! Of course we can win!" Toy Flame said rather enthusiastically.

"No we can't lassie, there'd be no way we can recover before they attack us again." Foxy said gloomily.

The door of the pizzeria opened a crack, but nobody noticed it.

"We just need Mike tah work as fast as he can, right Mike?" Flame asked.

4 animatronics were walking in the shadows.

"I don't know, it might take 3 days if I worked as hard as I can, but even then we won't have enough time..." Mike replied.

The 4 animatronics were watching them talking.

"It looks like were finished guys..." Fritz said as he sat in a chair, looking at a picture inside of his wallet.

"Now?" One of the animatronics whispered.

"Now." Another said.

"So, it looks like yer in a bad spot yes?" The third one said loudly. Everyone turned to look at the shadows. Flame took out his sword, that voice sounded familiar to him...

"W-who are you?" Freddy said as he walked closer towards the animatronics. The 4 animatronics then teleported behind Flame, and 2 of them grabbed his arms.

"So, it has been a long time has it not?" The obvious leader said right at Freddy.

"Fronick... what are you doing here!? I thought you were dead! All of you actually!" Freddy said as he raised his fists.

"Wait, those are the animatronics that were in the ship!" Jade said.

"The one that sank?" Jace said. Jade nodded at Jace.

"So Fenx, what should we do with this bastard?" Fronick said.

"I'd love tah rip him apart one endoskeletal bone at at time..." Fenx said with an evil voice.

"No please don't!" Swift shouted.

"And why shouldn't we?" Besha snapped at Swift.

"We fought against this motherf***er before, I don't see a reason why not." Chia said, moving her sharp claws against Flame's neck.

"B-because we're all fighting for the same thing! To take Vincent out once and for all!" Swift shouted at them. Fronick closed his eyes to ponder what Swift said. Fronick then reopened his eyes after a couple seconds.

"Release him." Fronick commanded. Fenx and Besha violently threw Flame onto the floor, and he rolled onto his back coughing. Swift ran up to Flame and lifted his head.

"Are you ok?" Swift asked.

"J-just a bit shaken, t-that's all..." Flame said with his voice shaking.

"Wait... how'd you know that we've been fighting against Vincent this whole time!" Bonnie said.

"Cause dumbass here can find out things in the future." Besha said, pointing at Fenx.

"HEY!" Fenx said slightly annoyed.

"Can he tell if we win?" Freddy asked.

"Sorry matey, no nightmare can do that." Fenx responded.

"We still can't move around. There's nothing we could do..." Foxy said.

"Trust me, we'll be able to fix those two blokes faster than this human can." Besha said.

"But exactly how much faster?" Mike asked.

"One, two days at max." Chia told Mike.

"Damn..." Mike said.

"Bring us to them." Fronick commanded as he motioned Besha and Chia to follow him. Mike was about to escort them to Toy Freddy and Mangle, but the front entrance was suddenly exploded open. A large puff of some entered the room, and took a minute to clear up. Forge was standing in front of them. Fenx suddenly went on his knees, looking at the floor with his jaw open.

"What's happening to hi-?" Mech said as he reached for Fenx.

"DON'T touch him like that; that's when he's predicting the future..." Besha said as she looked back and forth from Fenx and Forge.

"Hey Fazbear Family, this looks familiar?" Forge said as he threw the head of an animatronic at Freddy. Freddy's eyes widened with shock, and he looked straight at Forge.

"What is it?" Flame asked leaning near Freddy.

"Y-you don't want to know..." Freddy said as he tried to hide it from Flame. Flame quickly took it from Freddy. The head was Goldie's; they killed Goldie when Flame and the others escaped. Flame looked Forge dead in the eyes with pure anger.

"Oh no... was that your friend?" Forge said with an evil laugh as he started running. Flame started running after Forge.

"STOP!" Flame turned around, and saw Fenx with his arm extended towards Flame.

"They. Killed. Goldie. I MUST KILL THEM!" Flame shouted angrily.

"Yer going tah get yerself killed if ye go!" Fenx warned Flame. Flame disregarded this warning and kept on running after Forge.

"He doesn't listen ever does he?" Freddy said with a sigh. Flame didn't know what was waiting for him...

**Yeah sorry if this seems kinda shorter than usual. I was having a bit of a hard time thinking of what should be on this chapter. Anyways, what was Fenx trying to warn Flame about? What's going to happen? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	25. Ch25: Flame vs Forge, Scorpo & The Tank

**Hey everyone! This is going to be another fight! Yay! ...but will it be a fair fight? You won't know until you start reading!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Abandoned Warehouse]

Forge ran into the warehouse, and sealed the door. Scorpo was standing on some crates waiting for Forge.

"So, did it work?" Scorpo asked.

"Of course that dumb wolf bought it, with that golden bear being one of his best friends after all. Now my question is, did you get that Frankenstein animatronic thing here?" Forge replied.

"Oh, you mean 'The Tank'? Of course I brought it here." Scorpo told Forge.

"Ha ha ha... excellent..." Forge said with an evil smile. The doors of the warehouse was suddenly broken open, and standing there was an extremely angry Flame.

"You... killed... GOLDIE!" Flame shrieked at them.

"Ha ha, of course we di-" Forge said before Flame charged right into him. Forge was knocked into some crates, and his head was cracked and his right arm broken. Forge looked up at Flame, and was terrified at what he saw. Flame's fur was blood red, and his eyes were pure black.

"H-holy shit..." Scorpo said as he took out a control button. Flame ran at Scorpo, and grabbed his arm. Flame then threw Scorpo into a pillar, which was completely destroyed. Forge slowly got back to his feet, and took out a sword. Flame turned to Forge, and took his own sword out.

"Damn... you're fast like that..." Forge said as he swung his sword. Flame dodged to the side, and broken Forge's sword into pieces.

"M-my sword..." Forge said in dismay. Forge then got extremely angry.

"You son of a..." Forge shout as he jumped up to a cable and began climbing it. Flame then started jumping up boxes to catch up to Forge. Forge was already way up high, and standing on the walkway. Flame jumped up to the walkway, and snarled at Forge. Forge smiled, and waited.

"YER NOT GETTING OUT O HERE THAT EASY!" Flame shouted as he charged at Forge. Forge then ran backwards, and grabbed the pole. He swung over the edge of the railing, and kicked Flame in the back. Flame's back got extremely dented, and his fur and eye color soon turned back to normal.

"Damn it..." Flame said as he turned to Forge.

"Not so tough without your extra speed, now are you?" Forge asked. Flame snarled, and ran at Forge. Forge took out his crossbow, and shot Flame right in the chest.

"Gah! Damn it I can't fight with range!" Flame shouted. Flame kept running, but Forge jumped backwards.

"Scorpo now!" Forge said. Flame looked down, and saw Scorpo with a RPG pointed straight at him. Flame then tried dodging out of the way, but the rocket hit the walkway, and Flame was rolling down the boxes. Flame hit the ground hard, and he struggled to get back up. Scorpo started to reload the RPG to finish Flame.

"Scorpo hurry!" Forge shouted. Flame got back to his feet and ran at Scorpo. Scorpo finished reloading the RPG, and aimed it at Flame, but it was too late. Flame stabbed his sword deep into Scorpo's chest. Scorpo stood still, and looked Flame in the eyes with death in his eyes.

"SCORPO!" Forge screamed in horror. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him. Forge watched as Scorpo dropped the RPG onto the ground, and fell to the floor.

"Y-y-you bastard..." Forge said as he closed his eyes. Forge put his hand on a pole, and tore it off of the hinge. Flame was about to jump up, but then a loud screech came from behind. Flame turned, and a giant animatronic fist punched him into the wall. Flame groaned, and looked up. 'The Tank' was looking at him. It screeched again, and ran at Flame. Flame dodged, and tried stabbing it with his sword. It didn't make a dent, and 'The Tank' grabbed Flame and threw him into the ground.

"Damn..." Flame said as he spit some oil out of his mouth.

_"I'll just watch and see what happens..." _Forge thought as he saw Flame slowly get back to his feet.

Flame slid under 'The Tank', but it grabbed Flame by the ears.

"OW THAT F***IN HURTS LIKE HELL!" Flame shouted. 'The Tank threw Flame down into the ground several times. Flame tried to get up, but 'The Tank' kicked Flame into a pillar. Flame landed on the ground, struggling just to breath.

"H-holy hell..." Flame said weakly as he looked up. He got back up with his sword, and was limping. Flame struggled to run to 'The Tank', but it grabbed Flame and smashed him into the ground again. Flame tried getting up, but 'The Tank' grabbed Flame, and threw him yet again into the wall.

_"I-I'm finished..." _Flame thought as he watched 'The Tank' slowly walk towards him. Forge jumped down, and put his hand up. 'The Tank' stopped walking, and slowly powered down. Forge pointed his broken sword at Flame.

"You see this? You... you destroyed my pride when you broke my sword... Now I'll break you." Forge said darkly. Forge took the pipe, and slammed it on the sides of Flame's arms and legs until they were broken. Forge picked up Flame's sword, and was admiring it.

"So... this is your sword? It looks great." Forge said as he looked at Flame.

"You better not..." Flame said.

"Oh? I think I will." Forge snapped at Flame. He took the end of the blade and the hilt, and snapped it in half. He threw the hilt side next to Flame, and looked at Scorpo.

"And Scorpo... you've killed him... and I can't forgive you for that no matter how hard you or I try." Forge said with a teardrop falling from his eye. Forge took the pole, and raised it up.

"You know what? I'm getting sick and tired of you..." Forge said as he paused. Flame closed his eyes, knowing that he's done for. Forge stabbed the pole into Flame's chest, seemingly hitting his power core. Forge turned around, and sighed.

"You were always stronger than us, but not 'The Tank' Flame. And now you've fallen. The Fazbear Family has no hope left for them. We'll kill them all, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Forge said as he walked away with 'The Tank'.

_"Flame? Wake up. Please..." _Jordan said as he circled around Flame.

_"Please wake up..."_

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

Swift was pacing around the front entrance, obviously distressed. Foxy noticed, and walked up to her.

"Aye Swift, some seems tah be bothering ye." Foxy said.

"F-Flame should've come back by now..." Swift replied.

"Well, maybe he'd be in a fight?" Foxy told her.

"I suppose that you're right..." Swift said, obviously still worried about Flame. Suddenly the doors opened, and a golden wolf was standing there.

"F-Flame?" Swift asked. The wolf chuckled, and took out a gold sword.

"Who the hell is that?" The wolf replied. Swift's eye widened, and she took out her duel daggers. She knows that there's going to be a fight with this mysterious animatronic.

**So... this chapter was probably a bit too fast for the fighting. Anyways, is Flame really dead? Who is this mysterious golden wolf? We won't find out until the next chapter! i hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	26. Ch26: Golden Flame

**Hey everyone! Looks like they'll be fighting this golden Flame. But who is he? Lets find out!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**P.S: Sorry that this took longer to come out, I had to bring my sister something she forgot for colorguard and it took an hour. :/**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Swift clashed her dagger at the wolfs sword. She then used the other dagger to slice the wolfs side.

"Hmph, can't fight fair now can ya?" The gold wolf said slightly annoyed.

"You want to fight fair? Fine." Swift said as she dropped one of the daggers onto the floor. The wolf smiled, and teleported in front of Swift. Swift dodged out of the way, and slashed her dagger into the wolfs tail.

"OW! Damn it not the tail!" The wolf shouted. Swift smiled, and stood still.

"Come on! Move at me! Attack me! I love charging first, but this is ridiculous!" The wolf said to her with a snarl.

_"He sure does act a lot like Flame..." _Swift thought. She jumped up at a pole, and used it to propel herself to the wolf faster. She kicked him backwards, and he tripped over some merchandise boxes. The wolf shook his head, and teleported away again.

"Where did you go..." Swift said as she turned slowly.

"Swift look out!" Foxy shouted from the side.

Swift turned, and the gold wolf as standing over her. The wolf impaled Swift's stomach with his gold sword, and Swift's eyes widened.

"Ha, you're not as good as you think you are lion." The wolf taunted. Swift just got angry, and grabbed the hilt of the sword. She forced the wolf to lose his grip, and quickly made a 180 degree turn. The sword made a deep gash in the wolfs chest. Swift painfully pulled the sword out of her, and pointed it at the wolf.

"Now I'm not going to ask again, who are you!?" Swift said as she pointed the sword right where the wolfs power core would be. The wolf just cracked a smile.

"It's not going to be that easy foolish girl." The gold wolf said just before teleporting away.

"Damn it! Why are you using that cheap ass move!?" Swift shouted angrily. Swift was kicked behind from the wolf, and he grabbed the gold sword.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I'm not gonna go down that easily." The wolf said with a snarl.

The wolf sliced Swift's arm, and kicked her backwards. Foxy quickly ran to the downed Swift, and looked up at the wolf.

"Damn it! What do ye even want with us!" Foxy said angrily.

"I'll never tell you..." The wolf said as he aimed his sword at Foxy. Foxy smirked, and made some moves. The wolfs sword suddenly floated away from him, right into Foxy's hand.

"How did you...?" The wolf said in confusion.

"Sword Possession. Yer not going tah fight anymore o suffer the consequences." Foxy said with a dark tone in his voice. The wolf cracked a smile.

"I don't need no damn sword to fight fox." The wolf replied. Foxy stood still, while the gold wolf teleported yet again. Foxy was suddenly punched from behind, and kicked down to the ground.

"Damn yer cheap..." Foxy said as he quickly got up. The wolf was yet again holding his sword.

"I'm not cheap! Don't you teleport here!?" The wolf said.

"Te-teleport? That's some very rare ability yer talking about!" Foxy replied. The wolf slowly lowered his sword.

"What are you talking about? Almost everyone can teleport!" The wolf said.

"The only ones that I know that could teleport is Goldie, Fla-" Foxy started before he was interupted.

"Goldie... oh no..." The wolf said as he went to his knees and dropped his sword. He started tearing up.

"Wait... what is yer name?" Foxy asked. The wolf looked up into Foxy's eyes.

"G-Golden F-Flame..." The wolf said. Foxy stared blankly at Golden Flame. That's why he looked so familiar...

"Come here, I need tah bring ye tah the others." Foxy said. Golden Flame nodded, and followed Foxy into the Main Room.

"Everyone! I've got here... Golden Flame..." Foxy said.

"Did you say, Golden Flame?" Freddy asked, looking at Golden Flame. Golden Flame nodded.

"I-I come from a place much different from you guys... another dimension as a matter of fact." Golden Flame told them.

"Another dimension? But how'd you get here?" Bonnie asked.

"T-That's something I don't even know. I was best friends with a certain animatronic, but he... disappeared one day..." Golden Flame told them.

"Goldie..." Chica said.

"Yes... the one you call Goldie..." Golden Flame said sadly.

"Damn..." Foxy said quietly.

"So, there's a whole different place, with gold versions of each of us?" Mangle asked. Golden Flame nodded.

"We need to name you something else, Golden Flame is just too much to say quickly." Fronick said.

"Oooo! Lets name him Glame!" Chia exclaimed.

"Huh Glame... I guess that could work!" Golden Flame said.

"So Glame, we have a bit of an issue right now." Swift said.

"And what is that situation?" Glame asked.

"Well, we need to kill an evil man named Vincent, but first I want to see if Flame is alive, I'm sure we all do." Swift explained. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets go find this Flame then!" Glame said.

"I'll go with ye two." Foxy told them.

"I have to go also, don't I?" Preston said as he walked up to them.

"Alright, lets start searching for Flame guys!" Swift exclaimed as she dashed out of the pizzeria.

**Huh. So that's who that mysterious wolf is! Actually I already knew that but... whatever. Anyways, how will they react once they find Flame? We won't know until the next chapter! One more thing before I finish this Author's Note, I changed the fusion name of Fexo to Hunter. You'll know later, and it wouldn't really be the two animatronics choice to do it either! Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	27. Ch27: Finding Flame

**Hey everyone! I don't really have anything to say so lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Outside]

Swift and Foxy were looking for any trace of footprints. Glame and Preston were watching, knowing that they might not find anything.

"Come one guys! We got to find some footprints! Anything!' Swift shouted to Glame and Preston.

"There's not much of a point Swift. The footprints had to have been made at least an hour ago." Glame told Swift.

"That doesn't mean that there aren't any!" Swift snapped.

"It's been windy all day. The wind probably blown the tracks away." Preston replied.

"Well, if we don't look how are we supposed tah find Flame?" Foxy asked.

"Is there any places that we can look in?" Glame asked them all.

"Uh, there's the Southern Factory I guess." Swift responded.

"Why don't we look there then?" Preston said. Swift paused for a moment. Foxy looked over at Mike's truck, and walked towards it. Swift then looked at Preston and Glame and nodded.

"Well come on then! To the factory!" Foxy shouted as he started the engine. The three of them looked at each other, and then started going towards the truck. They entered the truck, and drove out of the parking lot.

Exo came running out from the pizzeria shouting, "Wait! I want to... help..." Exo was a bit disappointed that he didn't get out before they left. Exo watched as the truck was stuck at a red light. Exo sighed, and started walking back into the pizzeria. He paused, and turned around. He blinked his eyes, changing them into some kind of tracker vision. He knelt to the ground, and picked up some gravel. He rubbed it around his hands to study it.

"These were made about an hour ago..." Exo whispered to himself before he looked back up. The truck soon disappeared from view.

"I don't know where they're going... but it's probably the wrong way..." Exo said as he slowly stood up.

[Southern Factory]

Foxy drove the truck right through a wall of the factory. He turned around to the others and smiled.

"So did I drive good fer me first time driving?" Foxy asked with enthusiasm.

Swift opened the door, and stumbled out. She fell on her face, and groaned.

"I'll be honest Foxy, you need a bit of training." Preston criticized.

"I think he just shouldn't drive period..." Glame said as he struggled to open the door. Foxy frowned with disappointment, and slowly went out of the drivers seat, which had no door.

"Foxy please do us a favor and never drive again." Swift said, still laying face flat on the concrete.

"Ok, now that we're done criticizing Foxy, lets go try to find Flame." Glame commanded them.

They all first went to the area Goldie lured 'The Tank' away from Swift and Foxy.

"So, this is were they retreated tah?" Foxy said.

There was a conveyor belt going into a large furnace. The belt was turned off, with the lever up in a control room. The furnace didn't have a fire inside of it.

"Alright, lets split up. Preston and Glame go look in the upper level, Foxy and I will stay down here." Swift commanded.

"Sounds good to me." Preston said. Glame and Foxy nodded, and they started searching the area.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Swift and Foxy had nearly searched around the entire lower level. They just haven't searched to furnace.

"I'm afraid to search the furnace..." Swift said.

"I'll go search in there. Hopefully the other won't be stupid and turn the thing on." Foxy told Swift.

Foxy noticed that the furnace goes pretty deep down. He walked down the furnace, and stopped once he saw something strange in the furnace.

"It's not ye, is it?" Foxy said as he walked towards the object. He saw a glimmer of gold emit from the object.

"Goldie..." Foxy said in shock as he looked at the scorched body. He reached inside of the suit, and took out a memory chip.

"It's still intact..." Foxy said as he kept staring at Goldie's body.

"I wonder what happened tah ye..." Foxy said as he grabbed Goldie's arm, and started dragging it up.

"Swift!" Foxy shouted.

"What? Did you find anything?" Swift asked.

"I found something, but it'd not be Flame!" Foxy told her.

Foxy came out of the furnace a couple minutes later. He dropped Goldie's arm, and stared at Swift.

"Is that... Goldie?" Swift asked. Foxy nodded, and showed her the memory chip.

"We can find out what happened tah Goldie through this chip." Foxy told her. Swift hesitated, and then nodded as Glame and Preston came back.

"We didn't find shit up there." Preston said. Glame's eyes widen, and knelt down to Goldie's burnt body.

"G-Goldie..." Glame said as a tear went down his face.

"Come on, if we didn't find Flame here, what are the odd that we will ever find him?" Swift asked the group. None of them had an answer.

"Exactly. We'll just have to go back to the pizzeria." Swift said.

"And you're not driving this time Foxy." Glame said to Foxy.

"Shut up about that..." Foxy snapped at Glame.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Outside]

Exo was sitting on a bench, having dozed off a couple minutes ago. The truck drove up to the pizzeria, and Foxy came out of the truck. The others came out as well, slamming the doors shut. Exo suddenly woke up from his nap, and stood up.

"Exo? What are you doing out here?" Swift asked.

"I wanted to help but you left. Anyways that's not important what is important is tha-" Exo said before he was cut off.

"We found Goldie..." Foxy told Exo.

"You did? What happened?" Exo asked.

"We aren't sure yet, but it had to do with a furnace..." Preston replied.

"Ok guys not the point, what is the point is that you went to the wrong place." Exo told them.

"T-the wrong place?" Glame said.

"Yeah, he went that way." Exo said as he pointed to the east. Foxy thought for a moment before he spoke.

"The Abandoned Warehouse o course! Thank ye Exo!" Foxy exclaimed as he started running back to the truck.

"Nice job Exo!" Swift said as the others went into the truck as well.

"But I want to g-" Exo said as the truck drove off.

"Fine... I didn't want to come with you anyways..." Exo said frustrated and annoyed as he walked into the pizzeria.

[Abandoned Warehouse]

Glame carefully parked the truck in the warehouse. They all got out of the car and looked around.

"Damn..." Preston said as he looked at the destruction.

"Flame definitely has been here." Foxy said as he started walking around. Swift looked over at an animatronic laying dead in the middle of the warehouse.

"Who's this?" Swift said as she looked down at the body.

"It looks like one o Vincent's animatronics." Foxy said. Preston looked up, and saw the broken walkway. He slowly looked down, seeing the crushed boxes and crates. He then pointed his eyes at Flame. He gasped, and went up to Flame.

"G-guys..." Preston said. Swift turned towards Preston, and her eyes widened.

"F-Flame... no..." Swift said as she ran up and hugged Flame's cold body.

"H-he's dead..." Foxy said gloomily.

"It appears so..." Glame said as he sighed.

"W-we have to get out of here. I-In case those animatronics that killed him are still here." Swift said as she got up.

"I'm so sorry Swift... I don't know what I'd do if that happened tah Chica..." Foxy said to try to comfort her. A couple tears fell from Swift's face onto Flame's left hand. Swift turned around, and started walking out of the warehouse. Flame's left hand twitched a bit. Once the others left, Flame tried to sit up.

"S-Swift..." Flame struggled to say. Jordan came out of Flame and put his ghostly hand on Flame's chest.

"Don't get up Flame, you need to recover... just enough so that you can return to them." Jordan said to him. Flame nodded, and laid back down on the debris.

"I'll try to find something to fix you, alright?" Jordan said.

"G-go d-o t-that... y-you kn-ow w-where I-I'm at..." Flame said before he closed his eyes to rest. Jordan then floated around to try to find something to fix Flame.

**So, looks like we know something that the Fazbear Family doesn't! I forgot what kind of drama that was called... anyways that's not the point. What will the Fazbear Family react when they find out that Flame is "dead"? When will we see the fusion Hunter? Why am I so excited about the fusion Hunter? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	28. Ch28: New Hope

**Hey everyone! I had a half-day at school today, so that's why this chapter came out earlier than usual. Lets go right onto this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**H-hello? Hello? Hey there, have you seen me yet? I-I'm just curious that's all so- hey stop pushing me!**

** \- Phone Guy**

**STOP RUINING MY INTROS!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Swift, Foxy, Glame, and Preston all came back with gloomy looks on their faces. Freddy walked up to Swift, but she kept walking. Foxy stopped and looked at Freddy.

"H-hey Foxy. What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Flame... he's..." Foxy struggled to say without choking up. Freddy instantly realized what Foxy was saying.

"There's no way that can be true..." Freddy said.

"He didn't go without... without a fight..." Preston told Freddy.

"One of them were dead." Glame continued. Freddy sighed, and looked back at Swift. He knew exactly what she must be feeling. Freddy then turned to Glame.

"You didn't know Flame, so why are you sad?" Freddy curiously asked.

"It's not Flame that I'm sad about, it's that we found Goldie's body somewhere else..." Glame explained.

"Oh right, you two were better friends than Flame and Preston?" Freddy said. Glame slowly nodded, and went over to a table.

"Where's the others?" Foxy asked.

"Oh them? They're all in the Employee's Lounge." Freddy said. He noticed Preston walking towards the Employee's Lounge, and stopped.

"What is it Freddy?" Preston asked.

"Can you tell the others about what you found out? I'm supposed to but, I think that helping Swift through this would be better than that." Preston nodded and smiled at Freddy.

"Go talk to her. I can tell that she's gotten a bit depressed because of this." Preston told Freddy. Freddy nodded back, and went to go find Swift. He heard a heavy metal slam coming from down the hall.

_"She must've went into the Parts and Service room." _Freddy thought as he walked down the hall. Freddy grabbed the handle of the door. He hesitated to open the door.

_"I really hope that I can be of help..." _Freddy thought. He opened the door, and inside Swift was sobbing uncontrollably. Swift suddenly turned around, and gasped when she saw Freddy.

"I-I thought that I locked the d-door..." Swift said as she sniffed, wiping some tears off of her face.

"Swift, I need to talk to you." Freddy said calmly.

"No. Leave me alone. Let me continue to suffer." Swift said to Freddy. Freddy walked a bit closer to Swift.

"Swift, you're not alone in this." Freddy said.

"How would you know what I'm feeling!? Flame is dead! I don't have anyone here that'll be like him! He was... the best animatronic... I loved him..." Swift said quietly. Freddy took another step closer to Swift.

"I do know Swift. I was around Goldie every since I was made. He was like a brother to me. We cared deeply for each other." Freddy told her.

"But was it someone you loved? NO! Flame was all I ever wanted in an animatronic..." Swift said as she started tearing up again.

"Goldie was like a brother to me, so I loved him like a brother. We were so close. We knew each other's secrets. He was one of the few that understood me." Freddy said.

"You guys don't have it as bad as I did." A voice said from behind. Freddy and Swift turned, and Marionette was standing there.

"Mari? What are you doing here?" Swift asked.

"You think that you have it worse? I was never always this puppet you see now. I used to have an actual life. An older brother that tormented me constantly." Marionette began.

"Is this true?" Freddy asked.

"It's all that I could remember, as I remember all of my memories as a young boy. Then one day, my brother and his friends jokingly threw me into an animatronic known as Fredbear. That was even before Fredbear's Family Diner mind you. He was scrapped as soon as that happened, and another animatronic was never heard of again. Fredbear promised another chance, and here I am now." Marionette told them.

"Y-you remember all of that?" Swift asked. Marionette nodded.

"Just like it was yesterday. Even the... cold metal teeth." Marionette said, shivering about remembering everything.

"See Swift? Marionette has it worse than both of us combined. Now, are you going to let this destroy you on the inside, or are you going to stand up and continue?" Freddy asked.

"I-I'll try. But I want to know, how are you managing to not cry, even though you're 'brother' is dead?" Swift asked back.

"I am the leader of all of us. If I show any kind of weakness, then it'll show that we can be destroyed with ease." Freddy explained. Swift got up, and cracked a small smiled.

"You still need to let it out every once in a while." Swift told Freddy.

"Yeah, but now's not the time." Freddy said.

"We have a bastard to kill." Swift said as she clenched her left fist.

"That's the Swift that we all know!" Freddy exclaimed. The three of them left the Parts and Service room, and went into the Main Party Room. They were surprised to see that everyone was waiting for them there.

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" Freddy asked.

"We're done being defensive." Foxy responded.

"It's time that we attacked." Chica said.

"We have to fight, our we'll be all killed." Mangle said.

"Me and my nightmares might have just gotten here, but killing Vincent is all that we need to end this once and for all." Fronick said.

"Well then, we'll need a plan of attack.' Freddy said as he motioned Jace to come to him. Jace walked up to him, and stared at the large group of animatronics staring back at them.

Preston looked around, rather worried. "Hey wait, where's Wolfie?" Preston asked in a worried tone.

"She came back with us from the skyscraper fight, right?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't remember her coming with us..." Jeremy said.

"Oh no..." Freddy said with a scared expression on his face.

[Northern Factory]

Wolfie was strapped in a wooden chair, with Vincent and Ivan staring at her.

"So what're we going to do with her?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, we'll get as much information off of her as possible, and then kill her." Ivan said while stroking her snout with an evil laugh. Wolfie was whimpering in fear, knowing that there's no way that she can get out alive. Vincent smiled and looked her right in the eyes.

"You'll tell us everything you know you little bitch." Vincent said harshly.

"I-I won't say anything to you..." Wolfie said. Vincent motioned to Ivan, and Ivan used a taser to tase Wolfie. Wolfie screeched in pain from the taser. Without them knowing however, there was an animatronic watching from the door, becoming very furious at what they're doing to the young wolf.

**Oh snap! Looks like the Fazbear Family is ready to fight, but they unknowingly have another problem at their hands. How will they find Vincent's hideout? Will Wolfie be rescued before it's too late? *cough* Flare *cough* Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	29. Ch29: Rescue: Flare & Gust vs Vincent &

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I wasn't at home :( Now then, lets go right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: Gust is involved with this fight, but not in a way that you'll think.**

**Note 2: This is SUPPOSED to be called Rescue: Flare &amp; Gust vs Vincent &amp; Ivan, but the title can't fit it all :(**

[Northern Factory]

Ivan smiled as Wolfie was struggling to breath from the taser's electricity.

"Damn Ivan, how many volts was in that shock?" Vincent asked as he snatched the taser from him.

"About 4 thousand, why?" Ivan replied.

"We're trying to get vital information from her! Not kill her!" Vincent shouted as he brought the voltage down to 500 volts.

Wolfie slowly looked up at Vincent and Ivan. She emitted a small growl at them. Vincent chuckled, and grabbed the bottom of her jaw. Wolfie got a bit uncomfortable, and shifted a bit in the chair.

"Now sweetie, I don't want to hurt you. I just need to know, how'd you manage to surround us back at those skyscrapers hm?" Vincent asked calmly.

"As if I'll EVER tell you." Wolfie snapped at Vincent.

Vincent sighed, and turned the taser on. He took the cap off, and proceeded to shock Wolfie with the taser. Wolfie screeched in pain for several seconds. Vincent then brought the taser back to him and raised the voltage to 600.

"The longer you stay quite, the more pain that'll come upon you." Ivan said with an evil tone.

Ivan started to move his hand over to Wolfie's ear. Wolfie snarled, and tried biting Ivan's hand. Ivan quickly brought his hand back.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you really shouldn't do that little wolf." Ivan said as he took a knife off of a table.

He stabbed the knife into Wolfie's hand. He then proceeded to slowly twist the blade until tons of oil was coming out of Wolfie's hand. Wolfie screamed the entire time, trying to keep herself from crying. Ivan took the knife out of Wolfie's hand, and placed it back down on the table.

"The longer you keep us here, the more pain that you'll have when you leave." Vincent told Wolfie while he glared at her. Wolfie glared back at Vincent without saying a word. Vincent sighed as he took another weapon off of the table, a 9mm pistol.

"Now don't make me do this Wolfie. I really don't want to." Vincent said as he pointed the pistol at Wolfie.

"Screw you..." Wolfie said as she spit on the ground near Vincent's feet.

Vincent glared at Wolfie, and shot 2 bullets into her arms, 3 bullets into her legs, and several bullets into her chest. Wolfie was bleeding oil all over. Wolfie looked down, struggling to do anything. Ivan smirked, and grabbed a machete off of the table.

"She's too weak to even speak now, I say that we end her pathetic life." Ivan said as he started walking towards Wolfie.

Right when Ivan was about to stab the machete into Wolfie's power core, an ice shard took the machete out of Ivan's hands, and pinned it into the wall. Vincent and Ivan turned to see Flare standing there, except he seems different. Flare's eyes were flickering between two eye colors, as if no one was truly in full control.

"Damn it Vincent, you're taking this way to far!" Flare shouted, holding up his katana, which was infused with ice.

"Flare this isn't your concern." Vincent said with a slight frown.

"Yes it is, you're harming a young animatronic! It's not legal to harm a human child! Would it be the same if she was a human!?" Flare said even angrier.

"Oh you know that I wasn't always stuck in this damned animatronic body! I CRAVE to kill children!" Vincent said as he took Wolfie out of the chair.

"Get out of here Vincent, I'll handle this excuse of an animatronic." Ivan said as he changed his hands into tiger claws.

Vincent nodded, and ran with Wolfie right as Ivan and Flare clashed.

"P-please let me go!" Wolfie pleaded.

"Sure, you'll go TO HELL!" Vincent snapped at Wolfie as he slammed the door behind them.

Ivan flew up into the air, and Flare was studying his movements.

_"So, what now?" _Flare asked Darkus.

_"Use the aerokinesis Flare!" _Darkus responded. Flare nodded, and seemingly shot Ivan right out of the air. Ivan fell hard on the ground. He wasn't able to get back up.

"Ha, humans can't handle much now can they?" Flare said as he started running after Vincent. Ivan looked up, annoyed that a simple fall made him unable to move.

[Northern Factory - Mini Factory]

Vincent slammed the door to the mini factory, and proceeded to lock the door. He grabbed Wolfie by the neck, and threw her to the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you right away..." Vincent said with a dark tone.

"Wh-what?" Wolfie said as she backed away.

"You know, I haven't had any kind of pleasure ever since I took this pathetic body..." Vincent said evilly.

_"Vincent you damn bastard you better not be thinking...!" _Rykson shouted angrily.

_"You know exactly what I'm thinking Rykson." _Vincent snapped at Rykson.

Wolfie's eyes widened, and she backed into a corner. She kicked at Vincent, but he just grabbed her leg and wouldn't let go.

"Oh don't be shy, it'll be over before you know it..." Vincent said as he got closer to Wolfie.

Wolfie whimpered, and closed her eyes. Vincent grabbed Wolfie's snout, and brought her closer to his lips. Vincent was about to forcefully make Wolfie kiss him, but the door was suddenly smashed open. Vincent shot up, and looked Flare right in the eyes.

"You sick bastard..." Flare said in anger as he raised up his katana.

"Oh I love it when someone calls me that, but can you kindly leave? I was having a moment..." Vincent responded to Flare.

"No, people like you should rot in hell!" Flare shouted as he ran at Vincent.

Flare swung his katana at Vincent, but Vincent grabbed the blade. Flare was shocked, and couldn't get it out of Vincent's hands.

"D-doesn't that hurt!?" Flare said in fear.

"Oh, I'm not the one suffering from this pain." Vincent said with an evil chuckle.

"You psychopath. You're the worst person out there. WHY!? You..." Flare said as he forcefully tore the katana out of Vincent's hands. Flare started to approach Wolfie, but Vincent kicked Flare backwards.

"Oh no no no, I haven't had this opportunity for a looooong time." Vincent said to Flare.

"Go pleasure yourself you f***ing bastard." Flare snapped at Vincent.

"Aw, but where's the joy in that?" Vincent replied, grabbing Wolfie by the arm. Flare hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"You have nothing to say? Good, now get the hell out of myself." Vincent said to Flare. Flare snarled, and refused to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere without her." Flare said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Vincent asked in response.

"I'll make a deal. I already told Gust exactly what happened." Flare said.

"Oh and how? This just happened." Vincent said. Flare pointed at the camera, and back at Vincent.

"I brought her to the security room before all this happened," Flare began, "If you let me leave with the young wolf, then I'll go tell Gust to delete the tapes."

"Or else?" Vincent asked.

"Or else we'll show everyone here exactly who you are, and what you've done with those tapes." Flare told Vincent.

Vincent closed his eyes to ponder about what Flare said. Vincent reopened his eyes moments later, and nodded. Flare smiled, and motioned Wolfie to come to him. Wolfie struggled to walk to Flare, and hugged him.

"T-thank you..." Wolfie said with fear still in her voice.

"Don't worry, I think I know a place that you'll be safe." Flare whispered into Wolfie's ears.

[Northern Factory - Security Room]

Gust was sitting in the chair, with a cord connected to her arm. She tilted her head as she saw Flare and Wolfie enter the room.

"I got her Gust, have you done what I told you to do?" Flare asked.

"Uh huh!" Gust said as she pointed to the cord.

"W-why does she h-have a cord in her arm?" Wolfie asked, still scared about what had happened.

"Gust downloaded the camera footage to a SD card that we put into her chest." Flare explained.

Gust pressed a button, and the SD card was ejected out of her. "This will be used later to bring Vincent's downfall." Gust said.

"B-but weren't you helping him?" Wolfie asked.

"Once I saw what they were doing to you, I realized that we were helping the wrong side. And that pep talk with Vincent really changed my mind." Flare told Wolfie.

"So, does that mean that you're leaving?" Gust asked with a sad tone in her voice. Flare's ears drooped a bit.

"Yea... I'm gonna miss you until we meet again." Flare said. Gust cracked a smile, and walked up to Flare. She hugged him, and felt a bit better.

"I'll miss you too Flare." Gust replied.

_"Oh my god Darkus she's hugging me!" _Flare exclaimed.

_"Ha, I knew you liked her." _Darkus said back.

Flare and Gust broke away from the hug, and nodded. Flare escorted Wolfie out of the room, while Gust proceeded to delete the clips from the cameras.

[Road]

Flare was driving a sports car towards the pizzeria. He looked back at Wolfie, who was shivering in fear.

_"Damn, that kind of experience must've scarred her." _Flare said.

_"You think? I think she's probably scarred for life now!" _Darkus responded.

_"I know I would be if I was her..." _Flare said.

"Hey, I never caught your name. What is it?" Flare asked Wolfie.

"M-my name is Wolfie." Wolfie said.

"Wolfie, are you ok? Need anything?" Flare asked. Wolfie slowly nodded her head, and buried her head into her knees.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be back with your friends in no time." Flare said. In a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

It was dark by the time they got to the pizzeria. Flare guided Wolfie through the entrance of the pizzeria. He set Wolfie down on a stool, and proceeded to go forward.

"N-no! They'll attack you if you go in there!" Wolfie told Flare.

"Trust me, once they realize that I saved you, they'll be thanking me." Flare said with a smile.

Wolfie watched as a pair of eyes were staring down at Flare. She was about to warn him, but it was too late. The animatronic knocked Flare away from Wolfie, and took out a sword.

"F-Flame don't!" Wolfie shouted.

"I'm not Flame you young wolf." The golden wolf told Wolfie. Flare got back to his feet, and took out his katana.

"Come on, we don't want any pointless fighting, now would we?" Flare asked.

"You're the enemy, you're the ones who took Wolfie away from them!" The wolf shouted.

**Well, looks like a big misunderstanding is going to result in yet another fight. Who's going to win? Glame or Flare? Would Wolfie be able to stop them from fighting in her weak state? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	30. Ch30: Plan B

**Oh hey look, it's chapter 30 and we practically are just now getting to the halfway point. But to be honest, the 1st half is 3 times longer than the 2nd half. Well what can ya do? Also, I've decided to not have FNaF: Hunted be part of the storyline, as that one and Animapocalypse are too similar to each other, and Animapocalypse sounds much cooler than Hunted. Well lets stop wasting time, on to this chapter!  
\- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Glame swung his sword at Flare. Flare quickly dodged, and the sword got stuck in a pole.

"This isn't going to get up anywhere." Flare said calmly. Glame tried to tug the sword out of the pole, but it was lodged in pretty good.

"Once I get this sword out you're getting the beating of a lifetime!" Glame said angrily.

"Geeze, you're just like Flame." Flare said. Glame breathed heavily, turned, and punched Flare right in the snout. A bit of oil was coming out of Flare's nose.

"Don't you DARE say that I act like him!" Glame shouted angrily.

"Why not? You look the same as him too." Flare said as he wiped the oil off of his snout.

"Because, we aren't the same damn wolf!" Glame said as he finally ripped the sword out of the pole.

"I didn't say that you were Flame, did I? No. I said that you were acting like him.

Glame snarled and tackled Flare to the ground. Glame got up and swung his sword downward. Flare rolled out of the way, and Glame lodged his sword again, this time into the tile. Flare sighed, and grabbed Wolfie's arm. He supported her, and looked back at Glame.

"Does it really look like I'm an enemy? Even when I'm holding her up?" Flare asked Glame. Glame hesitated before he spoke.

"Well, I guess not... sorry, I jumped to conclusions before I realized what you were doing." Glame apologized, finally getting his sword out of the tile.

"It's alright, now come on we need to bring her to the other Fazbear animatronics." Flare said.

Glame nodded, and grabbed Wolfie's other arm. Flare and Glame slowly and carefully dragged Wolfie over into the Main Party Room. They walked over to one of the tables, and laid her down to rest. Flare and Glame looked at each other. Flare nodded, and was about to leave. Glame put his hand up to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Glame asked.

"I won't be accepted here. I was with Vincent before I rescued Wolfie." Flare replied.

"No trust me, you'll be welcome. And to add to that, you have vital information about the animatronics working with Vincent." Glame said. Flare paused to think.

"Ok fine, I guess I can stay for a little bit. But, only until Wolfie fully recovers." Flare told Glame.

"Alright, it's a deal." Glame said.

Swift came from the Employee's Lounge and saw Flare, Glame, and Wolfie. Her eyes widen, and she cracked a smile.

"Guys! Wolfie's back!" Swift exclaimed as she ran to them.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him." Glame said, pointing to Flare.

"Wow, we can't thank you enough!" Swift said as she quickly hugged Flare.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." Flare replied. Flare spotted Bonnie and Jeremy as the other animatronics came into the room.

_"Oh no not them..." _Flare thought.

_"This might be a liiiittttle harder than we thought." _Darkus said a bit worried.

"Is she ok?" Freddy asked, checking Wolfie.

"She should be fine Freddy." Glame said, he then turned to look at Flare, "You saved her, what was Vincent doing?"

Flare didn't speak a word. Glame looked at where Flare was staring at, and realized why he wasn't speaking.

"So, what was Vincent doing to her?" Chica asked.

Glame leaned over and whispered to Freddy, "He won't talk because of Bonnie and Jeremy." Freddy frowned, and turned over to Glame.

"Don't worry, let me handle this." Freddy replied.

"Thanks." Glame said as he checked to make sure that Wolfie was alright. Freddy looked right at Bonnie and Jeremy, who tensed up.

"You two promise not to attack this fox, got it?" Freddy said sternly. He moved out of the way to show Flare.

"I..." Bonnie hesitated to say.

"Sure..." Jeremy said quietly.

"Good." Freddy said as he looked over at Flare, "So tell me, what was Vincent doing to Wolfie that caused her to be like this?"

"Well, I'm not fully sure, but I do remember two things." Flare responded.

"What were they?" Freddy asked.

"They... tased her. And when I came to rescue her, they were going to kill her with a machete." Flare finished.

"Wolfie?" Swift said as she reached her hand to get Wolfie's attention. Wolfie turned over, and looked right at Swift.

"Y-yea?" Wolfie asked fearfully.

"Did they try to kill you?" Swift asked calmly. Wolfie nodded, and buried her face into her legs.

"It looks like she's scarred or something." Mech said.

"Don't worry, we can... erase that from her memory card." Fronick said. Wolfie shot her eye at Fronick.

"Don't." Wolfie snapped at Fronick.

"Huh? Why not?" Fenx asked.

"I want my own personal reason to kill that jerk." Wolfie said as she tried to get off of the table.

"Alright, but come with us. We'll need to fix you up anyways." Chia said. Besha and Fronick carried Wolfie over to the Backstage Room to fix Wolfie.

"So, what about Goldie?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"They... planned it all." Flare said.

"What!?" Bonnie said, getting a bit angrier.

"Yes, the next part was to lure Flame out, which I'm hoping didn't work?" Flare told them. Preston sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"Yea, it worked like they planned..." Preston replied.

"So that means that next is..." Flare said. He then pointed at Foxy. "You."

"Me? But why'd they be targeting me?" Foxy asked.

"Look, they're trying to take out the strong links of your group. Once they've accomplished this, you won't stand much of a chance against Vincent's army." Flare explained. Foxy stared blankly at Flare.

"We can't beat him..." Swift said in dismay.

"No, we still can." Flare said.

"And how?" Toy Chica asked.

"I have one of my friends, Gust, who's pretending to still help Vincent." Flare told them.

"And how does that help?" Jeremy asked.

"Once we get most of Vincent's animatronics in a group, we'll have Gust show a tape we saved in a flashdrive. This shows Vincent torturing Wolfie. Once they realized that Vincent isn't really Rykson, they'll all attack Vincent." Flare finished.

"But how will we get them all together?" Toy Flame said.

"You know that tall skyscraper with a large screen on it?" Flare asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Purple Freddy said.

"That's how we'll get them all together." Flare said.

"Huh, sounds like this will be our plan of attack, a mutiny from inside." Foxy said.

"Exactly." Flare said.

"Perfect... this can't be ruined." Toy Bonnie said happily.

"Yes, now luring them all is the challenge..." Flare said.

Everyone stood there, trying to think of a way to lure all of Vincent's animatronics. Suddenly, a loud crashing noise came from the entrance.

"Oh no..." Flare said.

"It can't be..." Freddy said in shock. 'The Tank' walked into the room, ready to attack.

"We don't get a break, do we?" Swift said as she took her daggers out of their sheaths.

**Oh great, 'The Tank' is now here to f*** shit up! Who's going to win? Will they be able to take down 'The Tank'? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	31. Ch31: Fazbear Family vs 'The Tank'

**It looks like it's the battle between the Fazbear Family vs. 'The Tank'! Who will win this fight? Lets see! First, this is probably going to be the only part that, at least partially, isn't going to go along with the preview. Second, would you guys rather me update this on Monday or Tuesday? I'm leaning more towards Tuesday. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Swift, Freddy, and Flare stared at 'The Tank', as it stared back at them.

"H-how are we going to beat this thing!?" Swift said worried.

"We probably can't, Vincent made it where it's p-practically unbeatable." Flare told Swift.

"Come on! We need to take whatever it is down!" Freddy exclaimed as he took out a knife.

They watched as 'The Tank drew nearer. Swift snarled, and looked at Flare and Freddy. They were both ready, Freddy with a knife, and Flare with his katana.

"We'll just have to hold it off until the others come..." Flare explained.

"They'll come, that noise was loud enough for the entire pizzeria to hear." Freddy said.

'The Tank' let out a ear piercing screech at them. The scream was so powerful, that it distorted Swift &amp; Flare's vision. They went down to their knees and covered their ears.

"Damn it!" Swift shouted as she grit her teeth.

Freddy took this chance to strike at 'The Tank'. While it was screeching, Freddy ran past some tables to get over to 'The Tank'. Freddy slid on the floor, and sliced at the bottom of 'The Tank's' body. 'The Tank' stopped screeching, and turned over to look at Freddy. Swift, realizing that the noise was gone, got back up to her feet. She charged at 'The Tank', and stabbed one of her daggers deep into 'The Tank'. Swift saw as wires trapped both her hand and her dagger into 'The Tank's' metal body.

"What the hell!?" Swift said in confusion, struggling to get away from 'The Tank'. 'The Tank grabbed Swift by her other arm, and forcefully tore her other arm off. Swift screamed in pain, as her right arm was completely detached from her body. 'The Tank' then threw Swift towards the stage, and she was caught by Fenx.

"Damn it, I knew that there'd be another fight coming tah ye guys." Fenx said as he handed Swift over to Chia.

"Bring Swift intah the Backstage with Fronick and Besha, I'll help tah fight this thing." Fenx commanded Chia.

Fronick came out from the Backstage with Besha. He looked right at Fenx.

"No Fenx, let us fight. Me and Besha would make a better team than just you Fenx." Fronick told Fenx.

"B-but Fronick-" Fenx began.

"I don't want to hear it, you and Chia are much better at repairing than Besha and I." Fronick explained. Fenx paused to think about what Fronick said.

"Aye, I guess I'd not have a choice in the matter." Fenx replied.

Fenx and Chia rushed into the Backstage room, holding Swift in their arms. Fronick and Besha ran out to the Main Party Room. They saw that Freddy was on his side, bleeding out a bit of oil from a large gash. Flare was about to charge at 'The Tank'.

"Damn it! There has to be some way to defeat you!" Flare shouted as he ran up towards 'The Tank'. Flare was about to swing his katana, but 'The Tank' grabbed his katana and put it down behind him. He then pick Flare up, and dropped him into a seat.

"I- what the!?" Flare asked in confusion.

"Flare! You were working with Vincent! 'The Tank' thinks of you as an ally!" Fronick shouted.

Flare blinked as he realized what Fronick had said. He looked up at 'The Tank', and saw a laptop plugging into the head of the machine.

"I-I forgot! I helped Vincent design this machine! I might be able to disable him!" Flare shouted, "You just need to get the laptop out of the slot!"

"Alright..." Besha said as she turned to Fronick, "Ready to kick some ass sweetie?"

"Always my love." Fronick said with a smile.

They both looked at 'The Tank', who began to go after them. Fronick smiled, and both him and Besha started after 'The Tank'. Fronick jumped over it, while Besha slid under it. Besha sliced at the underparts of 'The Tank', while Fronick attempted to grab the laptop. 'The Tank swatted at Fronick before he got the laptop, and he crashed into the wall. Fronick got up, and shock some debris off of him.

"Damn it, almost got it." Fronick told Besha.

"Just try again, this time, let me jump up." Besha told Fronick.

Fronick nodded as they both ran after 'The Tank' again. Besha jumped, and grabbed the laptop however, she got grabbed in midair. She dropped the laptop, and Fronick grabbed it just before it hit the ground. Fronick threw the laptop over to Flare, and turned to look at 'The Tank'. 'The Tank' emitted a strange noise, and began to change one of it's hands. Fronick watched in horror as the other hand turned into a very large drill.

"NO!" Fronick shouted as he tried to run after 'The Tank'

Fronick ran faster and faster to get to 'The Tank'. Besha was growling at it, watching as the drill hand grew closer and closer to her chest. Besha closed her eyes as the drill stabbed right into her chest, impaling her power core. Fronick, extremely angered, grew his claws to an immense size. He sliced at the drill hand, causing to to fall off. 'The Tank' dropped Besha on the ground, and took a few steps backwards. Fronick lifted Besha up in his hands.

"Besha... no... don't die on me damn it!" Fronick said.

"Fr-Fronick..." Besha said weakly, her life almost already gone.

"Please... sweet heart, don't leave me here..." Fronick said.

"I-... I love you." Besha said right before she kissed Fronick on the lips. Besha's limbs went limp, and a huge black disk shot out around them. The lights were turned off briefly; Fenx and Chia quickly ran out of the Backstage and saw what has happened.

"Oh no..." Fenx said quietly.

"S-she can't be...?" Chia said, tears starting to emerge. Exo, Foxy, and Preston came out, still not exactly ready to fight.

"So, that was what that was..." Preston said.

"Yeah..." Foxy replied.

Exo noticed that 'The Tank was coming towards Fronick. Exo made a quiet growl, and ran over to Fronick.

"Stop! You're not getting further unless you're going past me!" Exo threatened 'The Tank'.

"W-what are you doing?" Fronick said while still weeping.

"Keep weeping, I won't let anything keep you from that." Exo said.

Foxy smiled, and went over besides Exo. Preston, Fenx, and Chia then came besides Exo as well.

"No, ye'll have tah get past all five o us!" Foxy shouted.

"Try tah get some ye bastard!" Fenx shouted.

'The Tank' began to go after the five of them. Foxy slid underneath, and sliced at the backside with his hook. Chia took her cupcake, and slammed it down onto 'The Tank's' left leg. The cupcake then exploded, and destroyed the left leg of 'The Tank'. Fenx and Preston both struck at 'The Tank's' right leg, breaking that one off too. 'The Tank' fell, and Exo sliced at the last arm, although it wasn't deep enough to cut it off. Instead, 'The Tank' grabbed Exo, and crushed his arms. Exo growled, as if he didn't feel the pain, although he did show that it was extremely painful. Exo struggled to sliced 'The Tank's arm, and it finally made the arm fall of.

"D-did we do it?" Foxy asked.

"I think so..." Preston replied.

"No... you didn't..." Flare told them with a worried tone.

"What?" Freddy said as he got onto his feet, holding his side.

Flare pointed at 'The Tank'. They all watched in horror as 'The Tank' regained it's arms and legs.

"It always has a spare of arms and legs..." Flare said.

"Well finish shutting it down!" Fenx yelled at Flare.

"I-I can't! The last part I forgot!" Flare told them.

"Well... we're screwed..." Exo said.

A small breeze came through the front entrance. Suddenly, one by one, all of them were put onto the show stage except for 'The Tank'.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Preston asked in confusion.

An animatronic appeared in front of 'The Tank'. His eyes were pure black, and he was angry.

"I aM sTiLl HeRe!" The animatronic shouted. He slowly raised up a broken sword, but it was changing.

"I wIlL kIlL yOu!" He said again as he ran at 'The Tank'.

**Ooooohhhh snap! Who is this animatro- oh screw it you already know that it's Flame. But, I'll have a question after this A/N. So, who's going to win? Flame or 'The Tank'? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Now, for the question. I have a new ability for Flame, called Fury. It's the same as Rage, but without the weakness to damage. His sword also changes as well. I'll have 3 options that you guys will choose from. The ones with the most votes is going to be the Fury Sword(s)!**

**Fury Sword(s) Choices:**

**Flame's normal sword, but infused with fire, lightning, &amp; ice(Somehow)**

**A fire katana(Again, somehow)**

**Duel gunblades**


	32. Ch32: Fury Flame vs 'The Tank'

**Hey everyone! We're here with the 2nd part of the 1st big fight! And yes, there's going to be 2 big fights. The skyscraper battle was not a big fight, it was just a flop for the Fazbear Family. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: Did I ever say that certain animatronics have tails depending on the species of animal they're based off of? Well now you know.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Flame's sword was glowing, as if it was trying to transform. Flame then took a swing at 'The Tank', but it didn't make much of a scratch.

"I-is that... Flame?" Swift asked.

"I think it is... but how?" Freddy said.

"If it even is him, he's already very pissed seeing that he's already in his Rage form." Preston began, studying Flame's movements, "But I have a feeling that he won't stay like that forever."

'The Tank' swung a fist a Flame, but Flame quickly dodged the blow. Whatever noise emitted from Flame was inaudible, with only screeches coming out. Flame sliced his sword into 'The Tank', but this time it was ready. 'The Tank' grabbed Flame's sword, and pulled Flame in. Flame tried to get out of 'The Tank's' grip, but wasn't able to squeeze out. 'The Tank' then threw Flame into the ground, crushing most of his endoskeletal bones. It then stomped on Flame several times, believing that it has won. The others watched in shock was Flame seemingly went down.

"Damn it..." Fenx said, as he got ready to attack 'The Tank'. Marionette appeared next to Fenx, and put his arms in front of him.

"Marionette!? What the f*** do you think yer doing? He's going tah get killed if we don't help!" shouted Fenx angrily.

"Wait, something's happening..." Marionette said as he adjusted his view onto Flame's broken body.

[Flame's Mind]

Flame was panting, laying on the floor accepting his defeat.

"Flame..." said Jordan, walking next to Flame.

"I-I can't beat it..." Flame replied.

"Yes you can! There's so many others that believes in you! The Fazbear Family believes in you! I believe in you! ...Swift believes in you..." Jordan tried to convince Flame.

"There's nothing that I can do... to stop it." Flame said, slowly getting up off of the floor of his mind.

"Yes you can! Just find the power within you..." Jordan told Flame.

"But I..." Flame said quietly.

"Find your angry thoughts Flame, that's how I know you get stronger..." Jordan said.

"There's no way..." Flame said, looking down to avoid staring into Jordan's eyes.

"They tried to kill you." Jordan started. Flame clenched his fists, but wouldn't look at Jordan.

"They tried to kill all of us." Jordan continued. Flame looked at Jordan, wishing that he'll stop.

"He... took control of one of your best friends, Rykson." Jordan finished, hoping that it would be enough. Flame emitted a deep growl, but it still wasn't enough for him.

_"Flame!" _An echo came from all around.

"What?" Flame said in reply.

_"Please wake up!" _The voice continued to echo at him.

"S-Swift?" Flame asked in confusion.

_"Please! We need you! I need you!" _The voice echoed again.

"I..." Flame said, looking down at the ground.

"Flame..." Jordan said, coming closer to him.

_"We believe in you Flame! We can't win without you!" _The voice echoed yet again.

This time, it managed to make Flame snap. Flame growled very loud, and Jordan smiled. Flame looked up, and instead of having black eyes, his eyes were purely of fire.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Swift was hoping that she could get Flame up.

"Swift get out of there!" Preston shouted, watching as 'The Tank' was about to crush both Swift and Flame.

The foot quickly came down, but it was stopped by a single hand. Flame was standing, holding 'The Tank's' foot with his right hand. His right had fire on it and his left had had electricity on it. Flame threw 'The Tank' across the room, and grabbed Swift by the arm.

"F-Flame?" Swift said in fear, opening her eyes. She saw Flame smiling back at her, with the fire in his eyes.

"Go. I'll deal with this." Flame said with an echo to his voice. Swift quickly ran back to the show stage, and saw as Flame charged up the electricity in his left hand.

_"H-how is he doing that...?" _Flare said.

_"I-I might remember, but I'm not sure..." _Darkus replied.

Flame shot a huge amount of electricity at 'The Tank', making it immobile. Flame then took his sword out of the scabbard, the sword itself fused with fire, electricity, and ice. Flame then ran at 'The Tank', and sliced off it's left arm with ease. The others were in shock as to what they were witnessing. Flame raised his sword, and it glowed a bright yellow color. All at once, fire, lightning, and ice collided together and slammed onto 'The Tank'. The outer shell was crippled, and 'The Tank' fell down.

'The Tank' slowly got back up on its feet, and grabbed Flame by his tail. Flame was thrown upwards, and made a hole in the ceiling. or a moment, everything seemed quiet. Suddenly, Flame came crashing down, holding a small fireball in his hands. He shot the fireball into 'The Tank', and this took out the middle shell. 'The Tank started to struggle to move, but managed to stay standing still.

'The Tank' shot a couple missiles at Flame, and they all hit Flame in the chest. Flame was knocked backwards into the wall, and fell to the floor with the rubble. Flame coughed up some oil, and got back on his feet. Flame then glared into 'The Tank's' purple shell, and snarled.

"I KNOW WHO'S IN THERE!" Flame shouted angrily in his echoed voice.

Flame teleported behind 'The Tank', and lifted his sword up. Flame sliced right down through the middle, destroying the lower shell. Flame was about to swing the sword a final time, about to cut through the purple shell, and killing the man inside.

"Flame don't!" Swift shouted, running towards Flame.

"AnD wHy ShOuLdN't I kIlL tHiS mAn!?" Flame snapped back at Swift.

'B-because we're not sure if he's even a bad guy!" Swift replied. Flame scoffed, and shock his head.

"AnYoNe WhO's HeLpInG vInCeNt Is An EnEmY oF mE!" Flame shouted, ignoring what she's saying.

"Flame listen to what she's saying!" Preston said, as he walked up to Swift.

'T-this isn't l-like you F-lame..." Swift said trying to rub away some tears.

"I-I..." Flame said, as he lowered his sword. He looked at the sword, as it faded back to its broken self. Flame looked back at Swift, who was crying a bit. Flame then feel to the floor, and passed out.

"Flame!" Swift shouted as she ran to him.

"Don't worry Swift, that much power must've been too much for him to take. He's just resting from that amount of power." Fronick said, as he looked down at Flame, who was snoring quietly.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to rest for a few hours." Freddy said, carrying Flame into the Employee's Lounge.

**Well, Flame has defeated 'The Tank'! However, with that much power, there's a cost. Will Flame be ok? Will the Fazbear Family be able to get the man out of the purple shell? What was that power that Flame had? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	33. Ch33: The Purple Shell

**Hey everyone! I think that I might just update on Tuesdays and Fridays. I don't know, I just feel more comfortable updating like that. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

**Note: I know I never really mentioned it, except for a single time, but time does pass between certain parts. I just don't really mention the time change.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Main Show Stage]

"So, what're we going tah do with this?" Foxy asked, looking at the purple shell of 'The Tank'.

"Well, we can try to free the man inside." Chia replied.

"I don't think that it'll be that easy guys, it was built to be nearly indestructible" Flare told them.

"Oh come on, there has to be a way to open it without smashing it open." Swift said.

Preston stared at the purple shell for a while. He then thought of an idea, and smiled.

"Guys, lets get Draco! He has to know how to open it!" Preston exclaimed.

"But how?" Flare asked.

"He found our weaknesses before we fought, maybe he can find the weaknesses of this purple... shell thing." Preston explained to them.

"Yeah, he'll find a way!" Swift said.

"I'll go over and get him." Preston said as he started towards the Employee's Lounge.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Employee's Lounge]

Preston opened the door, and it hit the back of Wolfie's head.

"Ouch!" Wolfie said as she jumped back.

"Oh, sorry about that." Preston apologized.

"Nah it's ok." Wolfie told Preston.

"Hey Wolfie, have you seen Draco?" Preston asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah! He's over there, " Wolfie said as she pointed at Draco, who was calmly watching over the others, "Why?"

"I need him." Preston told her.

"Ooohhh... for what?" Wolfie asked.

"It's important ok?" Preston quickly said as he started walking towards Draco. Preston walked up to Draco, and smiled at him. Draco smiled back at Preston.

_"Hey Preston, how are you doing?" _Draco asked.

"I'm doing ok I guess. Getting annoyed that we still haven't beaten Vincent yet." Preston told Draco.

_"Yeah, I've heard about the last time these guys fought him. It was much easier, since he didn't have nearly as many allies as he does this time." _Draco said.

"Huh, really?" Preston asked.

_"Uh huh. It took them only about a week or 2 to take him out last time. Now it has been over a month." _Draco finished.

"Damn..." Preston said quietly.

_"Yeah, it's crazy to think about honestly." _Draco said. There was a moment of silence before Preston began speaking.

"Hey Draco?"

_"Hm?"_ Draco asked.

"We, need your help to figure out a way to either open or break into the purple shell." Preston said.

_"Sure, but only if you stay here with Flame." _Draco told Preston.

"Huh? But why?" Preston said a bit confused.

_"Come on, you're one of Flame's closest friends. Stay here with him until he wakes up. I'll have Swift come over here too." _Draco explained.

"Um, sure. Of course I'll stay will Flame." Preston said. Draco cracked a smile.

_"Good, now I'll go over and check out this purple shell." _Draco said as he went to the door. He turned to see if Preston wasn't lying. He saw that Preston was knelling next to the couch, which is where Freddy put Flame down. Draco left the room to go check out what the purple shell was.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria -Main Show Stage]

Draco walked out over to where Swift and the others were.

"Draco! Glad that ye can be here!" Foxy said gleefully. Draco paused, to look at the new faces.

"Oh, don't worry Draco. They're on our side." Swift told Draco.

_"Alright, if that's what you say." _Draco said.

"We need yer help tah analyse this purple shell thing." Fenx said.

_"Let me talk to Swift first." _Draco said replied.

"Huh? Why?" Swift asked.

_"You should go over to Flame in the Employee's Lounge. Just so that he won't be alone trying to recover." _Draco told Swift.

"Don't worry, I was planning to go over there anyways." Swift told him as she started towards the Employee's Lounge.

_"Huh, at least she knew that it'll be a good idea without me telling her." _Draco thought. He turned over to the purple shell.

"So, they said that you can figure out weaknesses?" Flare asked.

_"Yep, that's right." _Draco told him.

"Well, we need you, so that we don't end up killing the man inside." Chia explained.

_"Alright, just give me an hour or two and I'll have this fully analysed, there is a great ton of material in this." _Draco told them. He then took a chair and brought it over to him. He sat down in it, and started to stare right into the purple shell of 'The Tank'.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Backstage]

Exo was laying down on the table in the backstage. Chia had helped him onto this room earlier, due to his arms being crippled by 'The Tank'. Exo heard a noise come from the door. It was quickly opened and shut. Exo struggled to sit up, and saw who got in. The animatronic quickly put his hand over Exo's snout to shush him.

"Shhh, we really don't want the others to be alarmed." The animatronic said with an old and raspy voice.

**So, they have began analyzing the purple shell. But, who is this animatronic? Will we find out about his identity? Also, that animatronic is actually nobody new. Yeah surprising, I know. This animatronic will have a lot to do with what had happened in the later chapters, so I'll really try to limit how much he explains. One more thing, I would want to have a few OCs stay for the next couple of stories in this timeline. There's only a single OC who I would want to stay for the entire timeline. If you have an OC in this story, DM if you would either want, or don't want, your OC to be in timeline for longer than this story. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Edit: I meant PM not DM whoops I go on InstaGram too much. Then again I have 6.7 K followers so I kinda have to.**


	34. Ch34: Future Exo

**Hey everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter of The Lost Ones! This chapter isn't going to go quite as you expected possibly, actually nobody could've thought of this. I have a feeling that most of you would dislike this chapter, but there's probably no avoiding that. This'll have some foreshadowing of the next stories after this one. You'll have to read to find out!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

[Backstage]

Exo tried not to scream as he watched the older animatronic let go of his snout.

"Now, stay quiet, won't you Exo?" The animatronic said. Exo nodded his head, staying a bit calm.

"H-how?" Exo asked in complete shock.

"Time travel; eh it's a bit too complicated for you to know now." The animatronic told Exo.

"I think I deserve to know how you... how I got here from the future." Exo demanded. Fu-Exo sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"It... was experimentally technology. Untested, not even for public use at the time." Fu-Exo explained.

"But, why can't you just go back?" Exo asked.

"Like I said, experimental." Fu-Exo repeated himself to make sure Exo understood.

"Ah... but why are you here in the 1st place? Wouldn't you rather be in that time?" Exo asked.

"2052? That place? Everything'll slowly turn into a hell-hole, even right now when you can't even notice it." Fu-Exo said.

"B-but why'd you even come here in the 1st place?" Exo said. Fu-Exo sighed, hoping that he won't ask that question.

"It was... Swift's idea... to stop something." Fu-Exo told Exo.

"Stop something? Like what." Exo wondered.

"I can't tell you that much now can I? I've only come here to give you some warnings." Fu-Exo said.

"Why not tell me everything? Huh? Why can't you?" Exo said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Because I can't mess with the timeline, I can't give the warnings I haven't already been given." Fu-Exo replied.

"Come on, 1 or 2 things can't do any harm, now can it?" Exo said.

"Trust me, you don't want to mess with the timeline, that has already happened once already." Fu-Exo began, "Have you heard of that Groundhog Day thing?"

"Y-yeah, that infinite loop that needs to be broken?" Exo asked.

"Yes that, but the problem is, there doesn't seem to be a way to break the loop." Fu-Exo said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Exo said.

"This is the 20th loop, and it doesn't seem like it'll end any time soon." Fu-Exo said.

"Wh-what!?" Exo said in disbelief.

"I know that it's hard to believe, but this is all true." Fu-Exo told him.

"So what is this... stuff you need to tell me?" Exo asked.

"Yes, that..." Fu-Exo began, "Do not get the golden power core, it is extremely dangerous when it's invented. Be extremely careful about who you trust that isn't already here. And most of all, keep Swift alive."

"Keep Swift alive? Why not Flame or Freddy or anyone else as well?" Exo asked.

"Because, if there's anyone else other than you and Swift, it'll become ten times harder to break the cycle." Fu-Exo said. PlushTrap suddenly appeared from behind the shelf, and scared Exo.

"What the hell!?" Exo shouted from the sudden jumpscare.

"Ha ha, hey PlushTrap." Fu-Exo said smiling.

"Hi Exo! Broke the cycle yet?" PlushTrap asked.

"W-wait. Whoever this is, know about the cycle!?" Exo asked.

"Oh yes, this little guy is extremely unique, he has the ability to go into any time he wants, but he rather prefers staying here so that he can watch over you guys in this time. Trust me, he's extremely important in figuring out how to break the cycle." Fu-Exo explained.

"H-how?" Exo asked.

"I store the information that leads up to breaking the cycle!" PlushTrap exclaimed.

"H-how much have you figured out?" Exo said.

"I almost have all of the information, this cycle could possibly be the final cycle!" PlushTrap said with excitement.

"Now, very few animatronics knows about PlushTrap's very existence. Even fewer knows that he can time travel. Keep him a secret, otherwise there might never be a way to break the cycle." Fu-Exo said.

"This... is a lot to take in right now..." Exo said.

"Don't worry, we'll give you time to process this." Fu-Exo said.

A couple minutes passed. Exo seemed to mostly understand what he had to do.

"I still have 1 question, how will I know that the cycle is broken?" Exo asked.

"That's up for you to decide, because we don't even know ourselves." Fu-Exo replied.

"You should be able to tell when you've broken it hopefully." PlushTrap said.

"Now go, they're about to discover something shocking out there." Fu-Exo said.

"And what about you?" Exo asked.

"Simple, give PlushTrap my memory, and go to the Refuge." Fu-Exo replied.

"Refuge? What is that?" Exo said.

"That... is none of your concern. Now go!" Fu-Exo shouted.

Exo got up from the table, and walked towards the door. He opened it a crack, and turned his head to look at the Future Exo. He motioned Exo to keep moving, and Exo soon left the room.

"So, why does each loop keep lying about the Refuge?" PlushTrap asked.

"Hm?" Fu-Exo asked.

"Oh you know, each version keeps looking for this Refuge, but never finds it. Because it simply doesn't exist." PlushTrap said.

"I know, I just wanted him to believe that." Fu-Exo said.

"Well, give me your memory card." PlushTrap commanded. Fu-Exo open up a slit in the back of his neck, and took out the memory card inside. PlushTrap gladly took it, and ate it up.

"Almost there..." PlushTrap said.

"And now, I leave." Fu-Exo said as he opened up a hatch on the roof. He walked over to a very hidden spot on the roof and laid down.

"You're going to stay up here?" PlushTrap asked.

"Just turn me off." Fu-Exo said rudely as he closed his eyes.

"Alright, this'll keep you from being seen at least." PlushTrap said as he flicked the power switch. PlushTrap went back down the hatch, but not before catching a glimpse of Fu-Exo nearly powered down.

"I wish that this will end soon..." PlushTrap said as he closed the hatch.

**Well, I bet that you guys did not expect that. So this is actually a loop that needs to be broken. Keep in mind, that I had to completely rewrite this a couple times because they seemed like bad ideas. In fact, I nearly scrapped this version as well. Anyways, I actually don't have any questions this time. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	35. Ch35: Phone Guy

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update on Tuesday, or at all the last few days. I had a lot of things going on then. But now, I'll explain the loop and why I have it at a loop... actually there isn't really much to explain. The only reason why there is a loop, is so that the Alternate Timeline that probably everyone forgot about actually makes sense that it exists. That's kinda all. I won't take anymore of your time, so lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Foxy and Chia were getting a bit impatient with Draco. Flare was cleaning his katana, while Fenx was simply staying quiet.

"Damn it Draco! How much longer is this going tah take!?" Foxy asked, a bit annoyed.

"Calm down Foxy, he said that it'll take awhile for him to finish scanning it." Flare said.

"Its been almost 3 hours!" Chia said to backup Foxy.

"Ye have tah remember, this could be unbreakable." Fenx told them.

"Yeah, we don't even know that yet." Flare added.

"So? Why not try to break it without his help?" Chia asked.

"We don't want tah kill the man inside, now do we?" Fenx asked back.

_"Guys quit arguing, I'm finally done analyzing the purple shell." _Draco said.

"See? I told you." Flare said.

"Oh shut it." Chia snapped.

"So, what's the shell's weakness?" Fenx asked.

_"This is strange, but the shell's weakness is... electricity." _Draco explained.

"Lightning eh? Now it's my turn." Flare said.

Flare put his hands together and concentrated his energy. He formed a small electric ball in his hands. The others were watching in awe of what Flare's doing. Flare then quickly hit the purple shell with the electric ball. The purple shell was suddenly engulfed in lightning. The shell was disintegrated after a 30 seconds. A strange liquid came crashing out of where the orb used to be.

"Ew! What the hell is this stuff?" Foxy said in disgusted as some of the liquid washed up to his feet.

"It's my... oxygen compound." Fenx said.

"What is that?" Flare asked.

"It's something me and Fenx created. But how did Vincent get his hands on the formula..." Chia replied.

The man coughed up some of the compound when he gained consciousness. He slowly got to his feet, and looked at the animatronics. He gasped, and slowly walked forward to Foxy.

"I-is it you? Foxy? Re-remember me?" The man said.

"Yes I do, where have ye been?" Foxy replied.

"Oh i-it was horrible..." the man shivered as he spoke, "V-Vincent captured me... used me..."

Foxy embraced the man in a hug, "Shhhh, it's alright. Yer home now Scott."

"W-who are these guys?" Scott asked, slightly turning to the others.

"We'll have time tah explain that later. Fer now, ye need tah rest." Foxy told Scott.

Scott nodded, grabbing the phone on his head. He took it off, showing that it was just a mask.

"What? That was just a mask the whole time?" Foxy said in surprise.

"You really thought that was my real head?" Scott asked.

"It seemed like it for us." Chia said. Scott jumped, and inched away from Chia.

"Don't ye worry Scott. They'd be our friends too just so ye know." Foxy told Scott. Scott hesitated before he held out his hand.

"H-hi. My name is S-Scott..." Scott said shakily.

"Hi Scott. I'm Fenx. This is me friend Chia." Fenx said, holding Chia's hand.

"And I'm Flare. There's a lot more animatronics you need to meet in the Employee's Lounge." Flare said.

"Really? How many more?" Scott asked curiously.

"I think that there'd b more." Foxy replied, "Oh yea, this animatronic here is Draco. He can't exactly speak, but the way he does might frighten ye more than ye already are."

"O-ok..." Scott said as he let go of Foxy.

"So, do ye want tah meet the others? Or do ye want tah wait out here so ye can calm yer nerves?" Fenx asked.

"I-I'll stay here, just for a little bit anyways." Scott told them.

"Alright, just as long as ye feel better." Foxy said.

Scott nodded, and proceeded to go over to one of the tables. Scott sat in a chair, and laid his head down to rest. Foxy motioned to the others to follow him up to the show stage. They went over to the stage, and noticed Exo coming out of the Backstage.

"Whoa Exo! Yer still hurt, aren't ye?" Foxy asked.

"Eh, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Exo said.

"Alright, but we did find a way into the shell." Chia said.

"Really? Who was in it?" Exo asked.

"Someone who used tah work here. Until he mysteriously disappeared one day..." Foxy said as he looked down at the ground.

"I can tell that you two were really good friends." Flare said.

"Yeah..." Foxy replied.

"So what exactly happened?" Fenx asked.

"Well, he always came tah the pizzeria every day, he was the co-owner in fact, "Foxy began, "He always went tah me every day. He seemed different from the other humans. I felt different around him, I didn't dwell on it that much though. We were the best o friends, until one day he just disappeared..."

"Wait, you felt different around him?" Chia asked.

"Yeah, the same kind of feeling when I'm around Chica." Foxy replied.

"Foxy, don't ye know what that means?" Fenx asked. Foxy paused for a moment to realize what Fenx meant.

"I... oh... I didn't think about that until now..." Foxy said.

"Do you feel the same?" Flare asked.

"No, not really." Foxy replied.

_"Guys stop making him uncomfortable, we have bigger problems to deal with." _Draco told them.

"Ha, yeah we do don't we?" Fenx said.

_"Is it true? Did I actually love Scott?" _Foxy thought to himself as they started going to the Employee's Lounge.

**Oh yea I just went there. I also couldn't think of any other name for Phone Guy either, cause I really didn't want to call him Phone Guy entire time. I don't really have any specific questions this time, so I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	36. Ch36: The Final Strike Pt 1

**Hey everyone! I'm trying something different, a.k.a I'm writing this with my phone. Also, I'll actually start progressing the story now, the last few chapters felt limm there was no progression whatsoever. I also apologize if this chapter is rather shirt compared to the other chapters. If I kept going it would've been too long, and it would also be very unimportant as it would just be repeating what would have been already said. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - 2 Days Later]

Freddy sighed as he looked at the damage 'The Tank' caused a couple days earlier. The pizzeria has been closed for repairs ever since then, but no repairs has actually taken place. Mech noticed Freddy, and went over to talk to him.

"Hey Freddy, is something wrong?" Mech asked curiously. Freddy sighed again and looked down at the ground.

"It's just that... even if we manage to beat Vincent once and for all, what'll happen to the pizzeria? It has been damaged beyond repair..." Freddy replied.

Fenx and Chia were talking to each other, worried about Fronick.

"Do you think Fronick will be ok? Now that Besha..." Fenx started before he stopped talking. Chia frowned, and looked over to Fronick, who was still not in a good mood.

"Besha was engaged to him, he might never get better." Chia responded.

"Well, we have tah help him feel better, right?" Fenx asked

"But what can we do? There isn't exactly much that makes him feel better." Chia said. Fenx pondered her question for a couple minutes. Fenx then smiled at Chia.

"If I remember correctly, then one o the ways tah make him feel better is tah kill." Fenx said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, but if we tried to kill any people, these guys will turn on us for sure!" Chia said.

"But, there is another way tah kill, and it involves those enemies o theirs." Fenx finished.

"Ahhh, it's about time that we strike them, wouldn't it?" Chia replied. Fenx nodded, and turned to look at Freddy.

"We need tah make sure that he'll want an attack 1st." Fenx said.

"Well let's go over to him!" Chia said, grabbing Fenx's arm.

Chia dragged Fenx over to Freddy, who was caught by surprise. Mech jumped back when Chia almost ran into Freddy.

"Whoa! Slow down there!" Freddy yelped as he took a step back.

"Sorry, but we needed to talk to you!" Chia apologized.

"Well ye didn't need tah nearly run into him!" Fenx shouted as he pulled his arm out of Chia's grip.

"What is it that you want then?" Freddy asked.

"We need to go fight those guys! They'll get their strength back if we wait to long! We're also worried about Fronick..." Chia said as she looked back at Fronick.

"So you only want to fight so that your friend won't be depressed?" Mech asked.

"Well uh..." Fenx said.

"I don't know, let me get Flare over here." Freddy said as he left them.

"So, how do you know that killing will make Fronick feel happy again?" Mech asked.

"Well, when Fronick fights, he always gets extremely happy. We think that it'll make him forget about... Besha..." Chia explained.

"The thing we don't know, is will killing animatronics-" Fenx said before he was cut off.

"Wait, killing animatronics? Does that mean that you...?" Mech said with suspicion. Fenx and Chia both tensed up from what Mech said.

"Well we..." Fenx began.

"We... only know that killing humans makes him feel better..." Chia finished.

"What!?" Mech shouted in anger. Before Mech could say anything, Freddy came back with Flare.

"Ok I'm back with Flare." Freddy said.

"So, you guys believe that we should strike now?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, if Vincent gets more allies, then we can't beat him!" Chia explained.

"So, then were going to start going through with the plan I assume?" Mech asked.

"Uh yeah, the plan..." Fenx said, looking at Chia with a worried expression on his face.

"Seems like the best time, not too early where it won't do much, but not too late to where we'll become overwhelmed attempting the plan." Freddy said.

"Alright, but there's one catch." Flare said.

"And what is that catch?" Mech asked, looking Fenx in the eyes.

"Only kill if it's absolutely necessary. We want as many of Vincent's allies to join our side as possible." Flare told them.

"G-got it." Fenx replied.

"Alright, so we've got to gather everyone around, now don't we?" Freddy asked.

"Well let's get right on it!"each exclaimed. The other animatronics left to gather everyone around, leaving Fenx and Chia by themselves.

"Well f*ck." Fenx said in frustration.

"Looks like this won't work after all." Chia said.

"At least we'd actually be doing something instead o sitting here waiting tah die." Fenx replied.

"There's that for a plus..." Chia said, watching as the animatronics started gathering around.

**So it looks like Fenx and Chia pushed Freddy to begun the final attack on Vincent. Unfortunately for them, it didn't go exactly as they had hoped. Will Mech reveal who Fronick, Fenx, and Chia are really like? Or will Fenx try to quite Mech for good? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	37. Ch37: The Final Strike Pt 2

**Hey everyone! I am back with yet another chapter! Before this actually starts, I just wanna say something. I don't really want to seem selfish or needy, but not getting any reviews for the last chapter really made me feel discouraged. Having at least 1 review is nice, but none? Again, I'm not trying to sound selfish or needy, but getting reviews makes me actually want to write the next chapter. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Employee's Lounge]

Flame was resting on the couch, with Fritz &amp; Swift staying with him. Flame tried to get up, but Swift quickly went over to him and stopped him.

"No Flame, don't move. Whatever happened to you before you came back must've been deadly." Swift said.

"B-but I ca-." Flame began before he was interrupted.

"Flame you can't. We can't risk even simple things like you moving. Your servos need time to get the full repairs Fenx gave." Fritz explained.

"But the Fazbear Family..." Flame started.

"What about it?" Swift asked.

"Th-they need me. Otherwise we only got 3 strong animatronics against over 5 or 6 of Vincent and his strongest allies!" Flame shouted as he attempted to get up again.

"Flame!" Swift shouted as she put her hand over his head, "Please stop trying to move, for me?" Flame groaned as Swift said that. He soon put a small smile on his face.

"Fine, for you." Flame promised Swift.

Swift sighed with relief, and started walking back over to the table where Fritz was waiting. The doors of the Employee's Lounge suddenly opened, with Preston and Wolfie standing at the door. Preston went over to the table, while Wolfie quickly ran to Flame.

"Flame!" Wolfie said with a huge smile. Flame chuckled a bit.

"Ha ha, hey there." Flame said happily.

Preston looked for a moment as Flame and Wolfie talked for the 1st time in awhile. he cracked a smile, then turned to face Swift and Fritz.

"So, is the meeting done?" Swift asked.

"Yeah, we've got our plan." Preston replied.

"What are we going to do?" Fritz asked.

"All but one of us will be waiting at the large skyscraper with the digital billboard." Preston explained, "The one going to the enemies' hideout is Flare, as he's the only one who actually knows where it is. He's gonna get Gust, and attract the attention of Vincent and his animatronic allies. After that, Flare and Gust will come back to the skyscraper. and go up the steps to the digital billboard."

"So, what're we going to do?" Fritz questioned.

"Gust needs to upload the clip to the digital billboard. Mike said that he has a tiny knowledge of hacking, and he'll be able to speed up the process. Our job is to prevent Vincent's group from getting to the digital billboard."

"I'm assuming that there's a catch." Swift said. Wolfie suddenly popped up behind Preston, startling Swift and Fritz.

"Oh of course there's a catch!" Wolfie exclaimed, "We can't use lethal force, well at least not until they actually get into the skyscraper obviously. That's 'cause they won't be able to see the video!"

"What? Can't they hear it?" Swift said in confusion.

"The walls of the skyscraper is sound-proof, no sound can penetrate those walls." Preston explained.

"Alright alright, but what trucks are we supposed to go into?" Swift asked.

"Oh, just don't go into the stolen sports car, that's what Flare is going to use to get over to Vincent's hideout." Preston said.

"The blue truck is going to go 1st, so that we can get setup. After they report in, everyone else is free to begin moving." Wolfie finished.

"This seems to be a solid plan." Fritz replied.

"Nothing looks too challenging, well at least not for us." Swift said.

"Yeah, Flare will have the hardest time, as he has to go into the heart of the hideout to quickly get Gust out of there." Preston said.

The door opened yet again, and this time Mike &amp; Exo was looking at them.

"Hey guys, we're almost ready to move out." Mike told them.

"Are you? Well good luck." Fritz said.

"Nah, you'll probably need it more that us, and even more for Flare." Exo said.

"Yep!" Wolfie exclaimed. Preston got up, and began walking towards the door. He turned to look at the others.

"We should go wait with the others." Preston said.

"Yeah, if we're in here then we'll just make this take more time." Swift said as she quickly bolted towards the door.

"What about Flame?" Wolfie asked.

"We need him to stay here. He's still recovering from the 2 fights he had." Fritz replied.

"Still recovering? Come on, I broke both my arms and I'm alright!" Exo said.

"Well Flame broke all of his endoskeletal bones. And was fighting 'The Tank' while they were broken. That's a very difficult and painful thing to do." Preston told Exo.

"Damn..." Exo replied in shock.

"Well come on guys, we should go." Mike said.

"I'll wait here for a moment, I just wanna talk to Flame for a moment." Exo told Mike.

"Alright but don't take too long, you are coming with us to the billboard after all." Mike said, closing the door behind him.

Exo slowly walked over to Flame. Flame was quiet, but he was listening to the conversation the entire time.

"Flame? You awake?" Exo asked.

"Yeah..." Flame said quietly.

"I just want to know, how were you fighting, even though your endoskeleton was pretty much completely broken?" Exo asked. Flame hesitated for a moment.

"I-I really don't know. Maybe some things aren't meant to be known." Flame replied.

"Huh, I guess so." Exo said. Flame started to get up, and Exo quickly put his hand in front of Flame.

"Whoa! You really shouldn't be moving." Exo said alarmingly.

"I... need... to help..." Flame said, struggling to speak as he continued getting up.

"You need to stay here to rest. You heard what they said I assume." Exo told Flame.

"Bu-" Flame began before he was interrupted.

"Just... stay ok? If they didn't want you to move then they had to of had a good reason for it." Exo said as he walked towards the door.

"Just don't leave, they won't think that anyone's here anyways." Exo finished as he closed the door behind him.

Flame sighed as he finally got up on his feet. He looked at the door, and slowly began walking towards it. PlushTrap suddenly came from behind the cracks of the wall, and looked at Flame.

"Hey Flame! Long time no see!" PlushTrap greeted Flame.

"Oh hey, haven't seen you in a while." Flame said.

"It seems that you want to go help, but it doesn't seem like they want you to." PlushTrap said.

"Yeah, but if I want to help I need to sneak onto the blue truck. The problem is that I won't find a way past everyone in the Main Party Room..." Flame explained.

"Oh come on! Have you forgot about the back entrance in the New Security Office?" PlushTrap asked. Flame thought for a moment, and grinned.

"Aha! I knew that there was another way out!" Flame exclaimed.

"See? Now I'll help you get to the truck in time." PlushTrap said as Flame opened the door.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Flame looked back and forth to make sure that no one was watching him in the shadows. He then ran, as quickly as he could in his injured state, to the next group of shadows.

"So, just use the back entrance?" Flame whispered to PlushTrap.

"Yep!" PlushTrap quietly exclaimed.

Flame dashed into the hallway and hid in one of the party rooms. It looked as if a party had been there before the pizzeria had to have been closed yesterday. Flame peeked out to make sure that no animatronic was walking down the hall, and Flame got into the New Security Office.

"Nice! Now I believe that the keys to the door is in the desk somewhere..." PlushTrap said as he searched the drawers of the desk. Flame walked over to the door, and took an arrow out. He inserted the arrow into the lock, and put his ear close to the door. He heard a click, and opened the door.

"Or I could just lockpick it." Flame said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah yeah, lets just hurry to the truck!" PlushTrap replied.

[Outside]

Flame dashed out to the corner of the pizzeria. He abruptly stopped, noticing a couple animatronics standing around the trucks.

"Hey! Why aren't you-" PlushTrap said before Flame covered his mouth.

"It's because some of them are out there. If they see me they'll send me back inside for sure!" Flame explained to PlushTrap.

"Alright I get you." PlushTrap said.

"It looks like they're only doing final checks on the trucks and the sports car." Flame said.

After a couple minutes, the animatronics began to walk back inside, presumably to tell the others that preparations are complete. Flame and PlushTrap quickly dashed over to the blue truck. Flame got into the bed of the truck, and looked for something to hide himself. He saw a few towels covering something. He lifted the towels up, and saw a strange device.

"What is this?" Flame asked.

"It looks like a device they're going to use to project the video on the digital billboard." PlushTrap said.

"Wait how did you...?" Flame questioned PlushTrap.

"I wander the walls and floors of the pizzeria, trust me I'll know this stuff." PlushTrap explained.

"Well it looks like I can take a couple of these towels, it's not like this thing needs to be covered anyways." Flame said.

PlushTrap managed to mostly cover Flame with the 2 towels, but there was one problem. Flame's tail was still visible.

"I can't find a way to cover your tail Flame..." PlushTrap said.

"Let me move a bit..." Flame said. He moved to face the middle of the truck. Only a small portion of Flame's tail was visible.

"That should do I guess." PlushTrap began, "I hope that you'll be ok."

Flame smiled and replied, "Thanks, I just hope that they won't send me back..."

PlushTrap heard that the others were coming.

"Oh crap! I don't have anywhere to hide!" PlushTrap whispered in fear.

"Hide under the truck! They won't spot you there!" Flame told PlushTrap.

PlushTrap did as Flame said. Mike, Exo, Marionette, and Foxy got to the truck.

"So, we'll need someone to make sure that the Hacker Pro won't get rocked and broken." Mike said.

"I guess I could be in the bed of the truck." Exo said.

"Good, we probably don't need you to, but it's just in cause." Mike said.

"Alright! Let's go and start this! We can't waste any time fer this." Foxy said as he opened the door.

Exo jumped up into the be of the truck, and accidentally stepped on Flame's tail. Flame bit his lip to keep himself from screaming.

_"Weird, I don't remember us putting two of these in here..." _Exo thought as sat down. The truck started, and began moving away from the pizzeria towards the skyscraper area.

**Well Flame managed to get onto the truck before it left. Obviously in real life this wouldn't work, but for the sake of the story lets say that this would work. Anyways, what'll be the others reaction what they realize that Flame secretly went with Mike and the others? Will the plan work? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	38. Ch38: The Final Strike Pt 3

**Hey everyone! I am back with yet another chapter! I just have a quick question for you guys. Would you guys want me to add a new chapter 3 times a week? I'm not sure yet, cause it might end up hurting me in school if I did do 3 chapters every week. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

[High Skyscraper - Outside]

The truck pulled up into the parking lot of the skyscraper. Mike turned the ignition off, and opened the door. Foxy and Marionette came out of the truck after him, and opened up the bed of the truck. Exo looked at Mike with a bit of suspicion.

"Hey Mike, did we ever put two of those hacker things in here?" Exo asked.

"What? I don't believe so..." Mike replied.

"Well then where'd this come from?" Exo said as he kicked the other bundle of towels.

"I'm not really sure, but we probably shouldn't mess with it." Mike said.

"Let just get the hacker and get tah the top o this skyscraper." Foxy said, grabbing the Hacker Pro device.

"If you're not good at hacking, why are you using something called 'Hacker Pro'?" Marionette asked.

"Oh, it's only called that to say that it's made simpler for people to use easily." Mike explained.

"Well, lets get up to the digital billboard." Exo said.

"Right, the faster we can get up there the better." Mike added.

They all started going towards the skyscraper, locking the doors of the truck. When no one seemed to be in sight, Flame kicked the towels off of him, and jumped out of the bed of the truck. He paused, and was slightly in pain.

"Damn it Exo why'd you have to kick me there..." Flame winced as he looked up to the skyscraper. Flame then looked inside of the car, and noticed that Mike had left his radio inside of the truck.

"Well shit, how'll Mike contact the others now?" Flame asked himself as he attempted to get inside of the truck.

Flame sighed as the truck was locked from the inside. He thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea. Flame closed his eyes, and moved his hand in front of him. He lifted it up, and slammed his hand down into the ground. Flame heard a clicking sound, and smiled when he opened the door.

_"Alright, but now how do I give it to Mike without being seen?"_ Flame thought.

_"Can't you float it up to him on the billboard?" _Jordan asked.

_"No, that seems way too obvious that it would be me." _Flame told Jordan.

_"Teleporting maybe?" _Jordan suggested.

_"I can't just teleport instantly, I'll have to wait a bit and they'll probably be up with me before I can teleport again." _Flame explained.

_"Well there's got to be some kind of way to give it to Mike without getting caught." _Jordan said.

Flame kept thinking until an idea snapped in his head. He took out his bow, and strapped it inside of an arrow with a socket. Flame aimed the bow as best as he could, and fired it.

_"Did that hit anything up there?" _Jordan asked.

_"Um, I believe so." _Flame replied.

[High Skyscraper - Upper Floors]

Mike, Foxy, Marionette, and Exo were going up an elevator to get up to the billboard.

"So, we are going to tell the others that we're here when we're at the digital billboard?" Marionette asked.

"Yep, now let me grab my ra- wait, did I forget my radio!?" Mike shouted in dismay.

"Well shoot, yer going tah have tah go back down the eleva-" Foxy said before a whirring sound went off in the elevator. The lights went off and the elevator stopped moving.

"Oh great, everything's going according to plan!" Mike shouted in frustration.

"Oh come on, we'll just go to the top of the elevator and use the ladder." Exo said.

"But I can't see shit." Mike replied.

"Don't worry, when we get the hatch open you'll see clear as day." Marionette said.

"So, how are we going tah get this hatch open, it's about 10 feet above us." Foxy said. Mike thought for a moment before an idea clicked in his head.

"Alright, Marionette lift either Foxy or Exo up into the air, whoever is the tallest." Mike instructed.

"I bet I'm taller!" Foxy shouted suddenly.

"Does it matter? Marionette is like 5 or 6 feet tall already." Exo said.

"Good point." Mike said.

Marionette positioned himself just underneath the hatch of the elevator. Foxy then climbed up onto Marionette's shoulders, and reached for the hatch. Foxy just barely was able to get the hatch opened, and light flooded the room. Foxy then reached his hand to Mike.

"Whoa, why's he going 1st?" Exo asked.

"Because humans weigh less than us ye know." Foxy told Exo.

"Now's not the time for this guys." Mike said, grabbing Foxy's hand.

Foxy lifted Mike up onto the roof of the elevator. Foxy then lowered his hand to grab Exo. Exo took his hand, and he was also lifted up through the hatch. Foxy went through himself, and struggled to lift Marionette up. They closed the hatch, and looked up the elevator shaft.

"Damn, there's still about 10 floors to go." Mike said.

"I don't see any ladders up here." Exo said.

"Well... it's not exactly the conventional ladder, but it'll do." Mike said as he grabbed the small poles sticking out of the elevator pole.

"We're using the two elevator poles." Marionette said not amused.

"Are ye actually serious?" Foxy asked.

"Do you WANT to get up this or not?" Mike asked back.

Foxy, Exo, and Marionette looked at each other with concerned faces. All of them then sighed, and started to go up the pole with Mike.

[High Skyscraper - Lower Floors]

Flame went inside quickly with a bit of concern.

_"Whoa Flame, I thought that you weren't going inside." _Jordan said.

_"It turns out that I did a miscalculation with that shot, one that can kinda sorta make someone fall of the edge of the billboard walkway." _Flame replied.

_"So, what are you even trying to do?" _Jordan asked.

_"Try to get up to the billboard before they do." _Flame explained. Flame quickly ran over to the elevator door, and noticed a sign saying 'Out of Order'.

_"Crap, the only way up is the stair..." _Flame said in annoyance.

_"Well we both know what you have to do." _Jordan said with a hint of joy in his voice. Flame smiled.

_"Of course I do." _Flame replied.

Flame quickly ran towards the stair, and stared at the multiple levels. Flame then closed his eyes. After a couple minutes, he reopened them with pure black in them. Flame started dashing so quickly that all that could be seen was just a blur.

[High Skyscraper - Digital Billboard]

Flame got up to the door opening towards the digital billboard before the others did. His eyes turned back to normal, and he looked at the capsule arrow. It was about 2 feet away from the billboard.

_"No I just need to get it somehow..." _Flame said as he started looking down. Flame started feeling nauseous, and sat against the billboard.

_"Whoa, what just happened?" _Jordan asked.

_"Heights... gets... me... nauseous..." _Flame replied trying to keep himself from getting lightheaded.

_"You're afraid of heights?" _Jordan questioned.

_"Wha-what!? Me? Nooo... j-just extreme heights..." _Flame told Jordan.

Flame heard the door suddenly open, and Mike, Foxy, Marionette, and Exo came out onto the billboard's walkway.

_"Oh god damn it." _Flame thought.

"Flame!? How'd you get up here!?" Mike asked in surprise.

"I...sneaked onto the truck..." Flame replied.

"But yer servos might-" Foxy said before he was interrupted.

"I care about this family more than myself. It's the most I've ever gotten to a real family..." Flame snapped at Foxy.

"Real family? Wasn't anywhere else like a family to you?" Marionette asked.

"Anywhere? No, not at all. Before I only had Preston and later on came Wolfie and Rykson. Everyone else either hated me or didn't even care about me." Flame told Marionette.

"Huh, no wonder why you didn't even listen to Swift." Exo said.

"The Fazbear Family is the only true family you've ever had..." Mike said quietly.

Flame slowly got up, and walked to the railings of the billboard, near the capsule arrow. Flame just barely was able to grab the arrow. He opened it up, and handed the radio to Mike.

"Here, if you want me to go, I'll be fine with it." Flame told Mike. Mike hesitated to take the radio. Once he did, he put it close to his mouth. He looked over at Flame, seeing the passion in his eyes.

"Alright guys... time for phase 2 of the plan." Mike said in the radio.

"Got it Mike, we'll be on our way and Flare will get Gust." The radio said back. Mike looked again at Flame, and Flame was smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Mike." Flame said humbly to Mike.

"I can see the fire in your eyes, the wanting and the needing to protect the Fazbear Family. The willingness to give yourself lifetime damage just so that others wouldn't be harmed. That's something that very few people, and even fewer animatronics have." Mike told Flame. Marionette put his hand on Flame's shoulder.

"I've been watching you Flame. Ever since you've been here for the 1st time. You've changed a lot in only a year. You're will power can't be broken, even when you seemed to be dead, you've managed to come back, even stronger than before. You're stronger than me, and you haven't even reached Master Elite status yet." Marionette said. Flame started joyfully tearing up.

"G-guys, please, th-this is powerful shit." Flame said as he wiped some of the tears off of his face.

"Alright guys, we got tah focus now." Foxy reminded the group.

"He's right, we got to finish off the fight against Vincent once and for all." Mike said.

"And then everything will be peaceful once more." Marionette said.

"So that we can live happily!" Flame shouted into the air.

"And hopefully not fight again." Exo added. Everyone looked at each other with determination in all of their eyes.

"We've got a war to end!" Everyone said at the same time.

**Let's be honest, Flame has changed a bunch, hasn't he? At 1st he was mostly irrational, and now he's willing to harm himself to keep others from being harmed themselves. So, will the final battle end the war? Or will Vincent somehow find a way to drag it on? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	39. Ch39: The Final Strike Pt 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update on Friday, I had a bunch of things I had to do. But now I'm back with another part of The Final Strike! Lets see how Flare gets Gust out of Vincent's base...**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: Does anyone remember that Vincent is controlling Rykson's body? Just to make sure.**

[Northern Factory - Outside]

Flare brought the car up to the darker side of the factory. He hopped out of the sports car, and stared alongside the wall.

_"Huh, last time I remembered there was an entrance over here." _Flare thought.

_"The door, it's been destroyed and sealed..." _Darkus said, showing Flare where the door was broken.

_"Crap, how will we find a way in now?" _Flare asked.

_"I don't know, maybe we can find a way to reach the top." _Darkus suggested.

Flare looked around the area to see if he can find a way up. He couldn't find anything that would be useful, and shock his head.

_"There's got to be something here, if we try to get in anywhere else they'll know we're here before we want to lure them out." _Flare said a bit frustrated.

_"Come on, we just have to look harder!" _Darkus exclaimed.

Flare continued looking, but he had no luck. Flare sat behind some crates, and laid on the crates. To his surprise, the crate busted open, and Flare fell backwards into a bunch of grappling hooks.

_"Aha! We can use this!" _Flare said happily as he grabbed a grappling hook.

_"Why don't you look at that, an accident made us move forward." _Darkus said.

_"Oh shush, now let me aim..." _Flare said as he pointed the grappling hook towards a pole on the top of the factory.

"Got it!" Flare said out loud. He covered his mouth, looking around to make sure no one heard that. Flare sighed with relief as nobody came after a couple minutes.

_"Nice job almost screwing everything up." _Darkus said with a rude tone.

_"Hey, be happy that no one came ok?" _Flare replied.

The grappling hook pulled Flare slowly towards the top of the factory. When Flare got close, the rope started to tear from his weight. Flare held his breathe, hoping that the rope wouldn't snap before he got all the way up. Right when he got to the edge of the ledge, the rope snapped, and Flare was caught unprepared. Flare tried to grab something on the roof, but he couldn't. Flare was just barely able to grab the edge of the ledge, and he rolled over on his side with total shock.

_"Whew, that was too close." _Darkus said.

_"Y-yeah... and that would've been a long fall too..." _Flare replied, waiting a few minuted before he got back up again.

_"Alright, now time to find Gust." _Flare said, walking alongside the glass overseeing the factory. Flare stopped as he saw Vincent and Gust walking to an isolated room.

_"Oh shit, what the hell is he going to do?" _Flare said a bit worried.

_"I don't know, but we need to get in there, and fast." _Darkus told Flare.

[Northern Factory -Isolated Room]

Vincent locked the door behind them, to make sure that no one can get inside. Vincent turned around with Gust sitting in a chair, both confused and worried.

"I-is there a reason why you told me to come here?" Gust asked curiously.

"Oh, no particular reason..." Vincent said as he turned to look at Gust with a devilish smile. Gust started getting a bit uneasy.

"T-then why?" Gust asked.

"I want to know a few things first." Vincent said.

'U-um sure." Gust said.

"Did you guys actually delete that footage from the camera?" Vincent asked.

"Yes of course!" Gust replied.

"Hmm, any way you could've possibly stored it? Maybe in a computer? A Phone? Anything?" Vincent asked.

"N-no. We thoroughly made sure that it was gone." Gust told Vincent.

"Why do I still think that you're lying?" Vincent said with a slight annoyance.

"I'm not! Honest! I wouldn't lie! I know that you'll probably just kill me or kick me out like you did with Flare." Gust said, slightly weeping.

Vincent went up to Gust, and wiped a tear from her face, "Now now, I didn't mean to scare you."

Gust stopped sobbing and looked up at Vincent, "Wh-what?"

"No no no, I just wanted to talk... and more." Vincent told Gust.

"What do you mean by 'm-more'?" Gust asked. Vincent got closer to Gust.

"You know, ever since I took this body I've never..." Vincent stopped, hoping that Gust would get what he was going to do. Gust's eyes widened, and she tried to squirm out.

"Wh-what! Wh-why!?" Gust pleaded.

"Oh calm down Gust, this won't be long..." Vincent said as he brought his lips and forcefully kissed Gust. Gust squirmed even more trying to get away, but still wasn't able to.

"S-stop!" Gust screamed.

"Oh sweetie, it won't be long I promise..." Vincent told her. The sound of glass breaking was heard, and Vincent looked up. As soon as Vincent looked up, he was kicked in the snout by Flare, being send backwards.

"Damn it Vincent! I knew that you were going to do that!" Flare shouted angrily.

"F-Flare!" Gust gasped in surprise as she slowly got up to her feet.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I thought I told you to not come back here Flare." Vincent said.

"To hell with what you say! I'm getting Gust out of here!" Flare snapped.

_"What? Does that mean they're ready?" _Gust pondered.

Vincent quickly broke the lock off the door, and ran down the hall. Flare turned over to Gust and smiled. Gust went and hugged Flare, glad that he's back.

"Oh god Flare I missed you so much!" Gust said with happiness in her voice.

"I missed you too, but now's not a time for a reunion." Flare told Gust.

"Oh right, why are you even here?" Gust asked, breaking out of the hug.

"We're ready, so we've got to get out of here. Fast." Flare said, grabbing Gust's arm. Flare ran through the factory, and slid to a stop when he saw the large group of animatronics in front of him.

"You're severely outnumbered Flare, I suggest that you surrender yourself." Vincent warned.

"I want to take him out, he's probably the reason why 'The Tank' has been destroyed!" Forge said angrily.

"Just don't hurt the girl, I want her for something later..." Vincent told Forge.

"I'll never give up! Not until we've taken you down!" Flare shouted with more anger.

"It looks like you've made a horrible mistake then my friend." Vincent said darkly.

"I was never your friend to begin with." Flare said coldly.

"CHARGE!" Vincent shouted. The large group of animatronics ran towards both Flare and Gust. Flare raised up his hand, and looked straight at the crowd of animatronics.

"Do it Flare." Gust said with a bit of anger towards Vincent. Flare then shot a huge wave of ice right towards the large group of animatronics. They all got hit, and they were frozen in place.

"Come on! We have only a few seconds before they thaw!" Flare said, grabbing Gust's hand to run past Vincent's group of animatronics.

"So where are we going?" Gust asked.

"I'll tell you on the way!" Flare shouted as they ran out of the factory.

[Outside]

Flare got into the sports car and Gust got in the passenger seat.

"Go go go!" Gust shouted. Flare slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, and drove away. Gust looked back and saw as the factory slowly got out of view. She sighed, and turned over towards Flare.

"So, what's the plan?" Gust asked Flare.

"There's a digital billboard that we're going to use to upload the video on. We have a human named Mike who'll be able to hack the billboard." Flare said.

"Hack? He knows how to hack?" Gust said, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, his friend taught him a bit... oh... don't worry, he didn't hack me Gust." Flare replied. Gust sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried for a second." Gust told Flare.

"Well still worry, we've got Vincent's group on our tail!" Flare shouted. Flare saw the skyscraper within a couple miles away.

"We're almost there..." Gust said quietly.

[High Skyscraper]

Bonnie, Swift, Jeremy, Toy Flame, Mech, and more were waiting outside of the skyscraper. Bonnie was watching as Flare's car was getting closer and closer.

"Guys he's here with her!" Bonnie shouted. Swift looked out at the distance as Flare's car was getting closer, but she also noticed what one of the cars chasing his was doing.

"They got a rocket!" Swift shouted.

"Oh shit!" Mech shouted as they rocket was shot at Flare's car. It hit the back of the sports car, and it went flipping right towards them. Swift, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Mech managed to dodge the tumbling car, but Toy Flame was directly hit by the car, knocking her violently into the ground. The car crashed into the skyscraper, laying on it's back.

"Toy Flame!" Jeremy shouted as he ran over to pick her up.

"I... am I dying?" Toy Flame said weakly with her eyes flickering.

"No no no, you'll be fine, trust me." Jeremy said softly to her.

Flare got out of the car, with a bunch of bruises on his back and head. Gust got out soon after him.

"Damn, didn't expect that to happen..." Flare said as he looked up.

"Ouch, that hurt like hell..." Gust said as she limped towards Flare.

"Get up there, before anything else happens to you two." Mech said. Flare and Gust nodded.

"Pl-please, bring Toy Flame with you. I-I don't want anything to happen to her." Jeremy said, carrying her over to them.

"Yeah sure, we'll bring her over to someone in there." Flare told Jeremy.

"Thanks..." Jeremy said happily.

The others turned as Flare and Gust brought Toy Flame into the skyscraper. Vincent's car stopped right in front of them, and Vincent came out with a smug look.

"Looks like it's time I finally end you all." Vincent said with a sly smile.

"We're not going to let you bring us down, you're going to be finished." Bonnie said with anger on his face. The two groups then charged right towards each other, ready to the final fight.

**Ah, part 4 and we've just got to the fighting? Oh well! We'll see fighting in the next chapter! Will Vincent be able to take them down? Or will the plan work, and ruin Vincent? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	40. Ch40: The Final Strike Pt 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next part of The Final Strike. I want to apologize about not updating for the last couple of Fridays. I've been getting a bit lazy, but I promise that I will update on Fridays until this story is over. Now lets get right on to this chapter!**

**\- FlameSpeed**

[High Skyscraper - Ground]

Swift stayed back, and watched as the 2 groups collided into a big battle. She sat down, head down in her knees. Swift began to cry silently. Mangle, who was inside, noticed and quickly came outside to be next to Swift.

"Swift? Is something wrong?" Mangle asked to comfort Swift.

"Y-yeah. I-I don't want to fight anymore! T-this is hurting us s-so much! I just want t-t-to have a nice simple life with Flame without any of this fighting! I-I'm sick of it..." Swift told Mangle, burying her head into Mangle's shoulder.

"Swift..." Mangle said softly, caressing Swift's head with her hand, "I promise, there won't be anymore fight. I'll make sure that you won't fight anyone or any animatronic ever again. But first we need to bring Vincent down once and for all." Swift lifted her head up, and wiped a few tears from her face.

"Y-you promise?" Swift said.

"I promise." Mangle told Swift, getting them both back on their feet. Swift smiled, and they both nodded their heads. Mangle then went back into the skyscraper, while Swift ran to join up with defending the building.

"Swift? Why weren't you with us when we charged?" Bonnie asked as he threw an animatronic off of him.

"I was tired of fighting, but then Mangle promised that this'll be the last time I fight!" Swift replied, blocking an attack from another animatronic.

Bonnie smiled and said, "We will all make sure that you won't fight again."

Mech paused for a moment, and looked right at Swift, "Not fight? But you told me when we first met-"

"I know Mech, but I never said that I won't get my revenge." Swift said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Revenge? On who?" Jeremy asked as he grabbed an animatronic by the ear and swung it into another animatronic.

"A horrible man that you don't want to know..." Swift said darkly as she swung her dagger into an animatronic's arm.

On the backside of the battle, Forge and Vincent were watching the fighting happening.

"We seem to be winning, is this all they've got?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know, there has to be a reason why they're fighting here instead of at the pizzeria." Forge replied. Forge began to inspect the skyscraper, and noticed the digital billboard at the skyscraper's tallest point.

"Oh my god, I know why they came for Gust!" Forge shouted as he ran along the side of the fighting.

"Forge! Where are you going!" Vincent shouted.

"You'll understand later!" Forge said vaguely, making Vincent ponder what he meant.

Forge almost got around the sides of the fighting, but Bonnie blocked his way. Forge went to screeching halt, and both him and Bonnie looked at each other dead in the eye.

"Get out of my way bunny or else you'll be sorry." Forge said coldly.

"Not gonna happen bud!" Bonnie answered as he stood his ground.

"Fine then, you're going to have to learn the hard way." Forge said as he took out a sword.

"A sword eh? Well I've got my own version of that." Bonnie said as he took out his guitar.

"A guitar? Ha! You think that'll stand a chance against my sword?" Forge spoke mockingly.

"Oh it's more than a sword now that Mike fixed it up for me..." Bonnie said as he pressed a button on the guitar. The guitar started to change, slowly becoming a v-shaped long-sword.

"Hmph, I've got to admit that is pretty cool." Forge said.

"Thanks." Bonnie replied.

Forge and Bonnie then ran at each other, clashing swords. Bonnie lowered his sword, to get Forge's sword caught within the v. Bonnie then twisted his v-sword, causing Forge to lose grip of his sword. Forge snarled, and quickly grabbed his sword off of the floor. He slid to the side, and stabbed his sword towards Bonnie. It cut into Bonnie's legs, and oil began to slowly escape the limb. Forge cracked a smile, and raised his sword up. Bonnie jumped up into the air, and swung down to slash Forge's shoulder blade.

"Huh, you're not too bad for using a sword for once." Forge said with a sly smile.

"Thanks I guess." Bonnie said, gritting his teeth.

Bonnie was suddenly stabbed in the shoulders and his stomach. Bonnie felt himself starting to get weaker. Bonnie then swung the v-sword straight into the ground, and launched himself towards Forge. Bonnie kicked Forge in the snout, and a tooth fell out. Forge felt his face, and snapped his jaw back into place.

"Really? Fighting without your sword? You need to know a lot more if you want to use that retarded guitar as a sword." Forge said as he spit out oil.

"You need to use your advantages, that's how you win!" Bonnie shouted a bit angrily.

Forge snarled, and speedily stabbed his guitar deep into Bonnie's chest. Bonnie gasped, and looked down. He was losing a bunch of oil, and he looked back up at Forge. Forge had a deep look of hatred, and didn't seem to take the sword out of Bonnie.

"Stop you damned bastard!" Jeremy shouted angrily as he ran towards Forge. Forge evilly smiled, and snapped his focus onto Jeremy. He violently took his sword out of Bonnie, and looked at Jeremy. Bonnie's weak body fell to the floor.

"Ah, another one looking to die I see?" Forge said with hatred still in his eyes.

"Wh-what!? What did any of us do to you!?" Jeremy asked startled.

"That wolf, that damned wolf Flame killed one of my only friends here! And I want his head as vengeance..." Forge said darkly.

"W-well you won't get past me!" Jeremy shouted, shakily holding up his fists. Forge just laughed in Jeremy's face.

"I can tell that you don't want to fight me, your cowering in fear is enough to prove your pathetic over my strength." Forge told Jeremy. Jeremy lowered his hands, and ran over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie please don't be dead... we need you..." Jeremy whispered into Bonnie's ears.

"Hmph, I figured as much." Forge said as he continued to walk into the skyscraper.

[High Skyscraper - Inside]

Forge stormed towards the staircase, knowing that no one would be dumb enough to try to challenge him. He stopped as he saw Purple Freddy blocking his path.

"This might be suicide, but you aren't going to get past me." Purple Freddy said to Forge.

"Then this'll be you're last moments I'm afraid." Forge said as he raised his sword. Purple Freddy took out a purple katana, and snarled quietly.

"A katana? Where'd you even get that from." Forge asked harshly.

"Found it." Purple Freddy said.

"Fair enough." Forge said.

Forge and Purple Freddy clashed swords, but to Purple Freddy's horror, the katana wasn't well maintained. The katana began to get cracks along the edges. Forge smiled with an evil look as he saw the katana get closer and closer to snapping. Purple Freddy watched in horror as the blade got snapped in half, and a piece stabbed into his left arm. Forge grinned as Purple Freddy fell to the floor. Forge then pointed his sword right at Purple Freddy's power core.

"This had to of been my easiest battle I've ever had." Forge told Purple Freddy. Purple Freddy wasn't about ready to give up yet.

Purple Freddy rolled to the side, and tripped Forge to the ground. Purple Freddy then got up, and started smashing his foot onto Forge's face. Forge tried to get up, but Purple Freddy wouldn't stop smashing his foot. Forge got angry, and grabbed Purple Freddy by the legs, making Purple Freddy fall to the ground. Forge looked around, and saw the broken elevator shaft.

"You know what? I think that I've had it with your damned family." Forge said as he slowly dragged Purple Freddy towards the elevator shaft.

"W-wait! Don't!" Purple Freddy plead.

"You should've thought of that before smashing your foot into my face." Forge said as he lifted Purple Freddy up in the air.

"N-no!" Purple Freddy cried out in fear.

"Hmph, I always wondered what could possibly be under this building. Strange that it has a lower level than level one is it not?" Forge asked before throwing Purple Freddy into the elevator shaft.

"F*ck you!" Purple Freddy's voice echoed throughout the shaft. Forge heard a smashing sound, and smiled. He then began walking upwards, and got to the digital billboard.

[High Skyscraper - Billboard]

Forge kicked the door to the billboard down, and walked out onto the walkway. Foxy and Exo flinched, Flame quickly took his sword out, and Flare looked up, putting his hands in front of Gust and Mike.

"So it is true, that you're still alive bastard." Forge said angrily, pointing his sword straight at Flame.

"Ah, the other one that attempted killing me." Flame said, equally as angry.

"So, I was right as what your intentions were here." Forge said slyly.

"Yer not going tah get past us!" Foxy shouted.

"You didn't even expect this, did you?" Exo said as he pointed behind Forge.

"Huh?" Forge asked as he turned around, with strings attached to his arms and legs.

"You really think you can beat a Master Elite, and 2 Elites? I already knew that you were coming the instant I felt your suspicion." Marionette explained to Forge.

"Your strings won't stop me!" Forge shouted as he began to break free of the string's tight grip. One by one each string snapped off of Forge, until none were left.

"You will all die here and now!" Forge shouted. Exo was the first to move at Forge, swinging his knife arm at Forge. Forge quickly dodged, and grabbed Exo's arm. He threw Exo back towards Foxy and Flame, and Exo was nearly hit off the edge of the walkway. Exo was just barely able to grab the railing before falling. Foxy's eyes widened, and he blocked Forge's sword with his hook. Flame quickly ran up to Exo, and reached out his hand.

"Exo change you knife to a hand!" Flame shouted.

"I-I can't! He jammed it somehow!" Exo said with fear in his voice. Flame sighed, and grabbed the knife with his hand, causing oil to come out. Flame attempted to lift Exo up, but the pain was too much for him to bear.

"I can't lift you up! The knife is cutting deep into my hand!" Flame said worried.

"Ye have tah think o something! I can't hold him fer much longer!" Foxy yelled at them. Marionette appeared behind Flame, and noted the situation.

"I only know one way that could save him, but you're going to have to trust me on this." Marionette told them as he began to do some kind of hand motion. Flame and Exo looked at each other for a brief moment, and turned back to Marionette.

"What?" Flame and Exo said in unison. Marionette then closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them, looking at Flame and Exo. He then pointed his finger to where they were holding knife and hand, and a bright light suddenly appeared around Flame and Exo.

**Oooo, this is getting interesting! What exactly did Marionette do? Will Forge be able to stop them from activating the digital billboard? Or will the Foxy, Flame, Exo, &amp; Marionette take him out? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	41. Ch41: Hunter vs Forge

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I said that I would update again on Fridays, but didn't yesterday. It won't happen again. Also, this has been writing in short bursts, as I have been doing a few things today as well. I will also make a new story! It's just a simple one, which will be called The Holiday Seasons, starting with Halloween 2015! Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: In order for a fusion to work properly, all animatronics in the fusion MUST cooperate to have maximum potential. Shaking is a sign of a bad fusion.**

[High Skyscraper - Billboard]

The white light started to disappears as Forge broke through Foxy's guard. He pushed Foxy to the side, and looked at the seemingly new animatronic.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Forge said as lowered his sword down. Marionette cracked a smile as he stood next to the animatronic.

"Ah, you've got to love a fusion right?" Marionette taunted Forge. Forge growled, as he studied the animatronic.

"I'll beat them easily, just you watch!" Forge shouted angrily. Marionette looked at Foxy, who was slowly getting back on his feet. Marionette then turned to the fusion, and moved behind them.

"You're going to have to think up of a name for yourselves you know." Marionette said.

"A fusion name? This is weird to me, I've never done something like this before, and I doubt Exo had either." Flame's voice came from the animatronic.

"Do we really have time for this?" Exo asked, again coming from the animatronic.

"You know what? I'll make a name for you then, and it'll be Hunter." Marionette said slightly annoyed.

Hunter had Flame's eye color on the left eye, and Exo's on the right eye. On the left arm, instead of a hand there was a long machete sword. Hunter had a belt on, which held a couple bolts and a crossbow to use. There was a chain-mail stash going from the upper right to the lower left of Hunter's chest. Hunter also seemed to be a bit unstable, as he was always slightly twitching.

_"Huh, this'll be interesting..." _Flame said.

_"Yeah, we've just got to work in unison to-" _Exo began before he got cut off.

_"Work together? Ha! I'd rather take control." _Flame told Exo.

_"What? If we don't then we can't control this!" _Exo shouted at Flame.

_"Hey! Stop trying to get control!" _Flame shouted back slightly annoyed.

Hunter sharpened the machete along the railing, and began to charge towards Forge. Forge raised his sword back up, and easily dodged Hunter's swing. Forge then sliced at Hunter's chest, and it made a long cut. Hunter quickly took out the crossbow, and shot a bolt into Forge's hand. Oil started coming out of Forge's hand, and Forge growled loudly. He pounced on Hunter, and pinned him to the ground. Forge then took his sword and began slashing repeatedly at Hunter.

_"Wh-what!? How!?" _Flame said in confusion and annoyance.

_"Damn it Flame you don't know how to fight with a blade arm! You're too slow in your movements because of it!" _Exo explained, also a bit annoyed.

_"Oh you think you can do better?" _Flame said angrily.

_"I know I can do better!" _Exo snapped at Flame.

Hunter kicked Forge into the air, and jumped back up onto his feet. He quickly swung as Forge was in the air, and was able to slice Forge's back. Forge rolled back onto his feet, and kicked Hunter back to the ground. Hunter took the crossbow, and attempted to shoot a bolt at Forge. He missed, and it hit the wall of the skyscraper instead. Hunter got up, but Forge kicked him back onto the ground.

_"There's no way!" _Exo shouted in dismay.

_"Yeah that was much better." _Flame said tauntingly.

_"Jesus it's so much easier working together when we're not fused." _Exo said.

_"We have to find a way to beat him..." _Flame said.

Marionette was dismayed as he jumped in front of Hunter to fight Forge.

"You guys aren't cooperating!" Marionette said as he dodged a swing of Forge's sword.

"What does it matter?" Hunter said, slowly getting back to his feet.

"You can't control a fusion without working together! If only one of you are fighting at a time, the fusion is weaker than when you are unfused!" Marionette explained. Marionette used a string and pulled Forge closer to him. He kicked Forge backwards, and Forge speedily jumped back to his feet.

"Hpmh, if you're so worried then let them fight. It'll be fun to kill them both at once." Forge said with an evil laughter.

"Damn you, you're not getting past me!" Marionette said as he was gritting his teeth. Marionette and Forge continued fighting, as Flare watched worried.

_"You two need to work together. NOW." _Flare said with Mind Breaching.

_"I. Can. Do. This." _Flame told Flare.

_"Flame. You can't always do everything by yourself! This is one of those times." _Exo tried explaining to Flame.

_"But I... always do everything... by myself." _Flame replied.

_"You can't have that kind of mentality in a fusion Flame. You've got to work with Exo to get your maximum potential!" _Flare told Flame.

_"B-but... ugh fine I'll try working with Exo." _Flame told them both.

Marionette was pinned down as Forge raised his sword up.

"I thought that a Master Elite would be harder to fight than this." Forge said.

"I've never fought on a walkway before, much different fighting than I'm used to." Marionette replied. Before Forge swung his sword downwards, Hunter grabbed the sword with his hand. It didn't get cut, and Forge's eyes widened.

"H-how?" Forge said fearfully. Hunter snickered, and tightened his grip on the sword.

"We're not sure either." Hunter said as he snapped the sword into two pieces. Forge backed away as Hunter took more steps closer. Hunter was no longer shaking, and Marionette smiled.

"So, you've finally cooperated." Marionette said as he went behind Forge.

"Yer done fer." Foxy said as he wiped oil out of his snout.

Forge snarled, and grabbed Hunter by the neck. He lifted Hunter up, and smashed him down onto the walkway. The walkway snapped in half, and everyone grabbed the railings to keep themselves from falling.

"Fusion or not, I'll still beat you!" Forge shouted as he took out a spare sword.

Hunter raised the machete sword and clashed with Forge's sword. Hunter took out the crossbow, and aimed it at Forge's legs. Forge realized this, and kicked Hunter's legs. Hunter fell backwards, and almost went off of the walkway. Hunter just barely grabbed the edge, and pulled himself back up. Before Hunter got all the way back up, Forge smashed his foot onto Hunter's hands. Hunter yelled in pain, as he began to lose grip.

"Any last words?" Forge asked in a dark tone.

Hunter smiled and replied, "Look out behind you." Hunter purposely let go of the railing, and teleported away. Forge turned around, and Hunter was standing right in front of him.

"You son of a-" Forge said before he was kicked off of the edge of the walkway. Forge shouted in anger, until he crashed into the ground way far down below.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Flame said clearly instead of Hunter.

"Seriously?" Exo asked.

"That was too close..." Mike said as he sighed with relief. Preston walked through the doorway, and looked at the broken walkway. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"...did I miss something?" Preston asked as he dropped the food for Mike.

"Yeah, sorry buddy." Hunter answered.

"Can we unfuse yet? Exo asked.

"No, just in case this happens again with someone else." Marionette said.

"Guys! I've got the clip playing on the billboard!" Gust and Mike said in unison.

The billboard began to play a video of when Wolfie was tortured...

**Well there goes Forge, and the video is now playing! Sorry if this was a bit shorter than normal, I've really got no ideas besides Flame and Exo not cooperating well. What's going to be Vincent's allies reaction to the video? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	42. Ch42: Chasing Vincent

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't put up chapter last Tuesday or Friday, I had no access to a computer at the time. It probably doesn't matter too much anyways, there's about 3 chapters left of this story! Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

**Note: The video will be writ in italicized letters so that it doesn't confuse you.**

[High Skyscraper]

Vincent, as well as everyone down below was watching the video. He was worried as he watched the video, knowing that he's doomed.

_Vincent sighed, and turned the taser on. He took the cap off, and proceeded to shock Wolfie with the taser. Wolfie screeched in pain for several seconds. Vincent then brought the taser back to him and raised the voltage to 600._

_"The longer you stay quite, the more pain that'll come upon you." Ivan said with an evil tone._

_Ivan started to move his hand over to Wolfie's ear. Wolfie snarled, and tried biting Ivan's hand. Ivan quickly brought his hand back._

_"Tsk tsk tsk, you really shouldn't do that little wolf." Ivan said as he took a knife off of a table._

_He stabbed the knife into Wolfie's hand. He then proceeded to slowly twist the blade until tons of oil was coming out of Wolfie's hand. Wolfie screamed the entire time, trying to keep herself from crying. Ivan took the knife out of Wolfie's hand, and placed it back down on the table._

Vincent's allies all dropped their weapons, and turned their heads towards Vincent. Vincent slowly walked backwards as he reached for his car. Bonnie smiled, knowing that Vincent was trapped either way.

"So, looks like your leader isn't actually who he says he is?" Bonnie said, only angering them more.

"You're not Rykson, he would NEVER do something as horrible as that." One of them said.

"N-now guys, I can explain..." Vincent said as he opened the back of the door.

"GET THAT BASTARD!" Another screamed. All of what used to be Vincent's allies began to charge against Vincent. Vincent quickly opened the car door and got in. In the passenger seat, Ivan was sitting there, knowing what had happened.

"So, looks like you underestimated them yet again Vincent." Ivan said.

"Shut the hell up Ivan, we'v-" Vincent started saying.

"You don't seem to get it, I'm not going to die with you. I'd rather live than follow a fool into his downfall." Ivan said, as he began to change into a crow. He flew out the window, and left Vincent.

"Damn it, of course he wouldn't of stayed." Vincent said as he started the car. He sped past his former allies, running over a couple as well.

Flame was watching the scene go down from the billboard. He was frustrated at Vincent escaping.

"Damn it! He's getting away!" Flame shouted.

"Well we can't let him escape!" Foxy shouted back. Flame paused for a moment as he grabbed a grappling hook out his left arm.

"What? Your arm can do that?" Mike asked.

"It can do a lot of things I wouldn't expect it to do." Flame replied as the grappling hook hit the other building. Flame took out 3 hooks, and threw 2 at Exo and Flare.

"Huh?" Flare said surprised.

"I thought you were going after him." Exo said.

"Oh come on, I can't go alone! I'll need backup in case things start going wrong." Flame told them. Exo and Flare both stared at Flame for a bit, but then nodded.

"Alright, we can't delay though." Exo told them.

"Lets just go then!" Flare exclaimed. Flame looked directly at Foxy.

"We'll arrive at the pizzeria hopefully before sundown. Right now, you should go back to the pizzeria." Flame said to Foxy.

"Alright, but we're going tah look fer you three if ye don't come back." Foxy responded. Flame smiled as he attached the hook to the cable.

"Lets go!" Flame shouted as he went down the grappling hook cable. Exo went to hook his to the cable next, but the hook slipped out of his hands and fell downwards.

"Oh damn it..." Exo said a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry! just hold on to my back!" Flare said as he attached the hook to the cable.

"Uh, are you sure that can support both of our weights?" Exo asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Flare asked back.

"A lot of things actually..." Exo said.

"Oh come on!" Flare said as he grabbed Exo's hand and went down the cable.

[City]

Flame was waiting for Flare and Exo to arrive. He saw that Flare and Exo were coming down on the same hook. They both crash landed into Flame.

"Ow... why were you two using one hook?" Flame said as he got up, rubbing his head.

"He dropped his clumsily." Flare said as he patted off dust from himself.

"Hey! It just... fell out... of my hands..." Exo snapped at Flare.

"Oh come now, we don't have time for this!" Flame shouted at them.

"Well how are we going to find Vincent then hmm? We're not exactly super fast you know." Flare replied.

"Come on, you know I'm about as fast as Foxy!" Flame boasted.

"Actually you never told us that." Exo replied.

"... shut up Exo." Flame said.

Flame began running quickly along the rooftops, with Exo and Flare lagging far behind.

"Come on guys!" Flame said as he stopped to let them catch up.

"If only there was something that can make us run as fast as you." Flare said sarcastically.

They all looked over at a strange yellow machine that happens to be near them.

"Call of Duty not now." Flame said as he sliced the machine in half.

"What was that?" Exo asked.

"Oh it was Stamin-Up, it makes you run fa-... oh whoops." Flame replied.

"Nice going there." Flare said.

"Oh shut up! I've seen Vincent's car a mile before here anyways." Flame said.

"What!? Why didn't... it was for this stupid part wasn't it?" Exo asked. Flame nodded, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm sorry I had too." Flame said as he busted out laughing.

"Alright, lets just go take Vincent out now." Flare said as he pointed at Vincent's car, which is stuck at a red light.

"Oh, that should be easy, we just need to trap him inside of a building." Exo noted.

"I've got this." Flame said as he took out his longbow. He strung an explosive arrow onto it, and aimed it at Vincent's car. He shot the arrow, and it hit the side of Vincent's car. The explosion managed to knock the car over on his side. Vincent jumped out of the car, and looked straight up at Flame, Flare, and Exo. He then turned and ran into a factory nearby.

"Alright, lets take out this son of a bitch." Flame said as he jumped off the side of the building into a bundle of mattresses. Exo and Flare followed Flame, all three of them determined to take Vincent out for good.

**So, Vincent looks like he's cornered. Will Flame, Exo, &amp; Flare be able to take Vincent out once and for all? Or will Vincent manage to escape them? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry about that stupid reference. Dumb things like that won't happen again, I promise. :3**


	43. Ch43 Flame vs Vincent

**Hey everyone! Sorry about that train wreck of a chapter last chapter, I started to get sloppy about halfway through it. Trust me, this chapter will definitely make up for the last chapter. This is the 2nd to last chapter surprisingly, so let's get right on to it!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Abandoned Factory]

Flame slid to a stop as he looked at the vast size of the factory. He looked around; many walkways and paths cut the trail off.

"Wh-what? Where would he have gone?" Flare asked.

"I'm not sure, but keep a lookout for him..." Flame replied.

They all carefully walked forward, making sure they didn't make a noise while searching for Vincent.

"He's gotta be here, you made sure there wasn't any exits, right?" Exo whispered to Flame.

"I-I don't believe that there's an exit..." Flame responded quietly.

"We've gotta find him, before he gets out!" Flare told them.

"Don't worry, we'll find him..." Flame quickly said.

They all heard a faint footstep sound near them. They all quickly turned, towards a dark looking area of the factory.

"Do you think... Vincent went here?" Exo asked.

"Possibly... although I really don't want to find out..." Flame said.

"It's the only place he can sneak up on us in this whole damned place, he's gotta be here." Flare explained to Flame &amp; Exo.

Flame sighed as he motioned Flare &amp; Exo to follow him into the dark area. Exo paused right at the entrance to the dark area.

"Exo!? Come on!" Flame snapped at Exo.

"Guys, we need someone to stay back. To make sure that he won't get out." Exo replied. Flame hesitated for a moment, while Flare nodded.

"Yeah, if anything happens in there..." Flare began.

"No. Nothing will happen in there. Not as long as I'm still standing." Flame said.

"Just... make sure you guys get out alive." Exo said.

"Wow that's great encouragement Exo." Flame said sarcastically. Exo got a bit irritated, and frowned in annoyance.

"Come on Flame, we've got to go forwards." Flare said as he nudged Flame to continue walking with him.

Flame and Flare looked around the darker part of the factory, noticing the large machine.

"Whoa, I wonder what that was used for." Flare said.

"From the looks of it, maybe to melt metal." Flame replied.

They both continued forward, hearing more footsteps around them. Vincent was nearby, and they knew it. Flame held the handle of his sword, ready to make a move on Vincent.

"Come on Vincent! Stop using shadows and fight like a real animatronic! Oh wait, you never WERE an animatronic, now were you?" Flame said to intimidate Vincent.

Vincent suddenly struck from behind, slashing at Flame's back. Flame quickly took his sword out and swung in the air.

"Stop fighting like a coward Vincent!" Flare shouted as he took out his katana.

Vincent smashed down on the ground, causing a large smoke cloud to appear around him. Once the cloud disappeared, Vincent was standing, holding the sword Rykson would use.

"Ya wanna know something? I always thought you sword types were just using a cheap way of fighting. But when I started using it myself, I realized just how powerful they really are." Vincent said as he pointed at several steel beams, all of which are sliced in half.

"Vincent, you're done. Prepare for the day you finally die." Flame said coldly at Vincent. He aimed his sword right at Vincent's power core, closing his eyes as he did so.

Vincent chuckled at Flame, as he dashed right past his sword. Vincent stabbed at Flame's leg, and caused it to bled a huge amount of oil. Flame gasped, clutching his leg. Flare blinked as Flame attempted to get back up.

"H-holy shit... I've never seen a cut like that before..." Flare said as he slightly lowered his sword.

"Ha ha, like my special technique? It's made to where he WON'T stop bleeding out oil." Vincent said with an evil laugh.

Flame laughed as he stood straight again, with his oil on one of his hands.

"You really think that I'll let that keep me down?" Flame said as he licked the oil off of one of his fingers. Flame was filled with fury, fury directed to everything Vincent has done to him, to Swift, and the entire Fazbear Family. He's had enough at this point.

Flame suddenly dashed right towards Vincent at an incredible speed. He slashed, slicing at Vincent's arm and part of his chest. Vincent blinked in surprise, he's never seen anything that fast before. Flare watched at Vincent's dismay. He then looked back at the melting machine, and at a control room. An idea sparked in Flare's head, and he began running towards the control room.

"Flame! Bring him to the top! I have an idea!" Flare shouted behind him. Flame looked up, at the top of the melting machine. He smiled, and looked at Vincent again.

"You're afraid aren't you? Afraid of what you've become, afraid of what you've done, afraid of what I'VE become." Flame said as he lunged at Vincent. Vincent dodged, going up to the walkway leading up to the melting machine.

"What? Me? Vincent? Afraid of what I've turned you? Ha! Why would I ever be afraid of a pitiful animatronic like yourself." Vincent said as he swung at Flame. Flame dodged to the right, and took another swing at Vincent. Vincent jumped backwards to dodge the strike.

"You stole one of my best friends from me, and killed another. I CANNOT forgive you for this." Flame said coldly. Vincent swung at Flame, causing a couple cuts on Flame's shoulder.

"I would gladly watch all of your so called friends slowly burn to death." Vincent said, spitting at Flame's feet. Flame growled, and slashed at Vincent's legs, causing Vincent's legs to have deep cuts.

"You're an abomination." Flame said, disgusted at Vincent.

"You really think that I'll die here? I won't. I'll just come back, animatronic after animatronic, until there's no more left but you." Vincent said to intimidate Flame.

"I don't give a f*ck. I'll kill you every damn time." Flame snapped at Vincent. Vincent took a few more steps back.

"And what if i get to the point where it's only your 'friends' left huh? What would you do then?" Vincent asked.

"That won't ever happen, EVER. I'll make sure of it." Flame told Vincent. Vincent and Flame clashed swords, but Flame knock Vincent back, getting closer and closer to the melting machine.

"You're fighting a never-ending battle. I suggest that you get yourself out of here, before matters become worsened by your actions." Vincent said darkly. He swung at Flame, and a slash mark went across Flame's chest.

"No, I won't ever stop. I know you by now Vincent. You won't stop at immortality oh no no no, you'll end up killing every damn person this planet." Flame said as he swung at Vincent, cutting Vincent's arm again.

The melting machine started whirring and powering on. Vincent was close to the edge, almost going to fall to his doom.

"You don't have the guts to kill me, do you? Not with the knowledge that you've killed Rykson, trapped under my control." Vincent said with an evil laugh.

Flame blinked at what Vincent had said to him. His eyes widened, and he hesitated. This gave Vincent the opportunity to swing at Flame, and knocking him backwards.

"Just as I expected, weak, even if it means saving everyone you wouldn't dare think about killing one of your friends." Vincent said.

_"He's right... I can't... but I know... how to get him free." _Flame thought. He closed his eyes, and Vincent slowly brought up his sword.

[Rykson's Mind]

Rykson was watching in horror as Vincent was about to kill Flame.

"No! You can't do this!" Rykson pleaded to Vincent.

"Shut it you damn wolf, let's see your only true friend die from your own hands shall we?" Vincent said with an evil laugh.

_"Rykson... fight him..." _Flame's voice echoed across the walls of Rykson's mind.

"Wh-what?" Rykson said as he looked around.

_"He has nothing against you, his allies knows who he truly is. Even his friend Ivan has forsaken him to live. Hurry, fight for you mind back!" _Flame shouted.

Rykson blinked, nodding at Flame's words.

_"I will Flame, I will!" _Rykson said back to Flame.

[Abandoned Factory]

Flame's eyes suddenly jotted open, dodging Vincent's strike at the last second.

"Nice try buddy, but you won't get away with a cheap move like that!" Flame shouted as he tackled Vincent, near the edge of the melting machine. Vincent tripped, and nearly fell off the edge. Flame quickly grabbed Vincent's hand to keep him from falling.

"What? You're helping me?" Vincent asked in surprise.

"Oh no, just making your job of resisting Rykson ten times as hard." Flame said, as he put Vincent's hands on the edge of the melting machine and let go.

"Why yo- ...wait, you're that voice we heard!? You're the reason why he's fighting back!?" Vincent shouted angrily. Flame grinned and smashed his foot onto Vincent's hands. He screamed in pain, and couldn't handle it anymore. Flame watched as Rykson's eyes changed from purple to it's normal silver color.

"Rykson? Is that you?" Flame said as he took his foot off of Rykson's hands.

"Yes it is Flame, but I don't have much time left." Rykson said.

"W-what do you mean? I'll get you out of here!" Flame said as he lifted his hand towards Rykson.

"No, if you save me then Vincent will just get control of another poor animatronic. I don't want them to suffer what I have suffered." Rykson told Flame.

"Wha- but Rykson..." Flame pleaded.

"No, I know what must be done, as what you've done for Goldie and I that long time ago." Rykson replied. Tears were streaming down Flame's face as he looked away.

"I-I understand... g-goodbye... Rykson..." Flame said weeping.

"You know, I never stopped loving you." Rykson said to lighten the mood.

Flame looked back at Rykson, with a slight smile on his face. Tears still rolling down his face he said, "Dude, I've always told you that we're only friends."

"I know. And it's time for a final goodbye." Rykson said as he let go of the edge. Time seemed to slow for Flame as he painfully watched Rykson fall down into the metal melting machine. He knew that Rykson had contained Vincent to make sure that he died with him. Flame slowly got up, and wiped some tears away from his face.

Flare and Exo came up behind Flame. They both put a hand on Flame's shoulder, attempting to comfort him after what had happened.

"Damn..." Flare said quietly.

"Well... we've got to go home now. To the one's that cares about us." Exo said calmly.

"Y-yeah... home..." Flame said as they began to leave the factory.

**The epic fight has just ended. And what was that "love" that Rykson mentioned? There's some things that can only be solved with the prequels that I would eventually make, and unfortunately this is one of them. Will they all finally have a peaceful life? Or will something ruin that for them? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy that chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	44. Ch44: Hope & Sorrow

**Hey everyone! I am back with the final chapter of this story! Don't worry though, there'll be more stories down the road, and this is the 2nd out of either 5 or 6 of the total stories. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Swift was waiting, pondering if Flame was successful in bringing down Vincent once and for all. She paced back and forth, until Preston came over to her.

"Swift? Are you alright?" Preston asked.

"What? Y-yeah I'm fine..." Swift replied.

"You don't seem fine to me." Preston said. Swift sighed, and sat on the floor.

"I-I'm worried. Flame and them should've been back by now..." Swift told Preston.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a bit worried too." Preston said to comfort Swift.

Foxy &amp; Fenx went to comfort Swift as well.

"Hey lass, ye don't have anything tah worry about. Flame's the strongest person I knew, besides me of course." Foxy said.

"Pft, strongest? I bet I can beat him in a few seconds." Fenx replied.

"Nah Fenx, Flame will have ye trapped before ye know it!" Foxy told Fenx, a bit louder.

"Guys guys, now's not the time for this." Preston said.

Swift looked around, and saw that more of the Fazbear Family went over to her. She cracked a smile, and turned to face them.

"Man, you guys are really sweet aren't you? I really don't see how Flame, Mech and I even can be a part of your family." Swift said to them.

"Come on Swift, you guys are a part of this family too you know." Bonnie replied.

"You're here all the time, it's been more than a year since you've been with us!" Balloon Boy exclaimed.

"If that doesn't make you family, then I don't know what would." Freddy said with a soothing voice.

Swift smiled, and looked out to see Mech and Toy Flame in the crowd. Mech nodded, and began to walk towards her. Toy Flame was being gifted with a pretty red bow-tie with a couple jewels around the sides by Bonnie. Toy Flame embraced Bonnie with a big hug.

"Swift, I don't see why you haven't thought of them as a family yet. Sweetie, I've been with them before you have, and I know that they consider you family." Mech told Swift.

Swift smiled, and looked at them all, "I guess so then! You're all the best animatronics I've ever met. I don't ever want this to end!"

The front entrance of the pizzeria suddenly swung wide open. Swift turned around, and saw Flame standing there, with Exo to his left and Flare to his right.

"Hey Swiftie, I'm ba-" Flame was saying before Swift jumped into his arms. Swift leaned forward and they kissed for a couple seconds.

"Don't call me Swiftie again." Swift said with a slightly serious tone.

"Ha ha, I won't then." Flame replied as he let Swift stand on the ground again.

"So what's this? Some kind of party or something?" Flare asked. Gust giggled, and walked to Flare.

"No silly, we were just... making Swift feel better." Gust told Flare.

"Eh? Why?" Flare asked.

"She was getting worried about Flame is all." Gust said. Flare nodded, and looked over at the Fazbear Family.

"So I've been thinking, do you want to stay with these guys? You know, we don't really have anywhere else to go." Flare suggested.

"Stay? Are you kidding? Of course I want to stay! These animatronics, this family, are some of the most kind-hearted animatronics I know!" Gust exclaimed, embracing Flare in a hug. Flare blinked for a moment, and then hugged Gust back.

"Well what am I gonna do?" Exo asked, awkwardly standing there.

"You can stay with us if you want." Freddy said.

"Oh really? Sure I would rather be here than anywhere else!" Exo replied.

"If ye want then ye can perform with me! Pirate Fox and Explorer Wolf!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Ha ha... actually I'm a coyote." Exo corrected Foxy.

"What's the difference?" Foxy asked.

"A lot actually." Exo said.

"There is? Like what?" Flame asked.

"I really don't feel like explaining right now..." Exo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, lets get some rest, it was a very long day we've had." Freddy commanded everyone.

"Alright, but we're gonna party all night!" Flame exclaimed as he dragged Swift and Preston with him to the Employee's Lounge.

"Flame!" Swift shouted as she was being dragged.

"I wanna party!" Flare exclaimed as he ran to catch up with Flame.

"Ooo me too!" Gust said as she went with them.

"Me three!" Balloon Boy replied as he headed towards the Employee's Lounge.

"Will there be cake?" Exo asked as he casually followed Balloon Boy.

"Oh what the heck, lets a go party the night away!" Freddy exclaimed to everyone.

While the Fazbear Family was having a great time, in the Manager's Office there was a completely different story...

Mike had his hand behind his neck, looking at the bills for repairs of the building. Fritz was pacing back and forth, while Phone Guy sat in the chair, hoping that they would be able to pay off the money. Mr. Fazbear was sitting in his office chair, on the phone with someone. Once he put the phone down, the other 3 looked up straight at him.

"S-so... are we going to be alright?" Mike asked.

"I really hope we will..." Fritz said.

"I think we have enough to pay it off..." Phone Guy added.

Mr. Fazbear gave out a big sigh, and closed his eyes while looking down. He raised his head, and began to speak.

"The repairs... were too costly for us to pay off. We have 1.2 million in the bank, but it costs 2.5 million to pay off the damages of the walls. So I had to unfortunately accept the offer from a client who requested this place for the last couple of years..." Mr. Fazbear told them.

"W-what?" Fritz said in shock.

"Y-you sold them? To him!?" Mike asked, a bit angry.

"To who...?" Phone Guy asked.

"You'll have to see in the morning... Scott..." Mr. Fazbear finished as he got up and left the office.

"Oh no..." Mike said as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

_**The next day...**_

Flame yawned as he woke up from the couch. He lifted his head, and had a sharp pain.

"Oh god... last night was intense..." Flame said as he slowly got up.

He walked towards the door, and opened it. He saw Swift right at the doorway.

"Come. Fast. Now." Swift said as she grabbed Flame's arm.

"Eh?" Flame said in total confusion. Swift guided Flame over to the Main Party Room, where most of the other animatronics were staring, and a few mad, at a mysterious man. Flame saw Mr. Fazbear next to the man, looking right at the ground. Flame knew something was wrong.

"Ah, the whole gang is here!" The man said with a devilish smile on his face.

"What the hell are ye doing here!?" Foxy shouted with an angry tone.

"I hoped that today wouldn't come..." Freddy said sadly as he sighed.

"M-Mr. Fazbear?" Flame asked, very worried. Mr. Fazbear didn't look at anyone.

"I-I had no choice... I would've been bankrupt..." Mr. Fazbear said as a couple tears fell from his face.

"Y-you didn't..." Flame said, fury starting to grow at the mystery man.

"Ha ha ha, but he did!" The man said, taunting Flame.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Flame screamed as he took his sword out and ran at the man. The man however took out a controller with several buttons, and pressed one of them. Flame suddenly stopped in place, and his eye color turned into a faded green color.

"Oh you fool, I've got the controller." The man said in front of Flame's face.

"You are a horrible person..." Swift said coldly.

"Oh you know it, don't you? And as for you 3..." The man said, as he turned over to stare at Mike, Fritz, and Phone Guy.

"Us?" Mike asked.

"Yes you, you're all fired. I don't want to have any trouble with you 3." The man said harshly. Fritz grit his teeth, but Mike put his hand in front of Fritz.

"You're going to regret doing this to us, to them." Mike said with an angry tone.

"And I'll make sure they can't do anything to me, or my new employees." The man said.

"Wh-what are you going to do to us?" Bonnie asked in fear.

"Something worse than dying, that's for sure," The man said, and then he turned to Jeremy, "Except for you, you're torn animatronic body will do perfect for my plans..."

Flame snapped out of the controller induced trance, and looked around for Wolfie and Toy Flame.

"Wh-where are?" Flame asked, very worried.

Swift went over to Flame and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Mike has them safe in the bed of his truck."

The man turned away from everyone, "Now, get out of my attraction!"

**Well that concludes this story. What's going to happen? We will only find out once the next story comes out. Now, I'll talk about when exactly the next story will come out. Because of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years, I will be on some sort of a hiatus. I will be uploading on FNaF: The Holiday Seasons however. I will return with the next story, Five Nights at Freddy's: Phantoms, on January 12th, but this time there won't be a preview.**

**Before I go, I have a small request for the people that have OCs in this story. This simple request is just to give some sort of description of the phantom version of your animatronic, I'll give a small example using Flame after this. I won't be looking for a personality, as all phantom animatronics will have the same personality. I will not be accepting any OCs for the next story, as it wouldn't really make much sense anyways. Give the description to me before December 31st.**

**Small Example of a phantom animatronic:**

**Phantom Flame**

**Differences:**

**1) Darker fur color**

**2) Chain-mail armor torn in half**

**3) Bottom part of left arm is only endoskeleton**

**4) Right arm is just plain gone**

**5) Broken long-sword**


	45. Phantoms is Out!

**Hey everyone! I'm here saying that Phantoms is finally out! There's no preview, because there honestly isn't any way I can do a preview without it spoiling the entire story. Once it appears, go ahead and check out the 1st chapter!**


End file.
